Mi dulce niño
by Sakuritha-Rukia
Summary: me encontraba sola, siempre estube sola, hasta que encontre el amor... yo una chica problematica y delincuente, el un chico nerd pero a la vez lindo y dulce. el destino nos une, el siendo mi luz en esta oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi dulce niño**

**Capítulo 1:**

**MI Vida**

Abrí los ojos y voltee para todos lados para descubrir donde maldita sea estaba, la verdad no recordaba nada, solo tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, talle mis ojos para quitar las lágrimas que salían de ellos por a ver despertado, voltee para todos lados a ver que se me hacía conocido pero nada me volví a recostar pero mi cuerpo choco con el frio y duro suelo, voltee para abajo y me encontré que estaba dormida en suelo, voltee para arriba y vi el hermoso suelo.

_Genial me quede dormida en suelo de quien sabe qué lugar de la ciudad._

Un leve suspiro salió de mi boca, esto de estar durmiendo en lugares "públicos" de la ciudad se estaba tornando una molesta costumbre.

Me levante y me estire empecé a caminar para averiguar dónde maldita sea esta, y no tarde mucho en descubrir que estaba dormida en el PARQUE! Como maldita sea había llegado ahí.

Solté otro suspiro seguido de un gruñido ya que mi cabeza me estaba matando. Camine hasta llegar a una banca ahí me deje caer, cerré los ojos para poder pensar que había pasado la noche anterior pero nada se me venía a la mente, solo recordé unos hermosos ojos negros.

Abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño al pensar tal tontería.

Hay Sakura deja de pensar estupideces.- me dije a mi misma.

Si ahí estaba yo en medio de un parque, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y solo en mi cabeza la imagen de un chico de hermosos ojos negros.

Baje la mirada solo para ver que mi ropa estaba un poco sucia pero que más daba como si alguien le importara, solo con unos jeans rotos y una blusa negra con una chamarrita delgada del mismo color y unos tenis negros de botita, era lo único que me acompañaba, si era una adolecente de 16 años, que era una delincuente juvenil.

Aunque nadie lo creyera al verme, ya que mi sola imagen engañaba era una adolecente como dije de 16 años, de piel blanca de estatura promedio 1. 62 cm, ojos color jade y con un color de pelo rosa único y hermoso, pero negro de las puntas los cuales eran mi toque a mi cabello, pero no se preocupen no lo pinte solo lo retoco con pintura que sea cae al bañarte, amo tanto mi pelo para dañarlo con tintes… pero dejando atrás mi imagen.

Desde que tenía 7 años aprendí andar en la calle, a robar y a pelear, pero no es que yo lo haiga planeado, esa vida me había tocado o más bien el destino me había arrojado al mismito infierno pero él era una persona o más bien una maldita víbora que se llama Orichimaru, pero él no es el único que me preocupaba, mi vida estaba atada a una persona la cual no sabía su nombre pero que tenía a Orichimaru en sus manos, pero que todavía no daba la cara.

Me lleve mis a manos a mi cara para dejar de pensar, no recordaba nada de lo que paso ya que mi vida, era más que un oyó oscuro donde la luz no existe pero para desgracia de mí, yo esta en lo más hondo y oscuro del oyó, y nadie me podía sacar.

La verdad no tenía esperanza, no sabía quién era o si acaso tenía familia solo sabía mi nombre Sakura pero de ahí no había nada, solo borrosos recuerdos que no me ayudan a nada.

Me levante de la banca y empecé a caminar hasta donde mis pies me guiaron y termine en una pequeña cafetería que se llamaba "Cerezo" la mire solo por la curiosidad de que era nuevo, me di la media vuelta para seguir caminando pero algo choco conmigo haciéndome caer al suelo.

Abrí los ojos que había cerrado por el golpee y me encontré con unos ojos negros los cuales me miraban a mí.

¿?: Per… don.- dijo apenas.

No dije nada solo me detuve a mirar su rostro.

Él se levantó, cuando ya estaba de pie me tendió la mano para ayudarme, dudándolo la tome, pero por una extraña razón baje la mirada y observe unos anteojos grandes tirados me agalle y los recogí, lo voltee y lo mire parecía que no mirada bien.

-toma.- dije.

¿?: Gracias.- dijo sonrojándose.

Una sonrisa de lado apareció en mi rostro.

Al notar los hermosos ojos negros, lo mire y el bajo la mirada para que yo evitara ver el sonrojo que apareció en su rostro, por una extraña razón no le podía quitar la mirada de encima.

"_Sakura deja de pensar estupideces"_

Me voltee y le di la espalda.

Ten más cuidado.- le dije.

Seguí caminando pero no di ni dos pasos.

¿?: Gracias.- dijo.

Sonreí de lado y seguí caminando.

Di la vuelta en la esquina, sin voltear a verlo, pero no sabía que pasaba por mi mente, yo no tenía contacto con persona además de las que asaltaba o el alumnado de la escuela pública de Konoha donde por una extraña razón estaba inscrita ahí, pero no tenía amigos, por triste que parezca, si los tenia pero los aleje no podía soportar perderlos, yo era una delincuente, y no podía gozar el privilegio de tener amigos o enamorarme de alguien.

Cuando los aleje me volví una persona fría y alejada de toda clases de personas, era agresiva ya que gracias a la escuela callejera sabia de pelea y podía vencer a cualquiera fuera hombre o mujer, no le tenía miedo a nadie no por nada era la líder de una pandilla se podría decir era temida por varios callejeros y envidiadas por otros, pero así era mi vida.

Solté un suspiro cuando vi a lo lejos mi casa se podría decir pero ese lugar no era mi casa era mi infierno.

"_mi vida estaba en la oscuridad en donde nunca iba salir, aunque quisiera, mi vida era la de un pájaro encerrado en su jaula, pero la mía estaba cerrada y además tenía alrededor de mí, a mis depredadores en cualquier momento iban a atacar, ese era mi cruda realidad._


	2. Chapter 2

Mi dulce niño

Capítulo 2

Encuentro

Me encontraba afuera de mi casa por así decirlo ya que eso, no era mi casa, cuando entre un horrible olor a cigarro entro a mi nariz, fruncí el ceño odiaba ese olor pero por extraño que fuera ese olor me tranquilizaba cuando estaba demasiado inquieta me fumaba un cigarrillo para calmar mis ansias pero ahora no era la ocasión y no iba a buscar un cigarrillo porque no me servía ahora.

Camine directo a una de las puertas que tenía la bodega, porque si señores esta no era una casa era una bodega que Orichimaru tenía, y la utiliza de refugio para sus delincuentes personales, como yo pero lo peor es que él era mi tutor.

Camine hacia donde era la oficina de la serpiente, camine hasta una puerta de madera, toque 2 veces y escuche un adelante, entre con mi semblante despreocupo, lo vi, como siempre su piel blanca como la de un fantasma su pelo negro largo, sus ojos como los de una serpiente, se relamió sus labios con su gran lengua lo cual me dio asco pero ni lo demostré.

Orichimaru: o pero si es mi linda hija.- dijo con una sonrisa sínica.

Fruncí el ceño por el apodo que me puso.

Hmp.- utilice mi típico monosílabo.

El me miro.

Yo ni mi inmute con su mirada.

Orichimaru: por lo que vi, te la pasaste muy bien a noche ya que no viniste a dormir, veo que Kabuto es muy "BUENO".- dijo mirándome.

Fruncí el señor más.

De que hablas.- gruñí.

Orichimaru: veo que no lo recuerdas mi querida Sakura, veo que otra vez se te paso la mano.

Solté un gruñido.

Orichimaru: creo que estas de mal humor, es mejor que te vayas ya que mañana tienes escuela.- dijo con una maldita sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo mire, y luego me di la media vuelta para seguir mi camino.

"_maldito"_

Salí del almacén y empecé a caminar sin rumbo como era mi vida.

No sé cuánto he de haber caminado, solo sé que llegue a las afueras de Konoha donde está el bosque camine y me senté a la orilla de un gran lago, saque de mi bolsa una cajetilla de cigarrillos, como lo había dicho odiaba el olor pero ahora era una ocasión para fumarme uno, saque un cigarrillo lo mire detalladamente y luego me lo lleve a la boca y lo encendí.

Inhale el olor y luego lo solté, vi el humo salir de mi boca, cerré los ojos para disfrutas de mi cigarrillo para sentir el humo llenar mis pulmones y luego dejarlos salir.

Abrí los ojos y volví a ver el cigarrillo que estaba en mis manos, vi como salía el humo de él, el mismo humo que entraba a mis pulmones el mismo maldito humo que me estaba matando.

Fruncí el ceño pero que más podía hacer nada, le di la última colada para tirarlo. Cerré los ojos y me deje caer al suelo, los abrí y vi el cielo azul lleno de nubes.

Me levante y empecé a caminar la casa que compartía con Orichimaru, era una casa de 2 pisos, en la parte de arriba había 4 cuartos con baño, y en la parte de abajo la sala, cocina, comedor y su despacho, eso lo hacía para esconder su imagen de ratero que tenía.

Entre sin hacer ningún ruido. Subí a la parte de arriba donde estaba mi cuarto, el cual solo tenía una cama, closet, un escritorio era todo.

Mis pies me guiaron al baño donde tome una ducha, luego de salir me vestí con un pants y una blusa negra y me fui acostar a mi cama a la cual solo me acosté y caí en un profundo sueño.

…. A la mañana siguiente…

RIN, RIN, RIN!

Un molesto ruido entro a mis odios, varios gruñidos salieron de boca, saque mi mano de las cobijas y golpe el maldito aparato haciéndolo caer y ocasionando un escándalo.

Me levante de la cama a regañadientes.

Camine hacia mi baño y tome una ducha rápida para quitarme el sueño, cuando Salí tome el maldito uniforme de la escuela, el cual era una falda negra un poca arriba de la cintura, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro y corbata roja la cual la deje sin hacerle el nudo, deje mi pelo suelto, me vi en el espejo y vi que ya estaba lista, tome mi mochila y Salí rumbo a la escuela...

No camine mucho ya que la casa no estaba muy lejos de la escuela.

En cuanto atravesé la entrada todas las miradas se posaron en mí, camine sin siquiera intimidarme, pase un lado de una chica alta, rubia de ojos azules que estaba acompañada de una chica pelo azul, ojos perla un poco más chaparra que la otra las cuales se me quedaron mirando las vi de reojo y seguí mi camino. Sabia como se llamaban ellas eran mis EX MEJORES AMIGAS las había conocido de toda la vida pero cuando entre a este horrible negocio las aleje de mí, había sido doloroso pero era lo mejor.

Entre al salón de clases y me senté en la parte de atrás para ser más exactos en el último asiento, recosté mi cabeza en el pupitre, cerré los ojos.

"_Esto es lo mejor, esto es lo mejor"_

Me decía una y otra vez, entonces empezó esta maldita a ansiedad al tabaco, me levante de mi pupitre y vi mis manos como se movían inquietamente.

"_maldita sea"_

No era solo la ansiedad la del tabaco, era mi maldita adición a las drogas la que me tenían así, fruncí el ceño, y cerré mis manos en puño para calmarme.

"_esto no me controla, yo la controlo"_

La puerta se abrió y vi como el salón se empezó a llenar de alumnos, vi como Ino y Hinata entraban al salón dirigiéndome una mirada, yo solo mantuve mi mirada fría ante ellas, no tardo mucho cuando el profesor de física entro al salón de clases el cual era la maldita víbora que tenia de tutor, el me dirigió una mirada y luego empezó a hablar.

Orichimaru: jóvenes hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno que viene de la ciudad del arroz, su nombre Uchiha Sasuke.

Vio como la puerta se abrió, y se dejó ver a un joven de 17 años, alto como de unos 1.75cm, su pelo negro pero parecía que una vaca lo lamio, piel blanca y portaba el uniformo como un ¿nerd?, si esa era la palabra correcta el joven enfrente de la clase era un nerd.

Sasuke: Bue…nos días.- dijo tímidamente.

Toda la clase se comenzó a reír de él.

Orichimaru: joven Uchiha tome asiento un lado de Sakura.- dijo apuntándome.

Sasuke camino hacia mí, lo mire cuando mis ojos se toparon con los suyos.

Recuerdo:

Abrí los ojos que había cerrado por el golpee y me encontré con unos ojos negros los cuales me miraban a mí.

¿?: Per… don.- dijo apenas.

No dije nada solo me detuve a mirar su rostro.

Él se levantó, cuando ya estaba de pie me tendió la mano para ayudarme, dudándolo la tome, pero por una extraña razón baje la mirada y observe unos anteojos grandes tirados me agalle y los recogí, lo voltee y lo mire parecía que no mirada bien.

-toma.- dije.

¿?: Gracias.- dijo sonrojándose.

Una sonrisa de lado apareció en mi rostro.

Al notar los hermosos ojos negros, lo mire y el bajo la mirada para que yo evitara ver el sonrojo que apareció en su rostro, por una extraña razón no le podía quitar la mirada de encima.

Fin del recuerdo.

Entonces lo descubre era el mismo chico con que había chocado, el cuándo noto mi mirada se sonrojo y termino chocando con el pupitre, la clase se volvió a burlar de él.

Yo solo mire hacia enfrente, donde el profesor ya estaba dando la clase.

Mire de reojo al nuevo alumno el cual solo mantenía la mirada en su mesa.

Ten más cuidado.- le dije.

El dio un pequeño salto en su pupitre gracias que lo había asustado.

Sasuke: gracias.

Sonreí de lado levemente.

"_este va ser un año interesante"_

SR


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 ****  
><strong>**El torpe nerd de la clase**

Me encontraba sentada en una banca retira de todos y de todo, solo me limitaba a ver a la gente pasar, me sentía tan cansada, de mi boca salió un bostezo.

Vi como el chico nuevo caminaba perdido, como si no tuviera ni idea a donde iba, o la verdad no tenía ni idea a donde iba, solté una risita cuando lo vi tropezar varias veces, era muy torpe además de nerd.

Camino unos cuantos pasos cuando un grupo de futbolistas lo empujaron haciéndolo caer, fruncí el ceño por tal acción, no sé lo que fue si impulso o molestia pero me levante y camine hacia ellos.

- No deberían de molestar a nadie.- dije de tras de ellos.

Uno de ellos se voltio, yo solo mantenía mi mirada de indiferencia.

Chico: ooo que tenemos aquí.-

Lo mire él se acercó a mí, levante la mirada ya que el chico enfrente de mi me sacaba una cabeza.

- Hmp.- me limite a decir.

Él puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

- No deberías a ser eso.- dije.

Chico: por que no.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Baje la mirada, de un momento había tomado la mano del chico, y se la empecé a doblar.

Chico: Déjame maldita zorra!- grito.

Le solté la mano y luego le di un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo sangrar y caer al suelo, los demás chicos se me quedaron viendo con cara de horror.

- Si saben que es lo que les convienes, lárguense de aquí y dejen a este chico en paz.- dije.

Los chicos movieron su cabeza en señal que sí y salieron corriendo con su amigo a arrastras.

Baje la mirada y me encontré con la del chico nerd de mi clase, el me mirada entre asombrado y aterrado.

- Deberías tener más cuidado.- dije.

¿?: Siempre me lo dices desde que nos conocimos.

Sonreí de lado.

El me miro, estire mis manos para ayudarlo a pararse, dudo pero al final las tomo.

¿?: Gra…cias.- dijo apenas.

Soltó mis manos y empecé a caminar de nuevo a la banca.

¿?: Porque lo haces.- dijo.

- Hacer que.- dije sentándome en la cabecera.

Él se sentó en el asiento muy apenado.

¿?: En ayudarme.- dijo apenas para escucharlo.

- ayudarte en que.- dije dejando de ver a enfrente para voltearlo a ver a él.

El soltó un suspiro y se levantó, lo sigue con la mirada, él se paró enfrente de mí, me incorpore quedando derecha, el me miro a través de sus lentes.

¿?: Ayudarme, estas en todos lados.- dijo la última frase en un susurro.

- Dices idioteces Sasuke.- me levante de mi asiento y empecé a caminar.

Sasuke: como sabes mi nombre.

Me voltee para verlo de enfrente.

- Eres el torpe nerd de la clase, que esperabas tarado.- dije empezando a caminar de nuevo a clases.

Nunca me detuve, seguí con mi camino, cuando di la vuelta y voltee para atrás para verlo sentado cabizbaja en la misma banca.

Solté un suspiro, pero no podía hacer nada, me di media vuelta y seguí caminando para la siguiente clase.

Abrí la puerta, el salón estaba solo, y me fui a sentar en mi respetivo asiento, me recosté en el asiento. Solo escuche el abrir de la puerta.

Tass...

Me levante de mi asiento al escuchar tremendo golpe, baje la mirada y me encontré a Sasuke tirado en medio camino a su pupitre, sus lentes estaban tirados enfrente de él.

Me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia el mientras él se sentada, me agalle y tome sus lentes, el tenia cerrados los ojos, fui acercando lentamente mis manos a su rostro, acaricie su mejilla, él estaba sonrojado, puse sus lentes en su lugar, él fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

"hermosos ojos negros"

Me puse de pie y estire mis manos.

- Ten más cuidado torpe.- dije con una sonrisa.

Sasuke: gracias.- dijo mirando al piso.

Rrrinnnn… Rrrinnnn.

Me aleje de Sasuke y tome asiento en mi pupitre.

En eso el salón se empezó a llenar, Sasuke tomo asiento.

Lo mire de reojo, vi cada detalle de él, solté un leve suspiro de mi boca.

Fruncí el ceño por tal acción, me levante de mi asiento y Salí del salón, sin importarme nada.

Camine por los largos pasillos de la escuela, corrí, corrí, hasta poder perderme entre los salones y sin rumbo fijo me encontraba ya afuera de la escuela, ahora solo recorría el bosque de la ciudad de Konoha, saque un cigarrillo y lo encendí, le di una colada, haciendo llegar el humo a mis pulmones y luego lo solté pero en mente solo estaba un pensamiento.

"el chico nerd torpe de mi clase SASUKE UCHIHA, el chico de hermosos ojos"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**Solo quiero conocerte**

Miraba el cielo como pasaban las nubes, cerré los ojos instantáneamente se me vino a la mente el chico torpe de mi escuela, fruncí el ceño, no sabía que era lo que me pasaba de un momento a otro ese inútil se me venía a la mente y no lo podía evitar. 

Me incorpore hasta quedar sentada en el frio césped, saque un cigarrillo de mi bolso, cuando lo iba a encender, un ruido de algo moviéndose en los arbusto me hizo guardarlo, voltee para atrás para ver quién era, y vi a un chico pelo negro, hermosos ojos negros aparecer en medio de esos arbustos, lo mire y fruncí el ceño.

Sasuke: Hola.- digo caminando hacia mí pero cayo antes de llegar.

Me levante del suelo y camine hacia él, que todavía estaba en el suelo, me agalle para estar a su nivel.

- Torpe estas bien?- le pregunte.

Sasuke: Eso creo.- dijo entre dientes.

Lo tome de los brazos y lo ayude para que quedara sentado, lo mire y vi cada uno de sus rasgos eran simplemente perfectos solo que esos enorme lentes que cubrían sus hermosos ojos negros y eso brakes en sus dientes que lo hacían ver ñoño.

Vi varios raspones en sus mejillas, acerque mi mano a su rostro.

- Que te paso.- dije.

Él se llevó a su mano donde tenía su herida.

Sasuke: creo que trómpese.

Saque un pañuelo de mi bolsa del pantalón y limpie su herida.

-Gra…cia.- tartamudeo.

No dije nada solo me levante y camine hasta quedar donde estaba antes, a los 3 minutos vi como Sasuke tomo asiento un lado de mí.

- Que haces aquí? – quise saber.

El me volteo a ver, y dudo en contestarme.

Sasuke: te seguí.- dijo sonrojado.

Levante una ceja.

- Por qué? .- volví a preguntar.

Sasuke se sonrojo de sobre manera y bajo la mirada, parecía que el piso tenía algo muy interesante.

Sasuke: pu... es ve…ras .- dijo apenas

Lo voltee a ver y levante ambas cejas.

Sasuke: POR QUE SOLO TE QUIERO CONOCER!.- me lo grite.

Me sorprendió quise abrir la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no me salían, las palabras de Sasuke me habían sorprendido de sobremanera.

Sasuke: solo déjame conocerte, ser tu amigo.

"amigo"

Esa palabra resonó en mi mente, voltee a verlo, sus ojos negros se posaron en mí.

Sasuke: solo déjame intentarlo.- me lo susurro a unos centímetros de mis oídos.

- Solo no te encariñes, enamores o tomes esto como una verdadera amistad, no esperes nada mí que una amistad, pero creo que ni amistad será.- dije

Sasuke me miro a los ojos.

Sasuke: intentare que cambie eso.- dijo.

Sonreí de lado a ver que Sasuke podía ser aventado cuando quería.

Voltee mi vista hacia enfrente y solté un suspiro.

"Esto era lo correcto"  
>Mire de reojo a Sasuke en su rostro tenía una enorme sonrisa por un momento su sonrisa parecía iluminarme todo mi mundo.<p>

Mire hacia el enfrente pero yo no podía ser feliz, cerré los ojos.

"a Sasuke no lo llevare a la oscuridad a él no"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola!_

_Mmm bueno no sé qué decir, solamente agradecerles, por sus Reviews, los que me sieguen o los que pusieron mi historia como favorita, gracias, por si más les dejo la continuación…_

_A se me olvida siempre poner que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto, solo la trama de la historia, también la historia esta publicada en mundosasusaku bajo el nombre Sakura_Rukia_Haruno, que soy yo, sin más aquí esta_

**Capitulo 5**

**¿Amigos?**

Segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas y un mes, eso había pasado desde que Sasuke y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos, Sasuke me contaba cosas que le habían pasado algunas tristes y otras muy chistosas pero lo que más me encantaba era verlo, me gustaba mucho perderme en sus hermosos ojos negros, su sonrisa era encantadora verla me iluminaba el día, no sabía que me pasaba, él y yo éramos amigos solo eso y unas de las condiciones que le había puesto yo era no enamorarse de mí, fruncí el ceño y golpee el suelo varias veces entonces sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí, mi cuerpo se estremeció y luego se empezó a relajarse ese efecto tenían los abrazos de Sasuke.

Sasuke: en qué piensas.- dijo en mi oído.

Sonreí.

- En nada Sasuke.- dije.

El me soltó y se sentó un lado de mí.

Sasuke: no te vi en clase Sakura- chan.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Lo mire y levante una ceja.

- Solo he faltado a una clase en todo el mes.- le conteste.

Sasuke volteo a ver el cielo.

Sasuke: Sakura.

Voltee a verlo.

Sasuke: somos amigos verdad.- dijo

Todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, acaso eso no respondía su pregunta.

- Por qué lo preguntas.-

Sasuke: solo que Ino, Hinata y Naruto son mis amigos y quisieras que también fueran los tuyos.

Lo mire un momento y baje la mirada, cerré los ojos y recordé esa vieja foto que seguía guardada en un viejo cajón, donde se podía ver sentadas a una chica rubia abrazada a una chica peli rosa y a una chica peli azul y al último arriba de ellas se veía a un rubio ojos azules muy sonriente, esa era una foto de grandes amigos juntos, abrí lentamente los ojos y en mi mente era como ver esa foto quemarse lentamente, sentí la necesidad de sacar un cigarrillo, pero no lo hice solo me levante y camine hacia a casa.

Sasuke: Sakura.- escuche el grito de Sasuke atrás de mí.

Me detuve, mi mirada se volvió fría, lo voltee a ver.

Sasuke: que tienes?

Lo mire

- Nada que te importe torpe.- le dije y retome mi camino.

Sasuke: Sakura que te pasa, no se supone que somos amigos.- dijo.  
>Me di la vuelta y lo mire.<p>

- Exactamente, tú lo dijiste se supone.

Volví a retomar de nuevo mi camino ahora sin detenerme, cuando llegue a la casa de la víbora, subí a mi habitación, y me dirigí a mi biblioteca y saque un libro grande y gordo, lo abrí , solo que ese no era un libro, era un libro falso donde guardaba mis cosas, saque una bolsa con un polvo blanco, lo mire y después lo puse en la mesa, haciendo una línea, lleve mi nariz hasta la mesa e inhale todo la línea de polvo, mi nariz empezó arder.

Todo se empezó a mover, rasque mi nariz y mire para todos lados, me levante pero se me movió el piso y caí al suelo, me levante y tome una botella de Tequila que descansaba debajo de mi cama, la saque y lo abrí me lo lleve a mi boca, sentí como cada trago me quemaba la garganta , lo aleje de mi boca, lo cerré y lo volví aguardar debajo de mi cama, intente volverme a levantar pero el piso se me volvió a mover, como pude Salí de cuarto, trómpese a cada paso de quedaba pero Salí de la casa de esa víbora, a paso lento me dirigí a donde siempre me encontraba a Sasuke, pero mi falta de equilibrio me hizo caer.

¿?: Sakura- chan.

Intente levantarme cuando escuche su voz pero no podía, sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y luego lo vi.

-Sasuke.- dije en un susurro.-

Sasuke: Sakura estas borracha.-eso sonó más a afirmación que ha pregunta.  
>El me acaricio mi mejilla.<p>

- ¿Somos amigos?- le pregunte.

Sasuke: siempre los seremos.

Cerré mis ojos y me acurruque en su pecho era muy duro a pesar de ser un nerd, sentí como su mano acaricio mi pelo, pero todo se volvió negro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Descubrimiento**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, vi el techo de un color negro, fruncí el ceño este no era mi cuarto, me senté en la gran cama donde estaba acostada y estaba en lo correcto este no era mi cuarto.

Voltee para todos lados para averiguar algo de donde rayos estaba, fruncí el ceño cuando sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza me deje caer de nuevo en la cama, cerré mis ojos.

La puerta se empezó abrir lentamente por el ruido que hacía, levante mi cabeza y lo vi.

Camino lentamente hacia mí, me incorpore hasta quedar sentada, el me miro y se acercó a mí, yo solo lo mire, sentía que mi mundo se venía abajo cuando vi su cara de preocupación.

¿?: Sakura.- dijo en susurro.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al escuchar a Sasuke decir mi nombre de su boca.

"Soy una idiota"

Sasuke: Sakura.

Abrí los ojos y lo mire, él se acercó a la cama, se subió y se acercó a mi hasta estar a escasos centímetros de mí, baje la mirada, el me hizo levantarla.

Sasuke: ¿Que te paso?

- De que hablas.- dije ignorando su pregunta.

Sasuke: hablo de lo que paso esta mañana, estabas borracha y creo que también estabas…

- CALLATE!.- grite para no escuchar lo que era obvio.

El abrió los ojos de más, se acercó a mí de nuevo pero esta vez en un abrazo me sorprendió pero mi cuerpo hizo que lo abrazara. Cerré los ojos fuertemente.

Sasuke: Sakura por favor no lo vuelvas hacer, no me gusto para nada verte en ese estado estabas muy débil.

"Débil"

Esa palabra resonó en mi mente, una y otra vez.

Me aleje de él y lo mire, sus ojos decían la verdad, acerque mi mano a su rostro y acaricie su mejilla, el cerro los ojos, me empecé acerca a él, por una extraña razón sus labios era un imán para los míos nuestros alientos empezaron a chocar, mis labios rosaron apenas los suyos, una descarga invadió mi cuerpo, me separe un poco de él, él estaba sonrojado, una sonrisa de lado apareció en mi rostro y volví acercarme de nuevo, volví a rosar sus labios con los míos pero esta vez iba decidida a besarlos cuando mis labios iban a volver a rosar los suyos.

Sasuke: sa…ku….ra…espera por favor.

Me aleje de él, me miro a los ojos.

Estaba sonrojado de más.

- Que pasa.- dije.

Sasuke: te quiero.

Mi corazón empezó acelerarse de más, una sonrisa de lado apareció en mi rostro y Sasuke se sonrojo de más.

Sasuke: pero tu dijiste que no me encariñara y que no esperara nada mas de ti que solo tu amistad.- dijo con una tristeza en su voz

- No importa.- dije intentando besarlo pero el de nuevo me detuvo.

Sasuke: Sakura yo nunca he besado a una chica.- dijo en un susurro.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, me aleje un poco de el para verlo a los ojos y confirmar que era verdad, no tenía palabras pero se me hacía de lo más tierno, Sasuke estaba muy sonrojado, el bajo la mirada, tome su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos, cuando por fin lo hizo me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.

- No importa ahora nada de lo que dije antes.- dije besando su mejilla.

Sasuke: Sakura prométeme algo.

Lo mire a los ojos para que continuara.

Sasuke: Prométeme que no tomaras y te drogaras.

Baje la mirada y fruncí el ceño a escuchar la última palabra.

- Está bien.- dije  
>Sasuke sonrió y me abrazo haciéndome caer de nuevo en su cama.<p>

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ambos a darnos cuenta en la situación que estábamos el arriba de mí.

Acaricie su rostro, el sonrió me acerque a él pero solo rose mis labios con los suyos.

Me separe de él y lo mire a los ojos

Sasuke: ¿porque lo haces? .- pregunto  
>- Por qué te besare cuando estés listo y tú me lo pidas, porque tu primer beso será conmigo torpe.<p>

Sasuke se sonrojo pero sonrió.

Sasuke: está bien mi Sakura.

Sonreí de lado y puse mis manos alrededor de cuello.

Sasuke puso sus manos tímidamente en mi cintura.

Lo acerque hacia mi quedando abrazados en su cama, quien entrara pensaría cosas que no eran, pero por ahora nosotros estábamos muy cómodos con la situación, no habíamos tenido un acercamiento así, fui cerrando los ojos, aspirando el olor varonil de Sasuke que era sumamente rico.

Sasuke beso mi mejilla y sonreí cuando mi piel se puso de gallina y mi corazón se aceleró ahí descubrí que estaba:

"Locamente enamorada del nerd torpe de la escuela que llevaba de nombre Sasuke Uchiha"


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7  
>acercamientos y sonrojos<strong>

Era un día normal, de una semana normal de un mes normal, la verdad no era un mes tan normal, ya que Sasuke y yo llevamos una relación un poco rara ya que apenas el día de ayer éramos amigos y ahora éramos algo más se podría decir.

Ahora me encontraba en mi pupitre, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cuando sonó el timbre sacándome de mi sueño, solté un bostezo y vi como el salón se empezó a llenar, me puse de pie y camine así la salida pero antes de llegar, un chico peli negro, de hermosos ojos negros entro por la puerta, me detuve por inercia, el me miro y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro después de lo que paso en su casa ayer él había tomado ese mal hábito de sonrojarse cada que lo miraba o se le dificultaba hablarme, el paso un lado de mi sin hablarme.

Fruncí el ceño, me di media vuelta y tome asiento un lado de él, el evito mirarme y se dio la vuelta, solté un bufido. Sasuke se agallo para sacar algo de su mochila, yo aproveche esa acción y camine a paso lento y me puse cerca de su odio.

- Me evitas Sasuke-kun.- dije en un susurro.

Sasuke dio un salto y se volteo con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Sasuke: por… por.

Levante una ceja.

Sasuke agallo la cabeza, voltee para enfrente y pude notar que los alumnos estaban saliendo de seguro asuma Sensei no daría clases, vi como todos los alumnos salieron del salón, cuando me asegure que ninguno estaba en el salón.

Camine y me brinque el pupitre y me acerque a él, nada me impedía acércame a él, Sasuke continuaba mirando el piso, me puse de cuclillas y lo ice levantar la cabeza, nos miramos a los ojos.

- Que te pasa Sasuke.- dije.

El solo mantenía su mirada en mí, me acerque a él, nuestros alientos chocaron, Sasuke cerro sus ojos y yo solo acaricie su rostro con mis manos, me acerque y rose nuestros labios, me aleje de él, Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente.

Sasuke: Te quiero.- susurro.

Puse mi frente con la suya, sonreímos como dos tontos enamorados, tome su mano y entrelace sus dedos con los míos, Sasuke se sonrojo a ver tal acción pero no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro.

- Eres mi nerd torpe.

Abrí los ojos, él estaba con una sonrisa tímida y sus mejillas con un sonrojo, la verdad lo hacía ver muy dulce y lindo. Me levante todavía estaban nuestras manos entrelazadas, lo jale para que se pusiera de pie cuando así lo hizo, el me acerco a él y me abrazo, cerré los ojos para disfrutar el momento.

¿?: TEME!...

Se escuchó por toda la escuela, Sasuke y yo nos separamos, fruncí el ceño ese imperativo rubio había roto mi lindo momento con mi torpe.

Volví a brincarme el pupitre y tome asiento en mi pupitre.

Sasuke: Sakura espera.

Sasuke intento hacerlo lo mismo que yo pero tropezó haciéndolo caer de lleno al suelo, me levante y camine a paso veloz hasta donde hacia el en el piso.

Lo tome de la manos y lo ice levantarse pero como su pie esta atorado solo ocasione que él se posicionara arriba de mí, Sasuke se sonrojo acaricie su rostro con mis manos.

- Ten más cuidado.- dije con una sonrisa.

En Sasuke apareció un sonrisa burlona, se empezó acercar peligrosamente, su aliento choco con el mío, cerré los ojos para disfrutar aquella acción de mi pelinegro, el roso sus labios con los míos pero los separo abrí los ojos y lo mire con sorpresa.

Sasuke: Hasta que esté preparado mi Sakura.

Sentí que el calor se me empezó a acumular en mis mejillas.

Sasuke sonrió.

Sakura: Te vez muy linda sonrojada mi Sakura.

Volvió a rosar sus labios con los míos, se puso de pie y me extendió las manos, sonreí de lado.

¿?: TEMEEE!

Se volvió a escuchar, solté un bufido.

- Creo que te tienes que ir torpe.

Sasuke: Quede de comer con ellos.

Sonreí de lado.

Sasuke: Ven conmigo, no quiero que estés sola.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Ve Sasuke, yo iré a dar una vuelta.

Sasuke: Esta bien. – dijo cabizbaja.

Me acerque a él y me puse de puntitas ya que él me sacaba una cabeza y bese su mejilla.

- Te veo al rato cerca del lago.

Sasuke, sonrió y salió corriendo a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Sonreí de lado y camine hacia el lugar de encuentro con Sasuke, sabía que iba tardar un rato pero quería estar un momento sola, así que emprendí viaje así el lugar mientras mi mente estaba con mi torpe nerd.

"Hay Sasuke te quiero" 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8  
>Loco y doloroso primer beso<strong>

Mire mi reloj que marcaban 3:00 pm ya tenía 1 hora que había acordado en llegar, solté un suspiro.

"Torpe en donde estas"

Voltee para abajo donde estaba el lago ya que para llegar a él tenías que bajar una montaña bueno más bien era un pequeño cerro, tenía la mirada hacia abajo, sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura, cerré los ojos cuando unos labios besaron mis mejillas.

¿?: Perdón.- escuche salir de su voz.

Sonreí de la lado, tome sus manos y las separa de mí, para poderme ponerme de pie, cuando lo hice sentí como me abrazo una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, rodee su cuello con mis manos, juntamos nuestras frentes y sonreímos como dos tontos enamorados.

Sasuke: Sakura estoy listo.- dijo cerrando los ojos.

Di gracias a kami -sama por que Sasuke tuviera los ojos cerrado ya que mi sonrojo era muy notorio, lo mire estaba sonrojado sonreí, cerré los ojos para disfrutar el momento, me fui acercando lentamente nuestros alientos se volvieron uno solo, rose nuestros labios me separe poco y vi a Sasuke volví a cerrar los ojos y volví a rozar nuestros labios pero lo separe sentí como Sasuke se acercó a mí, sentí como me fue soltando poco a poco, lo tome de su chamarra y lo acerque a mí, di un paso para atrás pero nunca medimos la distancia de nosotros y la bajada del cerro, solté a Sasuke y rodé hasta abajo.

Sasuke: SAKURA.- escuche gritar.

Cuando llegue abajo me trate de levantar pero me tambalee y termine en el lago, sentí como el agua me entraba por la boca y nariz, empecé a nadar para la superficie pero me era un poco difícil ya que mi cuerpo estaba lastimado.

Tass (alguien entra al agua)

Escuche el sonido de alguien entrando al agua, nade y Salí del lago pero cuál fue mi sorpresa a ver a Sasuke en el agua para nuestra mala suerte él no sabía nadar, movía sus manos de lado a otro, volví a entrar al agua nade hasta el cuándo lo tuve cerca.

- Cálmate Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y me miro, rodee con mi brazo su estómago y nos fuimos acercando a la superficie cuando llegamos lo saque primero a él y luego yo Salí, me deje caer al suelo mi cuerpo me estaba matando el dolor era muy fuerte, cerré los ojos, mi respiración era entre cortada.

Sasuke: Sakura.

Escuche la voz de Sasuke preocupada, abrí los ojos y lo mire.

- ¿Estás bien?- dije preocupada

Me senté y lo mire a los ojos acerque mi rostro al suyo y lo abrace.

Sentí como el me correspondía.

Sasuke: perdón.

- No tienes por qué disculparte.- dije cerrando los ojos.

Sasuke: pero.

No lo deje terminar.

- Nada de peros, será mejor quitarnos esta ropa mojada.- dije separándome de él y viéndome la ropa.

Vi como Sasuke se empezó a sonrojar, solté una leve carcajada al ver lo inocente que era, me levante y camine a paso lento hacia un árbol y me quite mi chamarra y la avente hacia una rama del árbol para que se secara.

- Sasuke deberías hacer lo mismo.- le dije él se acercó lentamente hacia mí.

Sasuke se quitó su chamarra e hizo el mismo procedimiento pero la aventó más fuerte y termino en la rama más alta que la mía.

Sasuke bajo la mirada.

- Eres torpe.- le dije

Vi como una aura negra lo rodeaba, me acerque a él y lo abrace.

Sasuke: no soy torpe.

- Si lo eres.

Sasuke: no lo soy y para que veas.- dijo separándose de mi.- la bajare.

Vi como camino hacia el árbol y lo empezó a trepar.

- Torpe te lastimaras.- le dije.

Sasuke: no, ya lo veras.

El empezó a subir hasta que llego a la rama donde estaba su chaqueta, la tomo y sonrió victorioso.

Sasuke: la tengo.- dijo teniéndola entre sus manos.

- Si ahora baja.- dije preocupa.

Cuando intento bajar su pie se atoro en una rama y callo quedando colgado de cabeza.

- SASUKE! .- grite.

Corrí con dolor en mi cuerpo hacia él, cuando estuve cerca de él.

- Torpe.- dijo

Nos miramos y me empecé a cercar a él, lentamente, Sasuke cerró los ojos y yo también junte nuestros labios, en un beso lento demasiado lento, haciéndonos disfrutar cada momento (pues quien no disfruta un beso tipo hombre araña y más con Sasuke Uchiha) nos separamos por falta de aire, volvimos a juntar nuestros labios disfrutando con cada movimiento que hacia que pareciere que nuestros labios estaban ellos del uno para el otro porque nos hacían tocar las nubes.

Track, (sonido de algo rompiéndose)

Nos separamos al escuchar un extraño ruido, abrí los ojos pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que la rama que sostenía a Sasuke se rompió haciendo que Sasuke terminara arriba de mí y la rama golpeara mi cabeza haciéndome perder el conocimiento.

Sasuke se levantó de arriba de mí, ya que yo había recibido todo el golpe, el miro mi cabeza que sangraba y tenía los ojos cerrado, se levantó como rayo quito la rama que estaba casi arriba de mí, tomo las chamarras y me limpio mi frente.

Sasuke: resiste.

Me cargo en brazos y salió corriendo sin rumbo.

…  
>Abrí los ojos un techo negro era lo único que miraba, mi cabeza me dolía, lleve mi mano a mi cabeza y detalle que llevaba vendas en mi manos, me intente sentar en la cama pero era doloroso pero tarde en sentarme, cuando por fin pude sentarme note que no llevaba mi ropa, llevaba una camisa y un pants negro de chico, abrí los ojos la verdad que no sabía dónde estaba y quien me había quitado la ropa y había puesto esta ropa.<p>

Escuche como una puerta se abría, voltee y mire a un chico alto, pelo negro y hermosos ojos negros, e iba con pantalón azul fuerte pero no llevaba camisa, y tenía un abdomen perfecto y su pelo mojado rebelde le daba un toque tan sexi, pero ese chico con cuerpo de dios griego era nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha el chico nerd el cual estaba locamente enamorada, pero detalle que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, el me miro y un sonrojo apareció en él, se empezó acercar a mí.

Sasuke: como estas.

No tenía palabras para el solo lo miraba, no podía creer que él era el chico nerd que me enamoro, lo mire y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en mi rostro, Sasuke se acercó a mí y me beso en los labios.

- Creo que con otro de esos estaré mejor.- dije sonriendo.

Sasuke se acercó a mí de nuevo y me beso, lleve mis manos a su cuello y empecé a jugar con su pelo mientras que nuestros labios danzaban juntos, él puso con timidez sus manos en mi cintura, se acercó a mi haciéndome acostar de nuevo en la cama, nuestras mentes estaban tan concentradas en unir nuestros labios que ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta que él estaba sobre mí, nos separamos por falta de aire, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y nuestros pulsos acelerados, nos miramos y de repente mi cuerpo empezó a doler.

- Auch.- un gemido salió de mi boca.

Sasuke se quitó rápidamente de mí.

Sasuke: Sakura estas bien.

Entonces empecé a recordar todo, sonreí y me acerque a él.

- Y que te pareció tu primer beso.- dije cambiando de tema y mirándolo.

Sasuke sonrió.

Sasuke: fue loco y doloroso.

- ¿Doloroso?- pregunte.

Sasuke: por ti.

- ¿Porque?- quise saber.

Sasuke salió de su habitación y regreso con un espejo en su mano, se sentó un lado de mí y me pasó el espejo, mi rostro tenía varias venditas y mi frente estaba vendada, Sasuke me levanto la camisa que llevaba puesta y mi abdomen o estomago esta vendado.

- Creo que para mí es doloroso.- pero sonreí y me acerque a el.- pero te gusto.

Sasuke: claro.- dijo sonriendo.- pero ahora tu descansaras.

Me acosté y un lado de mi, Sasuke me abrazo y me acurruque en su pecho desnudo.

Sasuke: eres todo para mí Sakura.- dijo antes de caer los dos en un sueño juntos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9  
>una linda declaracion o ¿no?<strong>

Sentí los rayos del sol en mis ojos, tape con las cobijas para seguir durmiendo, sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos de sorpresa, me levante de la cama y mire el bulto que estaba debajo de la cama cubierto hasta la cabeza con una cobija, trague saliva, ahora que había hecho.

Mire como la cobija se movía, sentí desmayarme, cuando estaba sentado pero la cobija no me dejaba ver quien era.

¿?: Sakura.- escuche el ronroneo de alguien debajo de la cobija.

Me trate de levantar pero la cobija se me enredo en los pies y termine en el piso, solo miraba el techo negro, ¿ techo negro?.

¿?: Sakura.- escuche.

Entonces mire para la cama y vi a mi querido torpe en la orilla de la cama mirando con una expresión de ¿Qué demonios?

Entonces un suspiro salió de mi boca, el susto de a ver pasado con un desconocido la noche, entonces detalle que Sasuke no llevaba camisa, omg tenía un perfecto abdomen, ¿ey por qué no lleva camisa?, Me empecé a sonrojar a ver a mi chico nerd torpe con su perfecta figura pero porque él no llevaba camisa.

Sasuke: Sakura.- escuche salir de su boca.

Mi cabeza estaba echa bolas que había pasado ayer, no recordaba nada, baje la mirada para ver que mi ropa estuviera en su lugar, pero en cambio me encontré vestida como un chico, me empecé a sonrojar de sobremanera.

Sasuke: que te pasa amor.-

¿Amor?, esa palabra había salido de su boca, lo mire, el estiro su mano, la tome y el me jalo a su cama. Sentí su brazo tan cálido.

Sasuke: ¿que te pasa?- me pregunto.

Me acaricio mi pelo con tanta ternura, lo mire y el me miro, se acercó a mí y me beso, entonces empecé a recordar todo lo vivido ayer.

Nos separamos y nos vimos.

- Regresemos a la cama.

Nos volvimos a costar en la cama, Sasuke me tenía abrazada por la cintura y jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo, mientras veíamos la televisión.

Te quiero lo sabes, pero mi corazón en la oscuridad esta

La canción de llamada de mi celular empezó a sonar por toda la habitación, me levante y lo busque con la mirada.

Sasuke: aquí esta.- dijo con mi celular en su mano.

Lo tome y conteste la llamada.

- Bueno.

Orichumaru: te estoy esperando inútil.

- Ya voy.- lo solté entre gruñidos.

Colgué y me voltee a ver a Sasuke que estaba sentado en la cama.

Sasuke: te tienes que ir.- dijo cabizbaja.

Me acerque a él.

Sasuke: quería pasar la tarde contigo.

Sonreí y bese sus labios.

- No te preocupes regresare.

Sasuke: Segura.

- Claro torpe estaré aquí a las 3 pm solo tengo que arreglar algo.

El tomo sus lentes y se los puso sonreí al ver al chico que conocí, aunque mirarlo sin lentes, despeinado y sin camisa me hacía sonrojar.

Él se puso una camisa y me acompaño hacia la salida de su casa, cuando estábamos en la puerta, Sasuke me dio un corto beso en los labios.

Sasuke: te espero a las tres en punto aquí amor.

Otra vez esa palabra, me acerque a él y lo bese en los labios.

- Sasuke estaré aquí.

Me despedí con la mano y empecé a caminar rumbo al almacén, que quedaba a 1 hora de la casa de Sasuke, cuando llegue todos se me quedaron viendo, entre a la oficina de Orichumaru con mi semblante de que nada me importara, en cuanto cruce la puerta Orichumaru puso sus ojos en mí, fruncí el ceño.

Orichumaru: ¿dónde demonios estabas?.

Yo solo lo mire, nunca le había dado explicaciones en donde pasabas el tiempo, muchos menos se la iba dar ahora.

- Hmp.- dije solamente.

El frunció el ceño de más.

Orichumaru: no me hables así jovencita.- dijo poniéndose de pie y golpeando su escritorio.

No me sobresalte ni un segundo lo mire solamente.

Orichumaru: dime en donde pasaste la noche.- dijo

- No te importa.- dije solamente.

Sabía de antemano que si le decía que había pasado la noche nada menos que con un Uchiha iba querer que lo hundiera en el maldito vicio que yo tenía, solamente le importaba el mismo y nada más, nunca iba dejar que Sasuke se viera en vuelto en lo que era mi mundo, quería a Sasuke mas que a mi propia vida y lo iba a proteger con ella misma si era necesario.

Orichumaru se acercó a mí.

Orichumaru: dime donde estuviste.

- No te importa.

Orichumaru: entonces dime porque estas toda golpeada.- dijo fingiendo preocupación.

- Hmp solamente me pase.

Orichimaru me vio y sonrió, odiaba esa sonrisa sínica que tenía en sus labios.

Orichimaru: o veo porque no querías que supiera, porque te pasaste y no supiste con quien pasaste la noche y además te pusieron tú me-re-ci-do.- dijo separando cada palabra.

- Hmp.-dije solamente.

Empecé a caminar hacia la salida pero antes de cruzarla.

Orichumaru: Sakura.- dijo deteniéndome antes de cruzarla.

Lo voltee a ver, el saco algo de su escritorio y me lo aventó, lo tome sin ninguna dificulta y lo mire era una mochila más bien parecía una lonchera de color negra, la abrí y vi adentro que llevaba un paquete de pastillas, una bolsa con polvo blanco, una botella de tequila y 3 cajetillas de cigarros, lo voltee a ver.

Orichumaru: ahora en la noche habrá una fiesta, solo te di un adelanto de lo que habrá y veo que te encanta divertirte, espero que te guste mi regalo.

-Hmp.- cerré la bolsa y Salí de ahí con la bolsa en mi mano.

¿?: Sakura.- escuche de tras de mí.

Voltee y mire un chico de piel blanca, ojos naranja (extraños), pelo naranja con aretes en su cara, conocía al chico ya que había crecido con él y éramos buenos amigos eran de las pocas personas que confiaban en este infierno.  
>- Que pasa Pein.<p>

Pein: que te paso Sakura.- dijo preocupado.

-a esto.- dije apuntándome en la cabeza.- no es nada solo que me caí.

Pein: deberías tener más cuidado cuando tomas.- dijo conociéndome que cuando tomo me vuelvo muy torpe.

- Jajá.- dije con sarcasmo, me acerque a su oído para susurrarle algo.- llevo 3 días limpia, no he tomado, no me drogado, ni siquiera he fumado.

Pein se alejó de mí y sonrió.

Pein: jovencita me puede decir como hizo eso.

Sonreí de lado a recordar cierto pelinegro de hermosos ojos, fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué hora es?-

Pein saco su celular y vio la hora.

Pein: 2: 45 pm.-

- Maldición.- dije.

Pein: ¿qué pasa?

- Toma.- dije entregándole la lonchera.- luego te cuento.

Y Salí corriendo, se me olvido el dolor de mi cuerpo y todo lo que me rodeaba, corrí, corrí por toda Konoha para cuando llegue ya eran las 3:15 pm había recorrido 1 hora de camino en tan solo 30 minutos toque la puerta pero por el transmisor que estaba pegado en la puerta se escuchó la voz de mi torpe.

Sasuke: ¿quién es?

- Esperabas alguien más.- dije con sarcasmo.

Sasuke: llegas tarde

En mi mente se figuró a un Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

- Perdón.- dije

Sasuke: entra la puerta está abierta.- dijo.

Abrir la puerta pero todo estaba oscuro.

- Torpe.- dije. Camine y en la barandilla de la escalera encontré una nota.

Sube a mi habitación

La tome y camine hacia su habitación me sorprendió a encontrar un camino de rosas blancas, abrí la puerta lentamente, asome primero la cabeza y lo encontré sentando en su cama con los ojos cerrados y movía sus manos constantemente, se notaba que está nervioso entre y camine hasta llegar a él, cuando estaba cerca de él me hinque para quedar a su estatura.

Sasuke: Sakura.- dijo en susurro.

- Que pasa.- dije.

Sasuke: solo quería estar contigo.- dijo

No entendía nada de lo que decía así que me acerque más a él y puse mi enfrente con la de él.

- Estoy aquí, contigo y no me iré.

Sasuke: te quería preguntar algo.

El por primera vez me vio a los ojos.

Sasuke: se mi novia.

Me sorprendió, lo mire y en él no había ninguna pisca de duda.

Sasuke: ¿Sakura quieres ser mi novia?- tomando de las manos.

Lo mire, baje la mirada y mi pelo cubrió mi rostro, sonreí, al escuchar sus palabras, la verdad yo le había dicho a Sasuke que no se enamorara de mi pero ahora yo lo quiera demasiado, levante el rostro y lo mire a los ojos pero estaba muy nerviosa y volví a bajar la mirada por si me sonrojaba.

- Sasuke yo no…-pero no me dejo terminar.

Sasuke: por que no.

- Sasuke espera.

Sasuke se levantó de su cama haciendo me caer de sentón.

Sasuke: ya sé porque no quieres por soy un nerd, soy un torpe.

Me levante del suelo y trate de detenerlo.

- Espera Sasuke.

Sasuke: no te quiero escuchar.

Camino hasta su balcón y cerró las puertas.

- Sasuke ábreme.- dije tocando la puerta.

Sasuke: quiero que te vallas.

Puse mi frente en la puerta.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Sasuke: sí.

Cerré los ojos y camine hacia afuera, tome un pétalo blanco del suelo.

Cuando Salí de la casa sentí como una oleada de tristeza me invadió.

Camine hasta llegar a un lugar que mi hiciera olvidar y mejor lugar que la fiesta de Orichumaru


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10  
>Tonto<strong>

Me encontraba acostado en el zacate del cerro donde caí cuando bese por primera vez a Sasuke pero ahora estaba acostada hasta abajo casi cerca del lago, me senté para ver mejor el lago saque un cigarrillo cuando lo prendí sentí que mi cuerpo se relajó, sentí una tristeza invadirme, había dejado de asistir a la escuela sabía que Orichumaru me justificaría mis faltas, después de que Sasuke me corriera de su casa había ido a la gran fiesta de Orichumaru a la cual había bebido, drogado hasta no recordar nada para cuando desperté estaba dormida en la habitación de Pein, el cual me conto todo lo que había pasado, pero gracias a el nada me paso.

Ya había pasado un mes y nada había cambiado, tome otro cigarro de la caja y empecé a fumar, sentía que mis ojos iban a empezar a llenarse de lágrimas.

¿?: Que haces aquí.- escuche una voz detrás de mí.

Cerré los ojos.

- Acaso te importa.- dije

Podía jurar que ahora tenía el ceño fruncido.

Sentí como se acercó a mí y se sentó un lado de mí.

Por primera en vez en 1 mes lo mire, no había cambiado nada, llevaba un pantalón café, camisa a rayas de colores y sus grandes lentes, detalle que ya no llevaba su branques cuando soltó un suspiro de su boca.

Volví mi vista enfrente, cuando acabe mi cigarrillo, saque de nuevo un cigarro y lo prendí.

Sasuke: no lo hagas.- dijo.

Fruncí el ceño.

- Como te lo dije antes, acaso te importa.- dije.

El tomo mi cigarro y lo aventó, fruncí el ceño y lo mire.

- ¿Porque lo hiciste?

Sasuke: porque me lo prometiste.-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Solté un suspiro y me levante del piso, pero sentí como se movía, regrese a tomar asiento.

Sasuke: Sakura.- apenas y lo escuche.

Sentí un líquido salir de mi nariz, lleve mi mano a la nariz, y luego la mire, mi mano estaba llena de sangre. Tome los cigarros y saque uno lo olí. En cuanto lo olí supe que era un cigarro con droga, ahora estaba drogado y mi nariz sangraba.

Sasuke: que te pasa Sakura.- baje la mirada para que mi pelo tapara mi cara.

- Nada.

Trate de levantarme pero caí de nuevo en el suelo.

Sasuke: Sakura.

Vi cómo se posiciono un lado de mí, saco un pañuelo de su bolsa del pantalón, y me limpio la nariz.

Sasuke: porque lo hiciste, pensé que no lo volverías hacer.

Cerré los ojos me sentía mareada.

Sasuke quito su pañuelo de mi nariz para ver que ya no salía sangre.

Nos miramos por primera vez en tanto tiempo nos vimos a los ojos nos empezamos a cercar lentamente, en Sasuke apareció un sonrojo y sonreí por tener ese efecto en él, rozamos nuestros labios pero me separe de él.

- No puedo.- dije sentándome.

Sasuke: ¿porque?, porque soy un nerd y un torpe.

Fruncí el ceño estaba cansada de escuchar esa idiota escusa me levante y me puse enfrente de él.

- YA BASTA! No es porque seas un nerd eso no me importa, yo no me fije en ti por tu ropa o si eras guapo, yo me enamore de ti por lo lindo que eres conmigo y porque tú eres mi luz en mi oscuridad además de tus hermosos ojos negros, ya deja esa idiota escusa no te das cuenta que TE AMO TONTO!.

Su cara de sorpresa se reflejaba, no desvié la mirada.

Sasuke: porque me dijiste que no.

- Yo nunca te dije que no, tu fuiste el tonto que no me dejo terminar.

Sasuke: entonces que me ibas a contestar.

- Hmp.- dije dándome vuelta.

Sasuke: ¿Sakura quieres ser mi novia?

Me sorprendió a volver a escuchar de su boca las palabras que nos separaron, me voltee para verlo me agalle para quedar a su estatura y junte nuestras frentes, él estaba sonrojado.

Solté un suspiro y cerré los ojos.

- Sasuke yo no sé qué decir, sé que te dije que no te enamoraras de mí, pero la que termino rompiendo la regla fui yo, te amo y si quiero ser tu novia.- había recitado la mismas palabras que había pensado decirle antes de que interrumpiera aquella vez.

Sentí como me tomo de la cintura y junto mis labios con los suyos en un beso lento y dulce, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y empecé a jugar con su pelo antes de separar nuestros labios pero no nuestros cuerpos todavía podía sentir nuestras respiraciones chocar junte nuestras frentes.

Sasuke: eso es lo que me ibas a decir antes de interrumpirte.

Abrí los ojos.

- Si tonto.- dije volviendo a juntar nuestros labios.

Sasuke se separó de mí.

Sasuke: te amo mi Sakura.

- Y yo a ti torpe, tonto, nerd y mi dulce niño.- dije juntando de nuevo nuestros labios.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11  
>Amor hasta en el aire.<strong>

Solté un suspiro por mi boca por culpa del chico que dormía un lado de mí, lo mire me encantada verlo dormir, sonreí cuando abrió los ojos y me miro.

Sasuke: ¿cuantos llevas despiertas?- me pregunto.

- No mucho.- dije.

Sasuke solo sonrió, se preguntaran que hago durmiendo con Sasuke, pero solo había una respuesta, Sasuke estaba solo, sus papás se la pasaban viajando y apenas le ponían atención y su hermano nunca estaba en casa ni para dormir, Sasuke decía que su hermano tenía un departamento y que hay vivía, por eso pasaba la noche con él para que no se sintiera solo y a la vez el me mantenía fuera de lo que me destruía, había ocasiones que yo me iba pero regresaba, aunque Sasuke se molestaba cuando eso pasaba. Sonreí cuando el beso mis labios.

Sasuke: vamos a desayunar.- sonreí y moví mi cabeza en modo positivo.- muy bien bajare y preparare el desayuno mientras tú te cambias para irnos a la escuela.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y metí a dar un baño cuando Salí de la ducha me puse el uniforme la verdad no me gustaba mucho ponérmelo pero lo tenía que hacer, me deje sin anudar la corbata y baje a desayunar, no se preocupen entre Sasuke y yo no ha pasado nada, y se preguntara como tengo ropa aquí me la traje apenas ayer en una mochila, sonreí al verme deje mi pelo suelto, Salí de la habitación y un rico olor se olía por toda la casa, me dirigí a la cocina donde salía ese rico olor, y encontré a mi dulce niño cocinando me senté en la silla y me entretuve viendo cada detalle de él, cuando se volteo se sorprendió pero me sonrió, se acercó a mí y me sirvió uno ricos hot cakes, Sasuke se sentó un lado de mí y sonrió, para cuando terminamos de comer ya eran las 6: 30 am, Sasuke corrió para cambiarse mientras que yo lo esperaba en la sala, el bajo con su uniforme impecable, fajado más arriba de la cintura, su camisa abotonada hasta el último botón de arriba, su pelo peinado como si una vaca lo lamiera, y sus grandes lentes, sonreí al verlo, camino hacia mí y me beso mis labios.

- Nos vamos.

Sasuke: espera.

Me le quede viendo y él se acercó a mí y me acomodo la corbata.

- Sasuke.- dije con el ceño fruncido.  
>Sasuke: que pasa.<p>

- No me gusta traer abrochada la corbata.

Sasuke se acercó a mí y me la aflojo.

Sasuke: así está bien.- dijo.

Sonreí y le di un beso rápido en los labios.

- Gracias.- le susurro en el oído.

Caminamos a la escuela pero me detuve a unas 5 cuadras antes de llegar a la escuela.

- Nos vemos en la escuela.- le susurro.

Sasuke: porque no podemos llegar juntos.- dijo cabizbaja.

- Ya te lo dije, hay personas que no deben saber de estos, es  
>por tu bien.- dije sonriéndole.<p>

Íbamos juntos a todos lados como una pareja normal pero en la escuela no se podía saber ya que era muy peligroso para Sasuke, Sasuke empezó a caminar para la escuela mientras yo hacía tiempo, empecé a caminar a la escuela, para cuando llegue la clase ya había empezado, me senté en mi asiento y mire a Sasuke el cual no me había dirigido ni una sonrisa ni una mirada solté un suspiro, la clase trascurrió aburrida ya que era física con asuma- Sensei, cuando la clase termino todos los alumnos empezaron a desalojar el salón, sabia de sobra que Sasuke sería el último así que lo espere en la entrada, cuando no había ni un alma más que Sasuke y yo le puse seguro a la puerta y camine hacia su asiento, Sasuke no me había notado, así que me acerque y lo toque en el hombro, Sasuke dio un salto, me volteo a ver y se sonrojo.

Sasuke: Sakura.- salió de sus labios.

Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que me hablo por mi nombre, el solo me decía mi nombre cuando estábamos en la escuela y también cuando se molestaba, cuando estaba muy enojado me llamaba por mi apellido Takami.

Me acerque a él para abrazarlo pero él se hizo para atrás, puse mis manos en su pecho y lo acorrale entre yo y la pared, Sasuke se sonrojo pero mantenía su cara seria.

- ¿Porque estas molesto?

Sasuke: porque llegaste tarde.

Solté un suspiro, lo tome de la corbata y solamente lo bese, Sasuke me tomo de la cintura pero me separo un poco de él, levanto una ceja esperando que le diera una explicación, solo solté un suspiro y me resigne.

- Hice tiempo para que llegaras, contento.- dije.

Sasuke: no.- dijo

Sabía que Sasuke no se contentaría con una simple explicación ya que a Sasuke le molestaba que faltara, llegara tarde a clases o no llevara la tarea, gracias a eso mis calificaciones subieron y los maestros felices.

- Que me costara.- dije resignada.

Sasuke sonrió.

Sasuke: desayuna conmigo, mi prima, el dobe y Hinata.

Fruncí el ceño llevaba años sin hablarles, que pasaría, Sasuke puso su carita de perrito, y solté un suspiro.

- Está bien.- dije en susurro.

Sasuke me tomo fuertemente de la cintura y me levanto del suelo y me dio un beso en el aire, sonreí me encantaba que hiciera eso.

Sasuke: te amo.

- Te amo torpe.

Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde compramos nuestros alimentos, seguí a Sasuke hasta un árbol de cerezos un poco alejado de los salones, hay sentados en suelo se encontraban Ino, Hinata y naruto, de mi boca salió un suspiro.

Naruto: teme llegaste.- dijo y luego me noto.- Sakura.

Las miradas de los tres se posaron en mí, deje mi mirada que no me importa nada.

Ino: la hiciste venir para que comiera con nosotros.

Sasuke: si.- dijo sonriente.

Ahí me di cuenta que ellas me querían cerca de ellas sonreí internamente.  
>Caminamos y nos sentamos con ellos yo un poco alejada recargada en el árbol un lado de mi Sasuke, enfrente de nosotros Ino y Hinata y entre Sasuke y Hinata naruto empezaron hablar de cosas sin sentidos yo solo empecé a comer mi manzana.<p>

Naruto: Ey Sasuke les dije a las chicas si íbamos a comer esta tarde.  
>Yo seguía perdida en mi manzana.<p>

Sasuke: no lose dobe.

Naruto: vamos, mira Hinata ira conmigo.

Hinata se sonrojo y seguí perdida en mi manzana.

Ino: yo iré con Ghara mi novio.

Seguía perdida en mi manzana.

Sasuke: no quiero ser mal tercio.

Seguía perdida en mi manzana bueno en mi otra manzana ya que me la había acabado.

Naruto: no lo serás, si invitas a Hikari.

Ya no estaba perdida en mi manzana ahora escuchaba toda la  
>conversación con el ceño fruncido.<p>

Ino: pero naruto no crees que Sasuke quiera ir con Sakura.

Naruto: no, Sakura nomas se lleva molestando al Teme, él ocupa un respiro.

Fruncí el ceño y empecé a comer de mala gana mi manzana.

Naruto: Hikari es perfecta, además es muy buena con el teme de seguro dice que sí y hasta novia te consigues.

Fruncí el ceño de más y un aura negra rodeaba mi cuerpo y tome la manzana y se la avente al idiota rubio y le di directo en la frente.

- Cállate idiota.

Todos estaban sorprendidos menos naruto que iba recobrando la conciencia.

Naruto: porque hiciste eso.

- Para que te callaras.

Naruto: te digo teme que Hikari es mejor compañía.

Me levante y camine entre ellos tome al rubio de la camisa y lo hice levantarse.

- Si no te callas y dejas de estarle consiguiendo una novia a ese torpe que está ahí.- dije apuntando a Sasuke.- te golpeare.

Naruto: como si te interesa el teme.- dijo molesto.- además no te fijarías en un nerd.

Fruncí el ceño.

Sasuke: cállate naruto.- dijo

Naruto: teme pero Hikari es muy buena, además de bonita.

Ino: cállate.

Naruto: además Sakura no le importas y no le importara que salgas con Hikari.

Fruncí el ceño.

- Sasuke me importa idiota porque es mi novio, tarado.- dije  
>dejándolo caer de lleno al piso.<p>

Las chicas y naruto estaban sorprendidos, Sasuke solo me miraba sonrojado, tome mi última manzana y empecé a caminar.

Ino: espera.- dijo deteniéndome.

Voltee a verlos.

Ino: ¿desde cuándo?

- No me creen verdad.- dije mirándolos.- desde hace 3 semanas saliendo y 1 mes oficialmente novios

Todos ahí se quedaron sorprendidos hasta Sasuke.

Naruto: no te creo.

- No me importa.- dije

Naruto: de seguro es nomas para que no sea feliz con Hikari.

Camine y tome a Sasuke de la corbata y le plante un beso enfrente de ellos, era un beso dulce y tierno como sabíamos dárnoslos nos separamos y Sasuke sonrió.

- Te amo.- susurre en su oído.

Sasuke me abrazo y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

Ino: si son novios.

Hinata: está más que claro.

Naruto: pero Hikari?

Me voltee y lo mire.

- Si se te ocurre presentarle a esa tal Hikari, te castro.

Naruto trago saliva.

Hinata: NO!- grito.- Te prometo que no le presentara a ninguna chica a  
>Sasuke pero no lo castres por favor.<p>

Ino soltó una carcajada y Hinata sonrojo, y naruto se desmayó yo solo sonreí la verdad los extrañaba.

Sasuke se acercó a mi oído.

Sasuke: me encanta estar contigo y mis amigos.

Sonreí y lo bese en los labios.

Ino: ya chicos.- nos separamos y le sonreímos a la chica rubio.- con ustedes hay amor hasta en el aire.

Y la verdad que si ahora no importaba que ellos nos miraran ya que lo amaba más que nada, además que ahora tenía que encontrar a esa tal Hikari y hacerle una vista.

Bueno era cierto lo que decía Ino, entre Sasuke y yo hay amor hasta en el aire, y eso me encantaba.

Pero la verdad alguien sabe quién era esa tal Hikari.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

**Amigas de nuevo**

Solté un suspiro cuando vi en mi lugar una nota rosa la tome.

TE EXTRAÑAMOS

Mire cada detalle de la nota, ya había pasado 2 semanas que me reunía con las chicas y Naruto, Sasuke era muy feliz cuando me veía con ellos y si él era feliz yo no podía negarme, pero la verdad me sentía feliz, me sentía llena cuando está con ellos, era como tener una verdadera familia, mire la nota de nuevo y vi cada detalle de ella, era letra de una chica, sonreí al imaginarme cierta rubia peleando con una peli azul chaparra por que poner, sonreí y guarde la nota en mi chaqueta, Salí del salón para encontrarme con ellos, los encontré sentados bajo la sombra de ese gran árbol de cerezos, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro a ver la escena de mi novio con mis amigos me así sentir bien, camine y me senté un lado de mi novio.

- Hola.- dije solamente eso.

Ino: hola fren… Sakura.

La mire y levante una ceja al darme cuenta como me iba a llamar hacia mucho que no me llamaba así, así que solo lo deje pasar.

Hinata: hola Sakura-san.

Sonreí solamente de lado.

Naruto: HOLA SAKURA- CHAN.

Fruncí el ceño a causa del grito del idiota de Naruto.

Sasuke: hola Saku.

Lo mire y sonreí.

- Hola torpe.- dije.

Naruto: uy que romántica Sakura- chan.

Fruncí el ceño y lo voltee a ver.

- Quieres que cumpla mi promesa.

Hinata: cállate Naruto-kun.

Sonreí de lado al ver la cara de Naruto pálida.

Tome la mano de Sasuke, pero mi celular empezó a sonar.

Te quiero lo sabes, pero mi corazón en la oscuridad esta

Fruncí el ceño al escucharlo, solté la mano de Sasuke y saque mi celular, leí en el identificador el nombre de la persona que arruinaba este momento.

MAX

Solo del leer el nombre un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi columna.

Sasuke: porque no contestas.- dijo molesto.

Lo mire y me levante para tomar la llamaba.

- Bueno.

Max: hola princesa.- fruncí el ceño.

- No me digas así.- dije en tono frio.

Max: pues eso no pensaste a otra vez.

- Cállate.- dije entre dientes.

Max: vamos princesa, ya han pasado casi 2 meses desde que nos vimos y no

La pasamos tan bien.

- Mira déjame de estarme llamando, a mí ni me importas y ni lo aras, es mejor que me dejes en paz.- dije

Max: hay princesita no pensantes eso.

Pero colgué antes de que digiera cualquier estupideces, camine hasta llegar a una parte alejada de la escuela en una pequeña montaña llena de flores y arboles me senté debajo de un gran y frondoso árbol de cerezo que me dejaba ver la hermosa vista, solté un suspiro y saque una manzana de mi chaqueta y me la empecé a comer, desde que había salido con Sasuke me había alejado por completo del alcohol, cigarrillo y cualquier droga pero menos de las misiones que me encargaba la víbora eso me falta demasiado, pero cuando me pele con Sasuke cuando me pidió ser su novia y no me dejo terminar y duramos peleados, comité idioteces y termine saliendo con Max pero termine con él a la semana pero ahora el muy idiota no me dejaba en paz.

¿?: Que te pasa.- escuche una voz atrás de mí.

Voltee para atrás y me encontré a una rubia ojos azules sonriéndome, la mire y deje mi vista enfrente.

- Nada.

Ella se sentó un lado de mí.

¿?: Hay cosas que no cambiaran.- mire de nuevo y ahora era una chica peli azul.

- Que hacen aquí.

Ella tomo asiento del otro lado dejándome en el medio.

Ino: Te noto tensa.

Las mire y saque mí de mi chaqueta la nota que dejaron en mi mesa banco.

- Que significa esto.- dije entregándoles el papel.

Ino la miro y sonreí, pero Hinata frunció el ceño.

Hinata: te dije que fueras más explícita.

Ino: Sakura ni habla.

Hinata: pero que importa era mejor mi idea.

Ino: a si claro escribir una carta.

Hinata: era mejor.

Fruncí el ceño al encontrarme en medio de una pelea solté un suspiro.

- Dejen de pelear, me pueden explicar que es esto.- dije apuntando la nota.

Ino: la verdad.

Hinata: te extrañamos.

Las mire y sonreí a quien quería engañar yo también las extrañaba demasiado pero me metí en la cabeza que yo no las podía meter en mi mundo de oscuridad no detrás del accidente que tuvieron por mi culpa.

- No.- dije levantándome del suelo.

Hinata: no que.

- No quiero que estén cerca de mí.

Ino: no digas idioteces.- dijo.

- No son idioteces.- dije frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata: mientras tú estés cerca de Sasuke estarás cerca de nosotras.

Fruncí el ceño al recordar eso, pero también a él lo protegía porque a ellas no, las mire y sonreí.

Ino: Sakura el pasado se olvida vive el presente.

- Pero mi presente esta tan podrido como mi pasado.

Hinata: pero nosotras estaremos para ayudarte a salir de ese presente.

Sonreí de lado.

Ino: Siempre.

Ino sonrió.

Hinata: Juntas.

Hinata sonrío.

- Para toda la vida.

Ellas se levantaron y me abrazaron haciéndonos caer al suelo.

- Yo también las extrañe.- dije feliz.

Ino: y nosotras frentona.

- No comiences cerda.

Ino: frentona.

- Cerda

Ino: frentona.

- Cerda.

Hinata: de nuevo como en el pasado.

La vimos y empezamos a reír como antes.

Ino: de nuevo amigas.

- Si.- dije sonriendo.

Sabía que para mí tal vez no hubiera futuro pero por ahora viviría mi presente feliz con mi novio y mis amigas.

De nuevo juntas chicas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 **

**Momentos felices duran poco**

Eran las 8:35 de la noche y me encontraba afuera de la plaza senju, solté un suspiro, habíamos quedado llegar a las 8 en punto pero ya pasaban de las 8 ahora me encontraba sentada en una banca a las afueras de la plaza ninguno de los 5 había llegado ni siquiera mi torpe, solté otro suspiro y cerré los ojos, después de unos minutos sentí que alguien acariciaba mi espalda me incorpore y mire a esa persona con los ojos entrecerrados, llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa azul pero esta vez iba desfajado y su pelo iba rebelde y llevaba unos pequeños lentes en sus ojos, lo mire y trague saliva, mi rostro se empezó a tornar rojo lo sentía.

- Sasuke.

Sasuke: hola amor.- digo dándome un corto beso en los labios.

Lo mire y sonreí.

- Que te paso.

Sasuke: a dices eso, por mi forma de vestir y mis lentes.

- Si.- dije tomando su mano para que tomara asiento un lado de mi.

Sasuke: es que Itachi llego me entretuve platicando con él, cuando me metí a bañar, Itachi dejo esta ropa en mi cama y como iba llegar tarde me la puse.

Sonreí cuando se sonrojo.

- Y tus lentes.

Sasuke: pues me los escondió pero este era mi regalo según él y me los tuve que poner.- trago saliva.- ¿te gusta?

Lo mire y acaricie su rostro.

- sí, pero.- dije acercándome a su oído.- me encanta como te vez cuando te sonrojas en tu forma nerd o de chico rebelde, no importa como vistas yo te amo así como eres.

Sasuke me miro y sonrió, nos empezamos a cercar para juntar nuestros labios, puse mis manos en su pecho y el las suyas en mis cintura empezamos con un solo roce de labios pero luego solo nuestros labios empezaron con una danza de ternura y dulzura nos separamos y lo abrace, aspire su olor tan varonil cerré los ojos.

¿?: Interrumpimos.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar unas voces seguidas de risitas, nos separamos y vimos a los chicos parados enfrente de nosotros.

Ino: Llevan mucho esperando.

Sasuke: no claro que no.

Fruncí el ceño.

- Yo sí.

Todos se me quedaron viendo.

Naruto: y tu quien eres.- digo apuntando a Sasuke.- le eres infiel al

teme.- grito.

Lo mire como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

Solté un suspiro y me puse de pie.

- Naruto te presento a Sasuke.- dije tomando la mano de Sasuke y atrayéndolo a mi.- Sasuke él es naruto.

Naruto: y para cavarla se llama como el.- digo molesto.

Solté un suspiro.

- Eres idiota o te haces.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

Naruto: pero yo no engaño al teme.

Fruncí el ceño.

Sasuke: soy yo dobe.- grito Sasuke.

Naruto lo miro y detallo en algo.

Ino: te vez bien.

Hinata: te vez diferente.

Naruto: ahora hi….- pero no lo dejaron terminar por que Hinata le tapó la boca levante una ceja pero lo deje pasar.

- Entremos al cine.

Ino: espera Sakura, es que solo faltas tú, te quiero presentar a mi novio Ghara.

Voltee y mire a un chico alto, pelirrojo, era apuesto lo mire pero cuando mire sus ojos verdes, una fuerte punzada se sintió en mi cabeza evite su mirada y tome la mano de Sasuke.

Después de las presentaciones entramos al cine, mientras los chicos compraban las entradas, las chicas y yo platicábamos en la entrada.

Te quiero lo sabes, pero mi corazón en la oscuridad esta

La melodía de llamada empezó a sonar saque mi celular y conteste.

- Bueno.- dije sin mirar quien llamaba.

¿?: Hola princesa te vez hermosa con esos jeans ajustados negros, esa blusa de manga larga blanca que te queda muy bien a tu cuerpo y ese chaleco que se te ve prefecto .- fruncí el ceño y voltee a ver a todos lados.

- Max.- dije entre dientes.

Max: veo que ya me vistes ven conmigo quiero hablar contigo o si quieres voy contigo y tus amigos princesa.- digo.

- Desgraciado.- insulte

Lo busque con la mirada hasta que lo encontré, en la esquina del cine sonriéndome, era un chico rubio, sus ojos cafés era muy apuesto pero lo aborrecía como no tenían idea.

Colgué mi celular y lo guarde.

- Ahorita regreso.

Ino: que pasa.

- Tengo que arreglar un asunto.

Iba empezar a caminar.

Sasuke: a dónde vas amor.- me detuve y lo voltee a ver.

- Vallan entrando ahorita regreso.

Retome mi camino y ahora estaba segura que Sasuke estaba con el ceño fruncido, camine hasta donde estaba Max el cual estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

- Que quieres.- dije cuando estaba enfrente de él.

Max: mmm veo que estas molesta.

Lo mire y entrecerré lo ojos, soltó el humo del cigarrillo en mi cara haciéndome olerlo.

Max: veo que extrañas este olor.- dijo volviendo a soltar el humo.

Ese olor no era el típico olor a tabaco era el olor a droga en el cigarro,

cerré los ojos y los abrí.

- Vete Max

Max: porque no quieres pasar una GRAN noche conmigo.- fruncí el ceño.

Él se acercó a mi hasta estar a centímetros.

Max: nos podemos…

Pero no termino la frase ya que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- Te lo dije.

Max: Saku… ra me la pa.. ga … ras..- digo apenas.

Me acerque a él.

- Es mejor que te alejes y que te quedes callados si no te ira peor.

El movió la cabeza en señal que sí, se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar afuera del cine con un fuerte dolor la entrepierna, camine para dentro de la sala donde me encontré al novio de Ino en la entrada donde seria nuestra función pero al verlo un extraño presentimiento al ver sus ojos verdes.

Ghara: todos están adentro.- dijo.

- Gracias.

Caminamos a la entrada donde estaban los demás, entramos a ver una película que se llamaba malas enseñanzas, estábamos sentados así naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, yo, Ino y Ghara. La película empezó pero todos hacían cosas diferentes como naruto y Hinata que estaban sonrojados a causa que estaban tomados de las manos, Ino y Ghara se estaban tragando y Sasuke y yo solo mirábamos películas ya que Sasuke ni la mano me tomaba.

Entonces sentí como si hubieran prendido refrigeración era como si estuviéramos bajo cero, me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia la salida, no dije nada solo me Salí, corrí al baño y ahí regrese la comida lo poco que comí, Salí y me lave la cara, sentí que todo me daba vueltas y sentí como un líquido salía de mi nariz, lleve mi mano y vi como un líquido rojo salía de nariz, tome papel y me la puse en mi nariz, me deje caer en el suelo, me sentía tan mal.

Cerré los ojos por un rato y levante mi rostro como si estuviera viendo el techo para que mi nariz dejara de sangrar, cuando ya había un tiempo concreto para que no saliera sangre de mi nariz quite el papel de ahí para descubrir que ya no salía nada de ahí, me levante del suelo pero volví a regresar a él, a causa de un fuerte mareo, cerré de nuevo los ojos pero los volví abrir me levante con cuidado agarrándome de la pared para no volver a caer, camine para la cafetería del cine.

Mesero: te puedo traer algo.

Lo mire.

- Tráeme una botella de agua.

A los pocos minutos regreso con mi botella agua.

Mesero: si se te ofrece algo llámame o solo levanta la mano.

No dije nada y el solo se fue, tome la botella de agua y le di un sorbo.

Cerré los ojos para poderme relajar.

¿?: Te pasa algo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con eso hermosos ojos negros que tanto me gustaban.

- Hmp.- dije solamente.

Volví a tomarle a mi botella de agua, sentía la boca seca como si en todo el día no hubiera tomado agua, Sasuke se sentó enfrente de mí, cerré los ojos hasta que sentí que me tomo de la mano, abrí los ojos y lo mire.

Sasuke: ¿te sientes bien?

No conteste solo retire mi mano de la suya, Sasuke solo me miro, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó un lado de mí, me intente alejar de él, pero mi cuerpo choco contra la pared Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente, hasta que unió sus labios con los míos lo trate de alejar de mí, pero no pude él me tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura mi cuerpo estaba pegado en la pared y me sentía tan débil, deje caer mis brazos y me rendí, empecé a corresponderle, él se separó de mí y puso su frente con la mía.

Sasuke: Sakura dime, te sientes bien, tu frente está caliente.

Cerré los ojos.

- No me siento bien.- dije a regañadientes.

Sasuke: te llevare a casa.

Moví la cabeza en señal que si, después de unos minutos los chicos salieron de ver la película.

Ino: chicos que hacen aquí.

Sasuke: es que Sakura no se siente bien.

- Mentira.- dije.

Sasuke: Sakura.

Solté un bufido y todos soltaron la risa, nos despedimos y salimos del cine, Sasuke me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar juntos hacia su casa.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar primero luego el entro cerrando la puerta, caminamos hasta llegar hacia su cuarto, me senté en su cama mientras él estaba en el baño, cerré los ojos y me deje caer en la cómoda cama de mi novio.

Sasuke: Saku.- escuche.

- Mmm.- dije solamente.

Sentí como su mano me acariciaba el rostro, medio abrió los ojos y lo mire, Sasuke se empezó acercar y me beso, no separamos y nos vimos.

Sasuke: deberías ponerte la pijama.

Moví mi cabeza afirmando que sí.

Me levante y corrí hasta el baño y me cambie cuando regrese Sasuke estaba esperándome en la cama, me metí en las cobijas y sentí como me abrazo, por la cintura y fui cerrando los ojos.

Sasuke: te amo.

3 am cierta chica peli rosa se acurruco en el pecho de su novio buscando calor.

Sasuke: Sakura.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, apreté fuertemente la cobija y varias lágrimas de mis ojos salieron.

- Déjame en paz.- dije en sueños.

Sasuke solo me miraba no comprendía que pasaba.

Sasuke: amor despierta.- digo moviéndome para despertar.

Abrí los ojos estaba temblando lo sabía, sentí como Sasuke llevo su mano a mi frente.

Sasuke: estas hirviendo en fiebre.

Sentía que en un momento a otro me iba a desmayar, Sasuke me tomo en brazos como si fuera un bebe, escuche como lleno la bañera y luego me metió.

- Esta helada.- dije.

Empecé a temblar mis labios se tornaron morados, Sasuke vacío más agua a mi cuerpo, Sasuke me empezó a acariciar mi rostro.

Sasuke: estarás bien.

30 minutos después.

Estaba recostada en la cama con la pijama de Sasuke puesta mis ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Sasuke: amor.

Yo solo lo mire.

Sasuke: vas a estar bien y deposito un beso en mis labios.

Me recosté en la cama y empecé a cerrar los ojos Sasuke solo se quedó un lado de mí.

- ¿Estarás a mi lado?- pregunte.

Sasuke: te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado amor.- dijo.

Sonreí antes de entrar en un profundo sueño.

Tenía al novio más lindo de mundo pero como dicen los momentos lindos y felices duran poco pero los disfrutaba tanto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**¿Quién diablos es ella?**

El reloj marcaba las 5:00 pm solté un suspiro voltee a ver a toda la gente que había volví a ver el reloj que marcaban 5:01 solté un bufido parecía que el tiempo no pasaba o parecía que pasaba tan lento, solté otro bufido. Sentí que alguien toco mi cabeza y lo mire era Pein mi mejor amigo, el sonrió en cuanto me miro.

Pein: pensé que no vendrías a penas y vienes a este lugar.

Mire a Pein.

- Como no venir al campamento mensual que organiza la víbora.- dije mirando al frente.

Pein: pero este campamento dura 2 semanas.

Fruncí el ceño.

- Ya lo sé, y esas dos semanas parecen eterna.- dije entre dientes.

Pein: ja, antes no te quejabas.

- Tú mismo lo dijiste antes.- dije

En mi mente apareció mi torpe con su sonrisa que me dedicaba cada mañana.

Solté un suspiro.

Pein: todavía nos quedan 1 semana y 6 días.

- Y 10 horas.- dije y Pein sonrió.

Entonces mi celular comenzó a vibrar, mire la pantalla y era un mensaje de mi querido torpe.

Te extraño tan solo han pasado unas horas desde que nos vimos.

Remitente: MI niño.

Sonreí, Pein me miro.

Pein: por qué tan sonriente.- digo

- Por nada, solo un torpe.- dije sonriente.

Pein: ¿un torpe?

- olvidalo.- dije mirándolo.

pein: ESta bien.-dijo mirando al frente.

Las dos semanas transcurrieron más lento de lo normal pareciera que ese maldito campamento no se acabaría, cuando por fin llego a su final, salí corriendo pero me detuve ya que eran las 3:46 am y de seguro mi torpe estaría durmiendo y no lo quería molestar así que decide irme a dormir las pocas horas que quedaban para ir a la escuela.

Me recosté en el sillón de la sala y dormí un rato pero pareció que no dormí nada ya que mi celular empezó a sonar una y otra vez.

Te quiero lo sabes, pero mi corazón en la oscuridad esta

Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y me lo lleve a la oreja.

- Bueno.- dije.

Ino: frentona.

-mmm.- dije apenas.

Ino: no vendrás a clases.

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué horas son?- pregunte.

Ino: son las 6:45 am.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

- Voy, para haya.- dije

Colgué y corrí escaleras arriba para cambiarme de ropa, tome una ducha rápida me puse mi uniforme y cepille mi pelo y Salí corriendo, corrí por toda Konoha cuando llegue vi mi celular y ya eran las 7:10 am solté un suspiro no era tan tarde pero ya no podría entrar a la primera clase, así que me fui a sentar a una banca para esperar a ver a mi torpe y a mis amigos.

Mientras esperaba me puse a escuchar un poco de música, cuando menos me lo esperaba ya se encontraba cierta rubia enfrente de mí.

Ino: frentona no llegaste a clases.

- Se me hizo tarde.- dije buscando con la mirada a cierto pelinegro que me quita el sueño.

Hinata: qué bueno que no entrantes.- comento Hinata.

Fruncí el ceño a no encontrar a Sasuke.

- ¿Y Sasuke?- pregunte.

Vi como Ino y Hinata se pusieron nerviosos, fruncí el ceño de más.

- ¿Qué pasa y Sasuke?- pregunte levantándome de la banca.

Ino y Hinata se pusieron lejos de mí.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte molesta.

Ino: veras.

- ¿Quién demonios es ella?- pregunte con un aura negra rodeándome.

Enfrente de mí, Sasuke estaba muy sonriente con una pelirroja de lentes la cual lo estaba abrazando, mi aura maligna creció y Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo.

- Si me permiten le are una visita a alguien.- dije caminado para con Sasuke y su amiga peli roja.

Ino: espera frentona.

Hinata: si espera.

Sentí como las chicas me tomaron por la espalda para que no continuara

caminando.

- Déjenme solo le daré una bienvenida.

Ino: ni se te ocurra.

Hinata: es solo la chica nueva.

Me solté de su agarre y me senté de nuevo en la banca de mala gana.

- ¿Cuando llego? - pregunte.

Ino: hace 3 días.

- ¿Y por qué esta con Sasuke?

Hinata: porque Sasuke es su guía por la escuela y encargado para que se ponga al corriente con las clases.

Solté un bufido.

- ¿Por qué él?

Hinata: es el más inteligente.

- Maldita sea.-

Sasuke se empezó acercar a nosotras venía muy sonriente con la pelirroja esa.

Sasuke: hola chicas.- digo muy sonriente.

Ino: hola primo.

Hinata: hola Sasuke.

Pude notar que Sasuke no había notado mi presencia.

Sasuke: ¿quieren ir a comer con nosotros?

Fruncí el ceño y me aura empezó a crecer.

¿?: Si vamos chicas.- digo la pelirroja.

Ino: es que

Hinata: veras.

Ino: Auch (estornudo) Sakura Auch.

Sasuke: que, ya vamos a comer.

Me levante de mi asiento y camine a si a él.

- Si vamos a comer.- dije entre gruñidos.

Sasuke: Sakura.- dijo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- Hmp, vamos chicas.- dije caminando hacia otro lugar.

Sasuke: Sakura espera.

- Que quieres Uchiha.- dije molesta.

Sasuke: ¿estas molesta?

Solo lo mire y levante una ceja.

Sasuke: te presento a Karin kateke.-

Mire a la pelirroja y ella a mí.

Karin: mucho gusto.

- El mío no.- dije en susurro.- Sakura.

Karin: tu apellido.

- No te importa.

Karin: o no lo tienes.- digo en modo venenoso.

Baje la mirada, fruncí el ceño.

- Adiós Uchiha.

Y empecé a caminar dejando solos a esos dos.

Desde este momento odiaba a Karin kateke era oficial.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Tormento**

Ya había pasado una semana, UNA SEMANA desde que apareció esa odiosa pelirroja y Sasuke y yo ni siquiera habíamos hablado, la mayoría del tiempo de Sasuke lo ocupaba esa tonta, odiosa y piruja pelirroja la odiaba, ahora me encontraba en cama con el ceño fruncido, solo mirando el techo de la habitación de mi mejor amigo, había pasado ahí los últimos dos días ya que me había enfermado por andar vagando en medio de la noche, caminando en medio de la lluvia siendo el día mas frio del mes ahora solo me quedaba quedarme en cama con un resfriado de los mil demonios, solo estaba acostada con tos, gripe, temperatura y dolor de cuerpo, que más me podía pasar, solté gruñido y me tape hasta la cara por el frio que traía.

- Te odio Sasuke.- dije frunciendo ceño.

…Pero en otro lado, siendo exactos en la escuela…

En la escuela se encontraba caminando cierto pelinegro con su uniforme impecable fajado hasta su obligo y su peinado que parecía que lo lamio una vaca, caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con el ceño fruncido ya que no había encontrado a su querida peli rosa (ósea yo), ya habían acabado las clases y ella ni sus luces, camino hasta la banca donde se encontraban las chicas comiendo tranquilamente unas ricas papitas, el camino hasta ellas.

Sasuke: Hola Chicas.

Ino: Hola primo.

Hinata: Hola Sasuke.

Sasuke tomo asiento en el suelo enfrente de ellas.

Sasuke: Oyes les puedo hacer una pregunta.- digo mirándolas con el ceño fruncido.

Ino: que pasa.- digo llevándose una papa a la boca.

Sasuke: ¿Han visto a Sakura?

Las chicas solo lo miraron.

Hinata: Es tu novia y no sabes dónde está.- digo con sarcasmo

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Sasuke: ¿Dónde está?- volvió a preguntar.

Ino: Sakura no vino a la escuela.- digo sin mirar a Sasuke.

Sasuke: otra vez maldita sea si apenas ayer acaba de llegar de su viaje.- dijo molesto.

Hinata: no te has dado cuenta.- digo con el ceño fruncido.

Ino: no eres muy inteligente como la gente lo cree más bien eres un idiota.

Sasuke frunció más el ceño.

Hinata: Sakura y tú no se hablan desde hace 1 semana.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo y empezó a recordar que era cierto apenas y se dedicaban una miraba.

Ino: ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que tu novia está enferma verdad.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

Sasuke: ¿Qué?- grito.

Ino: hasta el idiota de naruto lo sabe.

Hinata: oyes naruto no es un idiota.

Ino: es claro que si.- digo mirándola.

Hinata solo soltó un bufido.

Ino: pero no hablamos de naruto, hablamos del idiota de mi primo.

Sasuke: Cállate.- dijo.

Ino: no me callo y la verdad es que desde que llego Karin has dejado de lado a Sakura, ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta que vino a la escuela enferma y que un chico peli naranja la vino a recoger, porque TU NOVIA no se sentía bien y tú con esa pelirroja.

Sasuke: QUIEN ES ESE CHICO PELINARANJA.- Grito molesto.

Ino: Su mejor amigo idiota.

Sasuke bajo la mirada, si era verdad eso si era un idiota había dejado sola a su novia, cuando él le había prometido no dejarla sola nunca.

¿?: Sasuke- kun.- digo una chica pelirroja.

Sasuke: Karin.- dijo

Karin: Sasuke- kun te quería decir que si me ayudas con mis apuntes cuando salgamos de la escuela.

Sasuke sola la miro y ella puso una carita de perrito (XP) pero a mi querido torpe solo se le vino la imagen de su querida peli rosa (ósea yo) sonriéndole.

Sasuke: no puedo Karin, tengo que ver a alguien ahora.

Karin: pero Sasuke a quien tienes que ver que sea más importante que yo.

Ino y Hinata solo la miraron con cara de quererla matar (se salvó que yo no estaba).

Sasuke solo sonrió.

Sasuke: Mi novia.

Karin solo lo miro con cara de ¿Enserio? , las chicas sonrieron.

Sasuke: nos vemos al rato, le hablare a Sakura.

Y empezó a caminar para la salida de la escuela.

- en casa de Pein-

Estaba mirando el techo apenas me acaba de levantar y estaba de lo más aburrida entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Te quiero lo sabes, pero mi corazón en la oscuridad esta

- Bueno.- dije mirando el techo.

Sasuke: Hola amor.

Me incorpore quedando sentada en la cama de mi mejor amigo.

- Sasuke.- dije.

Sasuke: el mismo amor.

En su tono de voz se note que estaba nervioso, pero lo malo es que yo todavía estaba molesta con él.

- Que quieres Sasuke.

Sasuke: sigues molesta.

- Tu qué crees.- dije.

Sasuke: te quiero ver.

- Hace 1 semana no pensabas eso.

Sasuke: lo siento amor déjame verte por fa.

Fruncí el ceño al recordarlo con su carita de perrito cuando me pedía perdón.

- Está bien.

Sasuke: qué te parece en el parque a las 3:00 pm.

Solté un suspiro.

- Está bien.

Sasuke: gracias.

- No sé por qué me das las gracias.

Escuche como Sasuke solo soltó un suspiro.

Sasuke: Saku.

-mmm.

Sasuke: Te amo.

Sonreí de lado.

- Sabes que yo también.- dije en un susurro.

Sasuke: lo sé, te veo en una hora.

- Ok.

Sasuke: hasta luego.

- adiós.

Solo escuche el sonido cuando cuelga del otro lado de la línea, sonreí y guarde mi celular, camine al baño y me cambie de ropa, mire el reloj que descansaba en la mesa de a lado y vi que marcaba las 2: 40 pm solo faltaban 20 minutos, tome mi celular y mande un mensaje, Salí de la casa de Pein para irme a encontrar en el parque con Sasuke, el parque no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de Pein tan solo unos 10 minutos, cuando llegue me fui a descansar abajo del árbol más apartado de la gente, me puse bajo la sombra del árbol más frondoso y hermoso me senté y me dedique a mirar las flores que se movían con el aire sentí un frio recorrer mi espalda me abrace a mí misma todavía estaba débil por el maldito refriado así que solo me abrace para entrar en calor, me dedique a ver a la gente para ver si Sasuke llegaba pero era inútil no había señal de él, fruncí el ceño y mire el reloj 3: 20 pm ya había pasado 20 minutos y él ni sus señas, decide ver otra vez las flores le daría a Sasuke 10 minutos más, pero en eso sentí como me abrazaban por la espalda.

Sasuke: Saku.- digo en mi odio.

Sonreí de lado, tome sus manos y las pude tocar por primera vez en una 1 semana.

Sasuke: Te extrañe mucho amor.- dijo besando mi mejilla.

- Sasuke.- dije en tono serio.

Sasuke se separó de mí y tomo asiento un lado de mí.

Sasuke: veo que sigues molesta.

Lo mire y levante una ceja, Sasuke solo soltó un suspiro.

Sasuke: perdón.- digo sacando una rosa blanca de su chamarra.

La tome y toque con mis dedos los hermosos pétalos blancos.

- Es hermosa.

Sasuke: como tu.- me sonroje y sentí como tomo mis mejillas y se acercó para darme un beso en los labios pero lo detuve.

- Espera no creas…- pero no me dejo terminar.

Sasuke: ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto.

- Si, solo tengo un poco de frio.

Sasuke llevo su mano así mi frente, sentí su mano tan fría.

Sasuke: amor estas hirviendo en fiebre te llevare a casa.

- No.- dije molesta.

Sasuke: claro que sí.

Sasuke me tomo de la mano y me empezó casi a rastrar asía su casa, para cuando llegamos sentía tanto frio que empecé a temblar.

Sasuke: te prepare un baño para que se te baje la fiebre.

Sasuke se metió al baño y yo solo me quede en su cómoda cama.

Sasuke: listo.

Me metí a bañar mientras Sasuke dijo que me prepararía algo de comer, el agua estaba helada que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de nuevo cuando Salí, me puse un pants negro con una blusa azul y su chamarra negra, Sasuke me esperaba sentado en su cama para cuando Salí, me tomo de la mano y me llevo acostar a su cama, fruncí el ceño.

- Sasuke estoy bien.- dije molesta.

Sasuke: claro que no.

- Hmp.

Sasuke tomo un plato de caldo de pollo se veía que estaba muy caliente,

Sasuke tomo una cucharada.

Sasuke: abre la boca.

- Claro que no.- dije evitando su mirada.

Sasuke: TAKEMI SAKURA ABRE LA BOCA.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar el apellido de la víbora junto con mi nombre.

- Uchiha no me digas así.

Sasuke acerco la cuchara a mi boca pero no la abrí, él se acercó a mi oído.

Sasuke: Si abres la boca.- dijo susurrando.- te daré un premio.- y después beso mi oído.

Solté un suspiro y cerré los ojos para cuando los abrí él estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrí la boca y me comí la primera cucharada,

luego Sasuke me dio una tras otra hasta que me la termine.

Sasuke: Con esto te sentirás mejor.- dijo poniendo el plato vacío en la mesa.

Lo mire y el a mí, el tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

Sasuke: perdóname me comporte como un idiota.

Sonreí.

- Lo sé, pero sinceramente verte con esa pelirroja no me gusta

Sasuke: estas celosa.

- Claro que no, es solo que no me gusta.

Sasuke sonrió y unió sus labios con los míos no me esperaba esa ración de él, nos separamos y lo mire.

- Eres mi tormento Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: Lo sé pero así me amas.

- Cállate torpe.

Volví a unir sus labios con los míos, lo extrañaba demasiado, tenía una semana sin probar sus labios con los míos, pero por ahora me iba a

cobrar todas.

Sasuke: te amo.- dijo separándose de mí.

- Y yo a ti torpe.-dije abrazándolo.

Sabíamos lo que sentíamos y nada nos separaría o eso creíamos.

Sasuke: ¿Quién es el peli naranja que te fue a recoger?

Solté un suspiro.

O hasta que Sasuke no se pusiera celoso.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Mensajes y tentaciones**

Empecé a caminar por las calles de Konoha, era una noche oscura y fría tan fría que podías ver tu propio aliento, toque la puerta de una casa más bien parecía una mansión a comparación de otras, toque de nuevo pero esta vez más fuerte, empecé a sobar mis manos para así poder entrar en calor pero era inútil que ya sentí más frio, mire de nuevo la puerta y fruncí el ceño ya que no me abrían, camine para afuera del cerco y me senté en la banqueta, abrace mis piernas y fruncí el ceño de más, solté un suspiro y cerré mis ojos.

No sé cuánto pase sentada ahí pero sentí como alguien se situaba un lado de mí, abrí los ojos y mire a esa persona con el entrecejo fruncido

- Sasuke.- dije.

Sasuke: cuanto llevas aquí no te escuche llegar.- dijo

Lo mire levantando un ceja, solté un suspiro para tranquilizarme pero no podía como que no me escucho si en todo momento me mandó un mensaje o si me llamo, mi mente viajo recordando.

Recordando.

7 am.

Me encontraba durmiendo en mi cama ya que era sábado, había salido muy tarde del almacén de orochimaru, no había visto a Sasuke desde las 5 pm ya que estaba su hermano en su casa entonces decidí descansar un rato ya que mi casa estaba sola y tuve que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Te quiero lo sabes, pero mi corazón en la oscuridad esta

Un gruñido salió de mi boca, saque una mano de entre las sabanas y tome mi celular y me lo lleve a la oreja.

- Bueno.- dije.

Sasuke: Hola amor que haces.- dijo muy alegre.

- Duermo.- dije sacando mi cabeza de entre sabanas.

Sasuke: pero ya es muy tarde.- dijo en su tono enojado.

En mi mente apareció la imagen de el con ceño fruncido y quitándome las cobijas.

Mire el reloj que descansaba en un cajón a lado de mí que marcaban las 7: 15 am.

Sasuke: Amor te tengo que dejar porque voy a levantar a mi hermano nos vemos al rato.

- Está bien.- dije apenas.

Sasuke: Te amo.- dijo-

- Yo también.- dije.

Sasuke: ¿Enserio? - pregunto.- ¿hasta dónde?

- Sasuke.-dije

Sasuke: dime.

- Si te amo, hasta el cielo.

Sasuke: tan poquito.- dijo con tristeza.

- Hasta las estrellas.- dije.

Sasuke: Tan poquito.- dijo con tristeza.

De mi boca salió un suspiro.

- Sasuke, amor que te parece que si a las 7 de la tarde voy a tu casa y te digo cuanto te amo.

Sasuke: si pero vienes.

- Claro.

Sasuke: entonces te dejo, adiós amor.

Escuche como me lanzo un beso por el teléfono, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, me encantaba los detalles de Sasuke así mí.

- Te amo.- dije.

Sasuke: yo también te amo.- dijo antes de colgar.

Me deje caer de nuevo en mi cama pero ya no me podía dormir.

11 am.

Me encontraba comiendo en el centro de la ciudad cuando de repente.

TI TI (mensaje)

¿Donde estas amor?

Te amo

Remitente: mi niño

Mire el mensaje y sonreí pero para ser sincera era el 8to que me mandaba en unos 10 minutos, conteste el mensaje como siempre lo hacía, me levante y deje el dinero en la mesa y Salí del lugar, camine hacia el almacén de Orichumaru porque teníamos una junta, entre con mi semblante serio como siempre, cuando llegue vi a mis amigos en una esquina camine a paso lento.

¿?: Sakura.- escuche.

Me di la vuelta y lo mire.

Orochimaru: donde estabas pequeña.

Fruncí el ceño y el me miro.

Orochimaru: toma.- dijo poniendo un sobre en mi mano.

Él se alejó de mí, camine y me puse en una mesa alejado de todos, mire el polvo blanco, sentí mis manos sudar, pase una mano por mi pelo, me lambí los labios, mis ojos no podían dejar de ver ese polvo blanco, sentí mi respiración entre cortada, hice una línea con el polvo y la empecé a preparar, iba acercar mi nariz a ese polvo blanco.

Titi. (Mensaje)

Me separe de ella y vi el mensaje.

Te amo amor con todo mi corazón.

Remitente: mi niño.

Use mis manos y tire todo el polvo haciéndolo caer por todo el lugar, Salí del lugar antes de caer en una tentación muy dolorosa, Salí corriendo para afuera del almacén, corrí hasta llegar al parque me deje caer cerca del lago viendo las nubes.

Titi (mensaje)

Te amo.

Remitente: Mi niño.

Sonreí, mi corazón se aceleraba solo con leer los mensajes diarios que me mandaba esos eran sus pequeños detalles hacia mí, cerré los ojos para descansar un poco, pero no sabía que iba a caer en un profundo sueño.

Titi

Abrí los ojos al escuchar el sonido de mi cel., lo tome y mire la pantalla note las 10 llamadas perdidas de Sasuke y los 23 mensaje que tenia de él, mire la hora y eran las 6: 30 pm, talle mis ojos y me levante del suelo y camine para la casa de Sasuke que quedaba a 40 minutos del parque.

…Entonces el tiempo regreso a donde estaba antes…

Sasuke: cuanto llevas aquí.

Mire mi reloj que marcaba las 8:25 pm.

- Una hora y 25 minutos.- dije mirando el suelo.

Sentí como paso su brazo por mi espalda.

Sasuke: te amo amor.- lo susurro en mi oído.

Lo mire a los ojos, los cuales eran iluminados por la luna, era una escena romántica la luna arriba de nosotros, los árboles se movían y hacían que la hojas danzaban entre nosotros en una melodía silenciosa, era un detalle tan lindo, y él se acercó a mí y sus labios se unieron con los míos, puse mis manos en su pecho, el me abrazo acariciando mi espalda.

Sasuke: debemos entrar.-dijo.

Mi respiración entre cortada que no me dejo pronunciar ninguna palabra, me tomo en brazos haciéndome fruncí el ceño, me dejo en la sala.

Sasuke: per….

Pero no lo deje terminar, me acerque a él y lo golpe en la cabeza.

- Tonto me degastes afuera.- dije.

Sasuke sonrió y me tomo de la cintura acercándome más a él.

Sasuke: me encantas cuando te enojas conmigo, te amo.

Y me volvió a besar, haciéndome tocar las nubes con un simple beso, me separe un poco de él.

- Te amo hasta luna, el sol y las estrellas y más allá mucho más allá, te amo Sasuke-kun.- dije en su oído.

Lo mire a los ojos y él estaba sonrojado y con una sonrisa en su rostro, el acerco a mí y me beso le correspondí haciéndonos perder la poco cordura que teníamos, me acaricio mi espalda haciéndome suspirar, mi corazón me latía a mil por hora, nos separamos y nos vimos a los ojos, su rostro sonrojado como posiblemente el mío estaba.

Sasuke: te amo Sakura.- dijo besando mi frente.

- Y yo a ti.

Me abrazo y yo se lo correspondí.

El momento era lo que importaba ahora.

Sasu/Saku: Te amo.- nos susurramos al oído.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Celos**

Eran las 6:45 de mañana y me dirigía a la escuela, caminaba casi con los ojos cerrados, deseaba con tantos ganas regresar a mi cama pero no lo hice, seguía caminando en la entrada ya me esperaban mis amigas, sonreí al verlas.

- Hola.- dije.

Ino: Hola frentona.

Hinata: Hola Sakura.

Solté un bostezo y talle mis ojos.

Hinata: Cansada.

Moví la cabeza afirmando.

Ino: ¿Que paso?

La mire.

- la verdad no tengo idea.

Las chicas me miraron, yo solo negué, ellas no me preguntaron mas, caminamos hasta el jardín trasero donde casi nadie iba, me recosté en el pasto.

Ino: si, que estas cansada.

- Bueno solo un poco, bueno la verdad demasiado.

Escuche la risita de mis amigas a lo que yo solo sonreí.

RIIN RIIN

El timbre resonó por toda la escuela nos pusimos de pie y caminamos al salón de clases, ino y Hinata platicaban amenamente de un tema que la verdad ni le puse la mínima atención.

Solté otro bostezo, pase mi mano por mi pelo, empecé a mirar pero sin tomar en cuenta nada a mi alrededor, tenía un pie en la tierra y otro en el mundo de los sueños, mire a las chicas que se detuvieron, me acerque a ellas y note que ya habíamos llegado al salón.

- Uuy pensé que tardaríamos mas en llegar.- dije con flojera.

Ino: mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en donde estábamos y no entrar a clases.- dijo en un susurro.

Hinata: ¡Y HASTA AHORA LO DICES!.- dijo elevando la voz.

- Cerda.- me queje.

Ino: Lo siento por que se me ocurran ideas a última hora.- dijo con el seño fruncido.

- Ultima hora.- dije mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hinata: cada cuanto trabaja tu cerebro.- dijo.

Ino: ¡oyes!.- se quejo.

Ino y Hinata empezaron una discusión, solté un suspiro y las empecé a ignorar como regularmente lo hacía cuando se ponían en ese plan, abrí la puerta del salón y mire hacia dentro, pensé que me encontraría con la mirada del Sensei pero nada, el salón estaba solo, me di la vuelta y mire a las chicas.

- Y si mejor nos vamos.- propuse para acabar la discusión y poder huir ahora que teníamos la oportunidad.

Ellas sonrieron.

Hinata: pensé que nunca lo dirías.

Ino: Uuy cosas malas, me encanta.

Sonreí y me di la vuelta para emprender la huida; mis amigas detrás de mí, caminamos para el jardín pero al dar la vuelta para seguir un camino para poder llegar a nuestro destino.

- Auch.- me queje.

Abrí los ojos los cuales había cerrado por el golpe, sentí el frio y duro piso debajo de mí y un peso de más arriba de mí.

¿?: lo siento.

Al escuchar esa voz supe quién era, levante la cabeza para poder verlo pero el hizo lo mismo lo que ocasiono un nuevo golpe.

¿?/- Auch.- nos quejamos.

Fruncí el ceño.

- Sé que me quieres pero déjame de demostrar tu amor a base de golpes.

El se puso de pie de inmediato y me ayudo para ponerme de pie, lleve mi mano a la zona en la que me di el golpe y la sobe para que pasara el dolor, como si eso funcionara.

¿?: Lo siento Saku.- dijo apenado.

Lo mire, su rostro sonrojado, hacia que mi frio corazón se derritiera, fruncí el ceño al sentirme débil por mi torpe novio, desvié la mirada.

- No te disculpes, solo fue un accidente.- lo mire.- además ya estoy acostumbrada Sasuke.

Sasuke solo bajo la mirada, avergonzado por lo que acaba de decir.

Sasuke: Saku yo…

Fruncí el ceño ahora por sentirme culpable por decirle eso.

- Sasuke no digas nada.- dije tomando su mano.-yo no me fije sí.

El movió la cabeza afirmando y sonrió.

Ino: nos vamos.- dijo interrumpiéndonos.

- Claro.- dije mirándola.

Solté la mano de Sasuke para volver a emprender la huida.

Sasuke: Sakura Takami.

Fruncí el ceño y me pare en seco.

Ino: Saku.

Hinata: Que le dirás.

Las vi antes de darme la vuelta.

- Sasuke yo.- cerré la boca y lo mire.

Sasuke: Te pintearas la clase.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Algo así.

Sasuke: enserio?

- No hay nadie en el salón.- me excuse.

Sasuke: y?

Fruncí el entrecejo.

- No diré nada mas.- dije retomando mi camino.

Sasuke: ¡SAKURA!.- alzo la voz-

Me detuve de nuevo y me di la vuelta y mire a Sasuke detenidamente.

Sasuke: yo..yo…- pero empezó a balbucear.

Me acerque a él, se sonrojo por mi cercanía, empezó a temblar y le di un corto beso en los labios, el se sorprendió pero cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento, me separe de él y camine de nuevo con las chicas.

Sasuke: ¿Dónde vas a estar?

Sonreí al saber por donde iba, su sonrojo lo hacía ver lindo y eso me gustaba demasiado.

- Al jardín trasero sabes que nadie se para en ese lugar.

Sasuke: ok pero regresa a la ultima hora, ya sabes cómo se pone la Sensei.

Moví la cabeza afirmando.

Volví a emprender la huida con mis amigas, pero sentí como me tomaron de la mano, me di la vuelta y sentí sus cálidos labios con los míos.

Sasuke: Te amo.- me susurro.

- Yo también.- las palabras salieron de mi boca por si solas.

Ino: Vamos.- dijo volviendo a interrumpir.

Hinata: Ya.-dijo interrumpiendo.

Me despide con la mano de él y camine de nuevo con las chicas hasta llegar a nuestro destino el jardín trasero, camine y me deje caer en el césped.

Ino: esto es relajante.

Hinata: Si, ¿verdad Sakura?

Las chicas me voltearon a ver a no obtener ninguna respuesta.

- ZZZzzz

Varias gotitas aparecieron en su nuca y unas sonrisas nerviosas aparecieron en sus rostros.

Ino: nunca me imagine que tuviera tanto sueño.

Hinata: o que se dormirá tan rápido.

No podían quitarme la vista de encima, yo estaba acostada en el césped, usaba mi mochila como almohada, mi respiración era pausada y calmada.

Ino: ¿que estará pasando por su cabeza?

Hinata: se ven sin ningún problema.

Ino y Hinata se sentaron un lado de mi.

Hinata: Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos.

Ino: si, se mirada así, calmada y sin ningún tipo de problemas.

Hinata: Sera mejor que la dejemos dormir.

Ino: claro, que te parece si vamos por algo de beber y de comer a la cafetería.

Hinata: me parece buena idea.

Las chicas se levantaron y caminaron rumbo a la cafetería.

….en el salón de clases….

Naruto: estoy aburrido.

Sasuke: y que crees dobe que yo no.

Naruto: sabes nos hubiéramos ido con las chicas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miro a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Naruto: hay teme ahorita estaríamos divirtiéndonos y tu estarías con Sakura- chan.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Naruto: hay teme dime que no te hubiera gustado ahorita estar con Sakura-chan.- dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sasuke se sonrojo y desvió de la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

Sasuke: No digas tonterías.

Naruto: ey teme le diré a Sakura- chan que no quieres pasar tiempo con ella.

Sasuke lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Naruto: Auch.-se quejo.

Sasuke: no vuelvas a decir tonterías.

Naruto: mejor me callo.

Sasuke: si.

Sasuke dejo de ver a su rubio amigo y poso su vista en su reloj de mano.

Sasuke: 9:30.- soltó un suspiro.- todavía faltan 3 horas para verla.

… en mi sueño…

Me encontraba en una habitación oscuro, ni una pisca de luz, hacia mucho frio, me abrace a mi misma para entrar en calor, mire para todos lados pero no había nadie, camine pero parecía que no me movía de lugar.

¿?: ¡Sakura!- escuche a lo lejos.

- ¿Quién es?.

¿?: Sakura.- Se escucharon más cerca.

Un rayo de luz entro, (no me pregunte por donde porque ni yo sé, u. u) iluminando la habitación.

¿?: Sakura porque lo hiciste.

Mire hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz y mire a una persona tirada en el piso sobre una mancha de sangre, no supe cómo o cuando, pero me tome del pie, no me podía mover, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, el levanto la mirada y me miro, sus ojos cafés sin vida, si antes no me podía mover ahora mucho menos, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

¿?: ¿Por qué mi cerezo?

Al escuchar esas palabras la luz se apago y se volvió a encender pero esta vez iluminando solo a mí, mire para todos pero la persona que me había hablado ya no estaba, solamente estaba yo enfrente de un espejo, mire mi reflejo y no podía creer lo que miraba, mi ropa estaba manchada de sangre, en mi mano derecha una pistola, la solté ocasionando un fuerte ruido al caer.

¿?: Esto eres cerecito y no lo puedes cambiar.- me susurro al oído.- Eres una asesina.

Me di la vuelta para ver el que me susurraba esas palabras pero no había nadie.

- ¡ NO SOY UNA ASESINA¡ .- grite.

Al momento de gritar esas palabras, el sonido de disparos se hicieron escuchar por el lugar, no me moví, no podía, mi cuerpo no me respondía, entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

¿?: ¡ SAKURA!

"Esa voz"

- ¡ INO!

Una luz se encendió a mi derecha, voltee para ese lugar y la mire con una herida en el estomago, corrí hacia ella pero poco antes de llegar la luz se apago.

- Ino.- la llame.

¿?: ¡ SAKURA!

- Hinata.

Mire para mi izquierda y la mire de rodillas en su pecho una herida de bala que no dejaba de sangrar.

- ¡ HINATA!

Corrí hacia ella pero antes de poder llegar sucedió lo mismo que con ino la luz se apago de nuevo.

- Hinata.- la llame.

¿?: ¡SAKURA- CHAN!

- ¡NARUTO!

Voltee hacia atrás de mi, donde provenía la voz de mi rubio amigo, la luz se encendió y lo mire tirado en el suelo en una mancha de sangre.

- Naruto.

Corrí hacia el pero la luz se apago antes que yo llegara a él.

- ¡NARUTOO!

Pero no había nada ni nadie.

¿?: Sakura.

"o no, tu no"

Me voltee y lo mire parado enfrente de mí.

- Sasuke.- susurre.

Corrí hacia él, pero de nuevo se escucharon balazos por todo el lugar me detuve y cerré con fuerza los ojos, cuando se dejaron de escuchar fui abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Sasuke: Sakura.- un susurro se escucho de su boca.

Mi corazón se detuvo, parado enfrente de mí, su camisa manchada de sangre, se tocaba el estomago, su mano manchada con su propia sangre.

Sasuke: ¿por qué lo hiciste?

La luz se encendió iluminando toda la habitación, mire mi mano derecha donde estaba una pistola, la deje caer, mire para todos lados mirando a mis amigos tirados en el suelo sobre una mancha de sangre, mis manos manchadas de sangre, mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas, mire a Sasuke.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

Camine hacia él, me deje caer de rodillas enfrente de el.

- Sasuke yo….

Sasuke: ¿PORQUE NOS MATASTES SAKURA?

Lo mire como se empezó a dejar caer, pero lo tome entre mis brazos lo recosté en el suelo y lo mire, el solo tenía la mirada perdía y sin vida, mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas.

Sasuke: porque Sakura yo confiaba en ti, pero veo que eres una ¡ASESINA!

Sasuke al decir las últimas palabras sus ojos se fueron cerrando y su corazón dejo de latir.

- ¡SASUKE!.- grite.

Abrí los ojos de los cuales lagrimas brotaban de ellos, mi respiración agitada.

- Solo fue un sueño.- me dije.

Me deje caer de nuevo en el pasto, no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño, todavía mi respiración era agitada, solté un suspiro para poderme calmar.

- Solo fue un sueño.- me repite.

Cerré los ojos para poderme calmar un poco, pero sentí como las lagrimas no paraban de salir de ellos.

- Pero se está volviendo muy repetitivo.

….. en la cafetería….

Ino: Hinata quiero unas papas.

Hinata: ino llevas tres paquetes.

Ino: pero es uno para ti y dos para Sakura, entonces donde quedo yo.- dijo con un puchero.

Hinata la miro con cara de ¿enserio?

Hinata: ino para empezar Sakura no le gustan las papas a ella le gustan las manzanas.

Ino se quedo callada.

Hinata: ¿te la ibas a comer tú?

Ino: ¡YO!, bueno, veras, claro que no.- dijo.

Hinata: ya veo de donde viene el apodo de cerda.- dijo poniendo su mano en forma de puño a la altura de barbilla dándole un toque pensador.

Ino: ¡ HINATA!

Pero Hinata empezó a caminar para la salida sin tomar en cuenta a su amiga que iba maldiciéndola.

Ino: pero me las compras.

Hinata: si no te apuras te quedas.- dijo en la entrada.

Ino solo soltó un bufido y empezó a correr atrás de Hinata.

…

Abrí los ojos al escuchar pisadas y gritos, me incorpore quedando sentada, mire a las chicas que venían peleando, varias gotitas aparecieron en mi nuca.

Ino: pero creo que debimos traer más papas.

Hinata: ya te dije que no.

Las mire, con una ceja en alto y ellas me miraron a mí con una sonrisa.

Hinata: despertaste.

Ino: ¡no¡, sigue dormida que no la vez.- dijo con sarcasmo.

Hinata la fulmino con la mirada, yo solo solté un suspiro e ino le valió la mirada de Hinata.

Ino: cuanto llevas despierta.

- Como 20 o 30 minutos.

Hinata: entonces tienes hambre.

La mire.

Hinata me aventó una bolsa con manzanas y mis ojos brillaron de la emoción, no perdí el tiempo y saque una, la limpie en mi chamarra y me la lleve a la boca.

Hinata: vez ino ella come sano, no como otras.- dijo mirándola.

Ino solo soltó un bufido y la fulmino con la mirada, las mire como se metieron en una pelea de miradas, las cuales se mandaban rayitos, hay descubre que si las miradas mataran esas chicas ya estuvieran muertas, yo solo seguía comiendo mi manzana mientras que ellas se trataban de matar.

Las horas empezaron a pasar entres gritos, risas, golpes y peleas de miradas.

- ¿Qué horas son?

Ino miro su celular.

Ino: 12:45

Hinata: faltan 15 para entrar.

Ino rodo los ojos y Hinata la fulmino con la mirada.

- Mejor nos vamos por que si llegamos tarde anko- Sensei nos va aventar su chorro.- dije antes que estas locas se empezaran a declarar la tercera guerra mundial.

Ino: mmm a mí se me hace que tú quieres ver a mi primito Sasuke- kun.- dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada picara.

Me sonroje y desvié la mirada para que ella no lo notara.

Hinata: ya vámonos.

Ino: eee tu también no te quedas atrás, quieres ver a Naruto- baka- kun.- dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba para abajo.

Hinata se sonrojo de sobre manera más que un tomate, con decirles que un tomate quedaba rosita un lado de ella, su respiración se volvió agitada.

- Oyes Hinata cálmate.

Mire a ino con cara de molesta, ella solo tomo su botella de agua le dio un sorbo y luego se la aventó a Hinata, la cual de pasar su ataque de nervios por Naruto, paso a coraje hacia la cerda.

Hinata: ¡INO!

Ino: te salve la vida.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata la fulmino con la mirada.

- jajajajaja.- solté la carcajada.

Ellas me miraron como si de mi me salieran dos cabezas, ellas se miraron entre si y empezaron a reír conmigo.

Hinata: fue divertido.

Sonreímos aceptando lo dicho por Hinata.

- Si lo fue pero tenemos que regresar.- dije levantándome.

Ino: concuerdo contigo.- dijo imitándome.

Hinata se levanto para emprender con nosotras la huida de regreso al salón, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino entramos dándonos cuenta que el salón estaba casi vacío, apenas había unos 15 alumnos entres ellos estaban Naruto y mi amado torpe, sonreí al verlo, el cual estaba sentado en el ultimo mesa banco de la segunda fila pegado a la ventana, enfrente del estaba Naruto, caminamos hacia ellos, Hinata tomo el asiento de al lado de Naruto la cual estaba roja de la vergüenza lo cual me causo gracia, yo tome asiento un lado de mi amado torpe, el cual sonrió y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo, sonreí porque tenía ese efecto en el.

Ino: ¡No quiero el asiente de enfrente!.- se quejo.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar la queja de mi amiga la cual me miraba molesta.

- Ino para empezar no estás enfrente, estas a la mitad, y ultima.- la mire y ella trajo saliva.- ¡DEJA DE ESTARTE QUEJARTE CERDA CON UN DEMONIO SIENTATE!-

Ella me miro y tomo asiento sin quejarte, sonreí y note las miradas de los demás en mi, Sasuke sonreía nervioso, pase mi mano por su pelo, su mejillas se tornaron mas rojas haciéndole competencia a la de Hinata, me aleje de él y tome asiento, ya que no le quería causar una crisis nerviosa a mi novio.

Sensei: ¡TOMEN ASIENTO MOCOSOS DEL DEMONIOS!.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos al escuchar el grito de la Sensei, varios alumnos entraron tras de ellas y el salón se empezó a llenar, me dedique a mirar de reojo a mi querido torpe, me gustaba ver sus expresiones, además de que me perdía al ver sus ojos, su mirada choco con la mía, le dedique una sonrisa a la cual él me respondió, entonces el mundo se detuvo por unos minutos y ahora todo giraba alrededor de nosotros.

Toc, toc, toc.

¿?: Sensei perdone el retraso, podría pasar.

Sasuke quito la vista de mí rápidamente y miro hacia la entrada, fruncí el ceño pero a la vez sentí un extraño dolor en el pecho, dirigí mi vista al frente para ver a esa persona, sabia quien era pero para ser sincera quería ver por que Sasuke estaba mirándola

Su pelo rojo caía en su hombros, sus lentos eran pequeños y la hacían lucir intelectual pero a la vez coqueta, su uniforme era un poco más corto que el mío, su blusa escolar se le pegaba al cuerpo haciendo que luciera su cuerpo, traía los últimos 3 botones desabrochados dejándoles a la imaginación algo a los chicos, su corbata desabrochada tapaba algo de su escote pero dejándola lucir un poco rebelde.

Mire a Sasuke el cual la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces detalle en ese pequeño detalle para todos pero el más importante para mí, sus ojos, los cuales brillaban, pero no era el mismo brillo que cuando me miraba a mí, convertí mis manos en puños hasta que mis uñas empezaron a lastimar, sentí como un liquido recorría las palmas de mis manos, baje mi mirada.

Sensei: pasa Karin, no te preocupes, pasa chica.

Abrí los ojos y la mire, caminaba a paso lento y sensual, Sasuke no la perdía de vista, tomo asiento un lado de el, el cual no perdía detalle de lo que ella hacía.

Karin: Buenas días Sasuke-kun.

El sonrió.

Sasuke: buenos días Karin-chan.

Quite la vista de ellos y la pose en mi escritorio, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, sentí la vista nublada y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

"qué demonios me pasa"

Solo escuchaba los gritos de la Sensei, las risas de mis compañeros, pero todo era como si se escuchara a la lejanía, solo escuchaba claramente las risas de Sasuke y las de Karin.

Sensei: Escuchen mocosos del demonio, encargare una tarea en equipo.

Los gritos se escucharon por todos lados.

Sensei: CALLENSE.- silencio total.- la tarea se titula problemas en el noviazgo, ya saben, celos, infidelidades, desconfianza, etc.; es para la siguiente clase, mándenme por correo a los equipos y LARGUENCE MOCOSOS DEL DEMONIO.

No supe en que momentos acabo la clase, solamente escuche el final, mire como la Sensei tomo sus cosas y salió del salón sin decir nada más.

Hinata: aremos el trabajo juntos, verdad.

Ino: claro junto a los chicos.

Mire a mis amigas y solo afirme a lo que me decían.

Hinata: chicos aremos el trabajo juntos verdad.

Mire a Sasuke, el cual al sentir mi mirada volteo pero al instante desvió su mirada, fruncí el ceño.

Sasuke: pues verán…- nervios.

- Que pasa.- dije.

el me miro.

Karin: Sasuke-kun hará el trabajo conmigo junto con Naruto.

Apreté con fuerza mi uniforme.

Karin: verdad Sasuke- kun.- dijo abrazándolo por la espalda.

Sasuke la miro y sonrió, movió su cabeza afirmando lo que acaba de decir Karin.

Entonces no lo puede soporta me puse de pie, tome mi mochila y camina hacia la salida.

Lee: hola mi bella flor de cerezo.

Lee camino hacia mí con un ramo de flores, al sentir su presencia, estampe mi puño en su cara haciéndolo estrechar contra la pared.

Karin: no deberías hacer eso con tus pretendientes a lo mejor es el único que tienes, ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun?

Me detuve en el marco de la puerta, gire un poco para verlo, el cual todavía estaba abrazado de Karin.

Sasuke: si.- dijo con nerviosismo.

Lo mire, el me miraba, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

- Hmp.- dije.

Salí del salón.

Camine por los largos pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a una banca fuera de los salones, tome asiento en el respaldo de la banca, baje la mirada, mire las palmas de mis manos que estaban lastimadas por mis propias uñas.

- Hmp. estúpido Sasuke.- susurre.

¿?: Sakura.- susurraron.

Levante la vista para quien me llamaba.

- Hinata.- dije.

Ella sonrió, detrás de ella se asomo una cabellera amarilla que era de ino, sonreí apenas.

Ino: ¿qué pasa frentona?

Baje la mirada y volví a ver las palmas de mis manos.

"tonterías mías"

- Nada chicas.

Hinata: Saku, nos reuniremos ahora en casa de ino para hacer el trabajo.

Las mire y moví mi cabeza afirmando.

Ino: ¿entonces iras con nosotras?

Afirme con la cabeza.

Hinata: segura que estas bien.

Las mire y sonreí.

- ¿Por qué no estarlo?

Ellas me miraron sin creerme pero al final desistieron de preguntar.

Ino: entonces vámonos.

Me levante de mi asiento y caminamos hacia la salida de la escuela, las chicas platicaban de cosas triviales mientras mi cabeza viajaba a los sucesos de la clase pasada.

"por que Sasuke la llamo Karin- chan, a nadie le dice así, ni siquiera a su prima"

Fruncí el ceño.

"porque se deja abrazar por ella"

Apreté mis puños.

"porque le dice a todo que si"

Baje la mirada.

¿?: Sakura.- me llamaron.

Me detuve, no necesitaba voltear para saber quién era.

- Que quieres Uchiha.

Sasuke: Saku.

Sentí como tomo mi mano, voltee para encararlo.

- Que quieres.- dije soltándome de sus agarre.

Sasuke: Saku yo…

Karin: Sasuke- Kun.

Fruncí el seño cuando ella lo abrazo y él se dejo.

Karin: Sasuke-kun ya nos tenemos que ir.- dijo tomándolo de la mano.

- Que te diviertas.- dije volviendo a empezar mi marcha.

Sasuke: "Saku ".- dijo mirándome.

Caminábamos así la casa de ino, las chicas tratan de animarme ya que iba mas callada de lo normal pero no podía evitarlo, sentía una gran molestia, me sentía traicionada, humillada, triste, entre otras cosas, el problema era que no sabía por qué dientres sentía esto.

Mi mirada se encontraba solamente mirando el suelo, las palabras de las chicas solamente eran susurros para mí, sentía mis ojos húmedos, ¿sentía ganas de llorar?

Moví mi cabeza para despejar eso absurdos pensamientos de mi cabeza, levante la mirada y me tope con las miradas de mis amigas, sonreí levemente.

Hinata: Saku has estado muy callada.

Levante las cejas.

Hinata: bueno más de lo normal.

Solté un suspiro.

- Estoy bien.- sonreí.

Ino: bueno si es todo lo que se tienen que decir, ya llegamos.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Mire para todos los lados reconociendo el lugar, entre atrás de las chicas cerrando la puerta, sonreí al recordar los momentos que pasaba con mi amiga.

Ino: pónganse cómodas, voy por algo de tomar, mientras ustedes acomodan todo.

Ino camino hacia la cocina, mientras Hinata y yo caminos a la sala, Hinata se sentó en el sillón mediano y empezó sacar la cosas de su mochila, tome asiento en el sillón más grande y empecé sacar mi cosas de mi mochila.

Ino: aquí tienen.- dijo dejando enfrente de nosotros un refrescante te frio.

Gracias.- dije solamente.

Hinata: mmm que rico esta.- dijo bebiendo de su te.

Tome mi libro de formación y lo empecé a hojear, Ino saco su laptop de su mochila.

Ino: o maldita sea no tengo pila.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata: yo no veo nada.

Ino: pues abre la ventana.

Hinata se levanto, tomo sus cosas y se sentó un lado de la ventana, yo solo me dedique a seguir hojeando mi libro.

Sentí que alguien estaba sentado enfrente de mí, levante la mirada y me encontré con los ojos azulados de amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Ino: es que, bueno.- empezó balbucear.

Levante una ceja.

Hinata: lo que pasa es que nos dividimos el trabajo en tres partes y quisiéramos saber que si quieres la parte que habla, bueno.- empezó a balbucear.

Levante la otra ceja.

Ino miro a Hinata, ella a ino y estuvieron así haciéndome perder la poca paciencia.

Ino/Hinata: EL TEMA DE LOS CELOS.- gritaron.

Levante ambas cejas y luego las fruncí, solté un suspiro.

- Está bien.- dije.

Ellas sonrieron y fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

Miraba por 6ta vez su teléfono, marco el numero por 6ta vez pero tuvo el mismo resultado que antes.

X: su llamada será transferida al buzón.

"tsk es la 6ta vez que le marco por qué no contesta"

¿?: Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: que pasa Karin-chan.

Karin se acerco a Sasuke con paso sensual, Sasuke solo la mirada.

Karin: Naruto ya se fue, y bueno veo que no te contestan el teléfono.

Sasuke miro su teléfono y soltó un suspiro.

Sasuke: creo que esta….

Karin: shhh Sasuke-kun.- dijo poniéndole su dedo en la boca de Sasuke para que guardara silencio.- no te preocupes Sasuke-kun yo estaré contigo.

Sasuke movió su cabeza afirmando lo que decía Karin.

Karin: ven.- dijo tomando su mano y guiándola así las escaleras.

"Saku"

1 hora y 30 minutos después

Un bostezo salió de mi boca, mire de nuevo mi libro y volví a empezar a repasar lo que tenía en el.

"celos son los sentimientos que se dan cuando vemos a una persona importante para nosotros tener intereses en otra persona"

Fruncí levemente el ceño.

"los celos en muchas ocasiones nos hace ver cosas que no son"

Fruncí más el ceño.

"sentir celos nos lleva hacer locuras"

Tome el libro y lo cerré de golpe."

- " patrañas"

Me recargue en el sofá y mire a las chicas, ino en la computadora sentada cerca de la entrada de la sala ya que no encontrada un enchufe para conectar su laptop, mire a mi izquierda cerca del sofá se encontraba un enchufe.

- "¿enserio?, pfff ino".

Mire enfrente de mí, cerca de la ventana a Hinata leyendo un libro y tomando notas, puse mi vista de nuevo en mi cuaderno, algunos reglones llenos con mi horrible gramática y un dibujo en la esquina.

"Sasuke: deberías arreglar mejor tus notas y dejar de hacer dibujos"

Las palabras de mi novio llegaron a mi mente al ver mis notas haciéndome fruncir el ceño, di la vuelta a la hoja y empecé a dibujar, apreté con fuerza el lápiz haciendo que los trazos en mi cuaderno se marcaran hasta quedar en la otra hoja.

Solté un suspiro e ignore todo lo que me rodeaba.

_ 30 minutos después_

Ino se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia Hinata.

Ino: chicas díganme que tienen.

Hinata: yo ya termine.

Ino: yo también, y tu frentona.

Ignorada.

Hinata: Saku.

Ignorada.

Ino: Frentona.

Ignorada

En la frente de ino una vena apareció, se acerco a mi sin que yo me diera cuenta, me miro con el ceño fruncido, yo solamente me dedicaba a ver mi cuaderno y movía mi lápiz con rapidez, ino se acerco y en un ágil movimiento me arrebato mi cuaderno.

Fruncí el ceño al no tenerlo, levante la mirada y me encontré con los ojos azules de mi amiga, ella quito la vista de mi y la dirigió a mi cuaderno, miraba cada parte de mi cuaderno y fruncía el ceño.

- Ino regrésame…

Ino levanto su mano en señal que me callara, no dije nada solamente la mire, ella bajo el cuaderno y puso sus ojos en mi.

Ino: ¿Sakura estas celosa?

Hinata: ¿Qué?

Me mordí mi labio inferior y trate de ignorar el comentario de mi amiga pero sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza.

- No.- dije desviando la mirada de ella.

Ino: no te mientas, estas celosa.- dijo.

Quise decirle algo, alegarle, gritarle en su cara "NO ESTOY CELOSA" pero sabía que me estaba engañando a mí misma, era una vil mentira, sabía que en el fondo de mi corazón había algo de verdad en las palabras de mi amiga, si, lo admitía "YO SAKURA ESTABA CELOSA".

La mire pero volví a cerrar la boca.

Hinata: Sakura, vamos, dinos.

- No.- volví a negar todo.

Ino: entonces, explícame esto.

Enseño la primera hoja de mi cuaderno, que en ella había un dibujo de una chica pelirroja de lentes siendo corretera por unos leones.

Me sonroje y desvié la mirada.

Ino: o esta.

Cambio de hoja mostrando a una pelirroja siendo aventada de un avión pero se miraba que no llevaba un paracaídas y que abajo la esperaba un panteón repleto de caimanes hambrientos.

Mi sonrojo se volvió un poco más notable.

Ino: o esta.

Ahora mostro la imagen de una pelirroja aplastada y se ve más adelante un manada de elefantes y arriba de la pelirroja un elefantito.

A la pobre de Hinata varias gotitas aparecieron en su nuca y sonría con nerviosismo.

No sabía que decir solamente decidí bajar la mirada, mi cabeza daba vueltas no sabía que decir o que hacer, la verdad sentía un coraje al recordar lo vivido unas horas antes con Sasuke, como esa piruja pelirroja se le colgaba del brazo o lo abrazo, o cuando de su boca salían las palabras Sasuke-kun.

Fruncí el ceño al recordar eso, mis manos se convirtieron en puños y de nuevo el coraje regreso a mí, sentía una extraña opresión en mi pecho.

Hinata: vamos Sakura, no está mal si sientes celos, es normal.

Levante la vista y mire a mis amigas que estaba enfrente de mí, ino aventó mi cuaderno por alguna parte de la casa.

Ino: Hinata tiene razón, no tiene nada de malo sentir un poco de celos, además yo lo sentiría si una pelirroja esta sobre mi novio cada 5 minutos.

Fruncí el ceño antes las palabras de ino.

Hinata: ino no estás ayudando, pero vamos Saku dinos algo.

Solté un suspiro y pase mi mano por mi pelo, mire de nuevo a las chicas, me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia la ventana dándoles la espalda a ellas.

- No estoy celosa, yo solamente.- fruncí el ceño.- me molesta que Sasuke esté todo el tiempo con ella, que ya no me mire como me miraba antes, que antes nos mirábamos diario ahora siempre se escusa con tengo que ayudarle a Karin.- fruncí el ceño de mas y apreté mis puños.- me molesta que ella solamente se la lleve abrazándolo y el que se deje, trato de ignorar la molestia de verlos juntos, pero.- me di la vuelta para verlas a los ojos.- NO ESTOY CELOSA.

Las chicas cayeron al suelo (estilo anime), se levantaron y me miraron.

Ino: como que no estás celosa, todo lo que dijiste quiere decir eso, que esta celosa.

Negué con la cabeza.

Hinata: pero esa molestia que tienes es la molestia que tienes por a Sasuke con Karin.

Retome el camino hacia la salida de la casa de mi amiga.

- Puede que sea cierto pero eso no me importa.- me di la vuelta y las mire.- mi trabajo está en el cuaderno que arrojaste en alguna parte de tu casa.

Solamente se escucho la puerta que se cerró atrás de mí.

Hinata: nunca admitirá sus celos.

Ino: no nunca lo haré y si mi primo tiene un poco de cerebro dejara de estar haciéndola sentir así, porque Sakura enojada, uff es lo peor.

Hinata movió su cabeza afirmando lo que decía ino.

Ino busco con la mirada el cuaderno y cuando lo ubico camino hacia el.

Ino: es cierto termino su parte.

Hinata: pobre Sakura, ahora terminemos el trabajo.

Ino: si.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solamente acompañada por mi loca mente que no me dejaba de dar vueltas acerca del asunto de mis tontos celos, el coraje seguía en mi y no lo podía evitar, cuando me di cuenta me encontraba en un bar llamado "kaze" un favorito entre los akatzuki, los fines de semanas nos encontrábamos aquí a tomar un trago.

Solté un suspiro y mire de nuevo el letrero y entre sin más, no pasaba nada si tomaba un trago.

4 chicos caminaban platicando y bromeando entre ellos.

¿?: oyes Pein podemos a ir a tomar un trago.

El chico peli naranja miro a sus amigos.

Pein: claro por qué no Kisame.

El chico que tenía cara de tiburón y le sacaba casi dos cabezas a Pein, su pelo azulado sus ojos del mismo color y respondía al nombre de Kisame.

¿?: Una refrescante cerveza nos caería bien a todos.- dijo un chico pelirrojo, sus ojos color café, era alto al igual que Pein.

Kisame: tienes toda la razón sasori.

¿?: a mí me gustaría una cerveza muy pero muy helada.- dijo un chico alto un poco más que los demás pero no tanto como Kisame, su piel blanca y su pelo rubio sus ojos azules, su ojo derecho era tapado por un mechón de pelo.

Sasori: tú siempre quieres una cerveza muy helada Deidara.

Deidara: es que así se alivian las penas.

Pein: eres el único que quiere olvidar penas en el alcohol.- dijo acercándose a la entrada del bar.

Deidara: bueno no todo el tiempo, a veces me gusta tomar por diversión.

Pein: eres mala influencia para nosotros chico.- dijo abriendo la puerta.-

Deidara: mentira.

Pein: pero qué demonios.- dijo mirando hacia el centro del bar.

¿?: cierra puerta, ven siéntate cerca que tus ojos me muestran que te han visto llorar, llenas dos copas de recuerdo de historias, que tus manos aun tiemblan se me escuchan hablar.

Deidara: Pein esa no es la jefa, la que está cantando a todo pulmón.

Sasori: si es.

Kisame: ella sí que ahoga las penas en alcohol.

Pein no le tomo importancia a los comentarios de su amigos y se acerco a la mesa donde provenía esa voz, se situó enfrente de ella, la cual su cabeza estaba recostada en la mesa y en su mano derecha un vaso de tequila.

¿?: Antes de conocerte todo era triste y sin ilusión.

El la miro estaba triste se mirada, tomo su mano y ella lo miro.

Pein: muñequita que te pasa.- dijo tomando asiento enfrente de ella.

No tardaron en llegar a la mesa los demás chicos, vieron a la chica que se llevaba su vaso de tequila a la boca.

Deidara: jefecita usted si sabe tomar.- dijo tomando asiento con ella.- cantinero un cerveza bien fría para mí y otra botella para mi jefecita.

Ella sonrió.

¿?: Tú si sabes amigo mío.- dijo.

Pein miraba con molestia a su amigo.

El cantinero se acerco a ellos con dos botellas de tequilas y otras dos de cerveza dejo un vaso con hielo y regreso a la barra.

Sasori: ¿y qué te pasa?

La chica lo miro y sonrió haciendo que el chico pelirrojo se sonrojara, ella se sirvo tequila en su vaso y se lo llevo a la boca bebiendo todo su contenido.

¿?: Aaa, no quiero hablar de eso.- dijo viendo con tristeza su vaso.

Kisame: chica.- dijo sirviéndole más tequila al vaso de la chica.- entonces brindemos por las penas.

Tomo un vaso de tequila.

¿?: salud.- dijo brindando con 3 de los chicos que estaban ahí.

¿?: saben algo.- dijo levantándose de su asiento, tomo la botella de tequila y se la llevo a la boca.

Pein: oyes ya es mucho tequila.- dijo arrebatándole la botella.

Ella frunció el ceño y miro al chico con molestia.

¿?: Pein regrésame mi botella.-dijo.

Pein: no, Sakura.

- No me interesa quiero mi botella ahora mismo.- dije.

Pein: no.

Sonreí y tome la otra botella haciendo sonreír a los demás, Pein se golpeo mentalmente por a ver olvidado ese detalle, abrí la botella y camine hacia una esquina del bar donde se encontraba la música del lugar.

- Saben algo.- dije tomando el micrófono.- estoy aquí con una botella de tequila en mi mano, ahogando mis penas en mi amigo el tequila.- dije mirando a la botella que estaba en mi mano.- todo por culpa de un chico que no puede dar ni dos pasos sin caerse, que esta mas ciego que una cabra, su inteligencia es más que la de todo ustedes juntos.- los apunte a todos con mi dedo.- y por su culpa estoy aquí con una botella de tequila en mano, pudiendo tener a cualquier chico que quisiera.- dije mirando a sasori el cual se sonrojo al instante.- pero no, estoy aquí olvidando el coraje de verlo con otra y estando conmigo, ahora yo aquí frente de ustedes cantando y emborrachándome.- dije dándole un trago a mi botella.- para olvidarme de todo.

Pein me miraba sin podérselo creer, ella (yo) cantándole a un amor maldito como lo había nombrado Pein, el cual le salió una gota de sudor en su nuca, al ver a su amigo Deidara con varias copas de más, un lado de mi.

Deidara pasó su brazo por mi cuello y me acerco a él.

Deidara: entonces jefecita, olvidemos esos malditos amores.

Afirme con la cabeza.

Acerque mi botella de tequila a su botella de cerveza y brindamos.

- A olvidar.

Deidara: y para eso necesitamos una buena canción.

Deidara se separo de mi y se acerco al reproductor de música que estaba detrás del, movió unos botones, camino hacia mí y paso de nuevo su brazo en mi.

La música empezó a sonar y yo sonreí al conocer la canción.

- Ese es mi amigo.

Deidara: muy bien ahora cantante conmigo.

Me lleve la botella y le di un buen trago y luego la aleje y sonreí.

- Cantémosle a esos ingratos.

Deidara: que te ruegue quien te quieraaaa.

- que yo, no lo voy hacer.

La música empezó a sonar por todo el lugar, el silbido y gritos de apoyo no se hicieron esperar, a Pein varias gotitas en su nuca aparecieron.

Deidara: que te ruegue quien te quiera, que yo no lo voy hacer

- Ya me hiciste mucho daño, hoy me vas a perder.

Deidara: y ni creas que estoy llorando, pues ya tengo otro querer.

- Que es sincero con mi amor que no me paga con dolor, y que claro es mejor.

Yo/ Deidara: que te ruegue quien te quiera no daré mi vida entera

- Aun amor que me hace daño, me pagabas con engaños.

Deidara: y por eso mi amorcito con la misma te pague.

La música resonaba por todo el lugar y nosotros no dejábamos de tomar, para mí el suelo no dejaba de moverse a causa de tanto alcohol que he bebido, Deidara se sujetaba de mi para no caer, Pein miraba todo con algo de gracia pero la preocupación se le miraba en los ojos acusa de todo el alcohol que he bebido.

Pein: cuando termine la canción me la llevare y ustedes a Deidara.

Sasori: buena idea.

Kisame: si Pein.- dijo.

Deidara: quien te ruegue quien te quiera, que yo no lo voy hacer

- Ya me hiciste mucho daño y hoy me vas a perder.

Deidara: y ni creas que estoy llorando, pues ya tengo otro querer.

- Que es sincero con mi amor que no me paga con dolor, y que claro, Hmp., es mejor.

Yo/ Deidara: que te ruegue quien te quiera, no daré mi vida entera

- Aun amor que me hace daño, me pagabas con engaños.

Deidara: y por eso amorcito con la misma te pague.

Yo/Deidara: que te ruegue quien te quiera, no daré mi vida entera

- aun amor que me hace daño.

Deidara: me pegabas con engaños.

Yo/Deidara: y por eso amorcito con la misma te pagueeeee….

Los aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar, los chicos se acercaron a nosotros, sasori y Kisame tomaron a Deidara, el cual ni se podía mover a causa de tanto alcohol que había bebido, Pein me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a él, para que yo no callera.

Pein: chicos llévense a Deidara y que se tome un café bien cargado.

Sasori: y un buen baño frio para que se le baja más rápido.

Kisame: tu princesita.- dijo apuntándome.- ocupa otro.

Pein me miro, mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro.

- Antes de conocerte todo era triste y sin ilusión, eran mis noches frías y un gran vacío es el que llenaba a mi corazón, pero cuando llegaste, me arrancaste tanto dolor, me motivaste a amarte con tu cariño y tu ternura mi vida cambio.

Deidara sonrió.

Yo/Deidara: y llegaste tu, como primavera en el frio invierno a mi corazón, y llegaste tu entrando en mi alma como dulce nota de una tierna canción y llegaste tuuu, cayendo contigo como dulce sueño lleno de ilusión desde que tu llegaste me enamoraste con puro amor, hoy quiero confesarte que solo tuyo es mi corazón.

Los chicos le salieron varias gotitas en su cabeza.

Deidara: y llegaste tu, como primavera en el frio invierno a mi corazón.

- y llegaste tu, entrando en mi alma como dulce nota de una tierna canción.

Deidara: y llegaste tuuu, cayendo contigo como dulce sueño lleno de ilusión.

- desde que tu llegaste me enamoraste con puro amor, hoy quiero confesarte que solo tuyo

Yo/ Deidara: que solo tuyo es mi corazón y llegaste tuuu.

Pein: sepárenlos antes que empiecen otra vez.

Sasori y Kisame empezaron a caminar casi arrestándolo a Deidara.

Deidara: acábame de matar pa que me dejas herido.

- Esperen esa me la sé yo.

Los chicos se detuvieron.

Pein: YA LLEVENSELO.

Los chicos asintieron y salieron del bar, Pein me miro, mis ojos cerraban de a poca a poco, Pein sonrió y me tomo en brazos como si de una verdadera princesa fuera.

- Bájame.- me queje.

El solo sonrió, hice un puchero que al le pareció lo mas adorable del mundo.

Pein: no muñequita porque te puedes lastimar.

Hice un puchero que hizo sonreí al peli naranja, Pein salió del bar, me subió al carro y puso en marchar el vehículo.

Era de noche y en una casa de la ciudad, la puerta se abría lentamente, solamente se miraba la silueta de alguien asomándose, entro a la casa y busco el interruptor pero en el camino se encontró un objeto que lo hizo tropezar y caer golpeándose en el proceso.

Se levanto y a paso torpe camino hacia el interruptor pero en el proceso cayo varias veces, cuando por fin pudo encender la luz, subió las escaleras y camino por el gran pasillo para llegar a su habitación cuando llego abrió la puerta lentamente.

Sasuke: Saku, amor.- dijo mirando cada detalle de su habitación.

Pero solo se encontré con una habitación sola.

"soledad"

Es solo lo que encontró en la habitación, bajo la mirada, sus ojos se nublaron, camino hacia su cama y solamente se sentó, levanto un poco la vista, mirando solamente el lugar vacio de su cama.

Sasuke: creo que estas muy molesta bebe.- dijo pero solamente la luna lo escucho.

Pein caminaba a paso lento a causa que me llevaba en sus brazos de mi boca salían puras idioteces que hacían sacar una que otra sonrisa a Pein, el entro a su habitación y me dejo sentada en su cama.

Pein: te traeré un café.- dijo dando la vuelta para salir.

- No te vayas.- dije tomándolo del brazo.

El se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

- No te vayas por favor.- suplique.

El me miro.

Pein: que dijiste muñequita.-

- No me dejes, no quiero estar sola, quiero estar contigo.-dije entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.- Pein te digo algo.

Pein: dime lo que quieras muñequita.

Sonreí con tristeza.

- Te quiero demasiado naranjita y deseo besarte como la última vez que estuvimos juntos, pero no puedo.-dije cerrando con fuerza los ojos.- por no lo puedo traicionar, no puedo ver a otro chico, ni estar con otro que no sea él, aunque quiera mi corazón le pertenece y ahora está con una chica pelirroja, si… pelirroja, Pein, ¿qué hago?, pero dime, que le ve ella es pelirroja y yo tengo el pelo rosa, siii rosa míralo.- dije tomando un mechón de mi pelo y enseñándoselo.- pero no.- lo solté de mi mano y baje la mirada.- ahora me siento una basura, ja, se me olvidaba ya lo era.

Pein me tomo de las mejillas para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Pein: muñequita no digas eso.

Rodee su cuello y enrede mis manos en su pelo, el me miraba sin podérselo creer, me acerque a él hasta sentir su respiración chocar con la mía.

- No puedo hacerle esto, a él no, lo amo demasiado.- me separe de Pein.- lo amo más que mi vida y no puedo.

Pein sonrió con tristeza y me empujo despacio para caer en su cama.

Pein: ahora duerme muñequita.

Moví mi cabeza afirmando, cerré los ojos.

- Te amo Sasuke-kun.- susurre.

Pein se acerco a mí y sonrió levemente, tomo una camisa y me cambio mi uniforme y solamente me dejo con su camisa, el en cambio sustituyo su ropa por su pijama que consistía en dormía en bóxer, y luego se metió en la cama.

Me miro y se acerco a mí, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y mi respiración era calmada.

Pein: sigues siendo igual a como te conocí, una dulce y linda muñequita.- dijo con dulzura

Rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura y me acerco a él, me acurruque en su pecho, el beso mi pelo y luego cerró los ojos y callo en un profundo sueño.

….

Sasuke miraba desde sus balcón la luna, se sentía triste, la mirada que le había dedicado en la mañana a su amaba Saku se sentía solo y triste.

Sasuke: ¿Dónde estas Saku?

El miro a la nada como si esperara que ella saliera en cualquier momento pero nada paso, bajo su mirada y entro a su habitación se recostó en su cama y miro el vacio de su cama donde le faltaba su amada Saku, acaricio la almohada donde dormía su pequeña Saku.

Sasuke: te amo Saku.-susurro

….

En la habitación adentro de una casa de las afueras de la ciudad una personita dormía.

- Te amo Sasuke-kun.-susurro entresueños.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Curiosidades y Verdades

Los rayos del sol entraban por una habitación, fruncí el ceño al sentirlos en mi cara, tome las cobijas y me cubrí la cabeza, volví a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza no se hizo esperar, fruncí mas el ceño y lleve una de mis manos a mi cabeza, varias imágenes de sucesos anteriores llegaron a mi mente pero sin recordar muy bien lo que paso al tratar de recordar solo ocasiono que mi dolor de cabeza aumentara, trate de levantarme pero sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sonreí.

Me di la vuelta con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, le descubrí la cara para poderlo ver, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver una cabellera anaranjada, tome su mano con mucho cuidado y la quite de mi cintura, se movió un poco pero se volvió a dormir me levante de la cama y note mi cambio de ropa

- ¿Qué paso?- susurre.

Intente recordar pero el fuerte dolor regreso a mí, me lleve las manos a mi cabeza, me puse de pie y busque con la mirada mi ropa, cuando la ubique en una esquina, la tome y me dirigí al baño pero en cuanto entre fuertes nauseas vinieron a mí que me hicieron regresar la poca comida que traía en el estomago, me deje caer un lado del retrete, fruncí el ceño, maldiciéndome por haber bebido, no sabía por qué lo volvía hacer si sabia las consecuencias que me traían al día siguiente, me levante y me dirigí a la regadera para tomar una refrescante ducha, cuando termine de bañarme tome una toalla y Salí del baño para tomar ropa limpia, me sorprendió al notar que mi amigo peli naranja seguía profundamente dormido, tome del fondo del armario algo de ropa.

Tome una blusa de tirantes blanca y una pantalón negro que había dejado días atrás, tome una camisa roja de mi mejor amigo; entre de nuevo al baño cuando salí ya traía mi ropa de nuevo, tome la mochila de mi amigo, metí mi uniforme y ropa sucia ahí. Me sorprendió al ver que mi amigo peli naranja siguiera dormido, solté un suspiro y fruncí el ceño al sentir de nuevo el dolor de cabeza.

Salí del cuarto sin hacer ningún ruido para no despertarlo, camine hacia la cocina y tome un vaso de agua con una aspirina, limpie con mi brazo los restos de agua que quedaron en mi boca, camine hacia el pasillo y mire hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Qué hice?- solté un suspiro y Salí de la casa.

Caminaba a paso lento sin mirar nada en común, mi mirada se enfoco en el suelo, el dolor de cabeza ya no era tan fuerte solo era un poco molesto, sentía mi boca seca como si no hubiera tomado nada de agua en días no me sorprendería poder tomar 3 garrafones de agua.

Entre a un autoservicios que estaba cerca del parque, tome una botella de agua y me acerque a pagarla, el chico que atendía me miro y me sonrió.

Chico X: Buenos Días señorita como le va.

- Buenos días.- dije solamente.

Lo mire y él se sonrojo al instante, fruncí el ceño al recordar a mi torpe novio.

- ¿Me darías la hora?- pregunte amablemente.

El sonrojo en las mejillas del chico se volvió más notable.

Chico: las sieeete, di…ez.- dijo apenas.

Tome el dinero necesario y se lo di, tome mi botella.

- Gracias.- dije.

Salí del autoservicio, y camine hacia una banca que estaba cerca y empecé a beber el agua de mi botella.

Sasuke se encontraba en el salón de clases, parecía que ponía atención pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

Sasuke: "Sakura ¿donde estas amor?"

Desvió su mirada de enfrente y la ubico en el mesa banco que estaba vacío un lado de el, no habían pasado ni 30 minutos y ya la extrañaba demasiado, la discusión de ayer no le ayudaba mucho sabia en parte que tenía la culpa.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, miro de nuevo al frente, puso una mano en su frente.

¿?: ¿Te sientes bien Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke desvió la mirada de enfrente y miro a la chica pelirroja que lo miraba entre curiosa y preocupada, el sonrió.

Sasuke: no pasa nada, Karin –Chan.- dijo.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada al frente pero la desvió levemente al lugar donde se sentaba Sakura.

Mire hacia enfrente, mi cabeza no me dejaba pensar con claridad, el dolor era muy fuerte, solté un suspiro y camine directo a mi casa, no tenia caso ir a la escuela si no iba a poder estar ahí, solamente pensar en la resaca que tenia y además de estar aguantando mis malditos celos, además de ver a Karin sobre Sasuke cada 5 minutos, solté un gruñido por lo bajo ocasionando una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza.

- Maldita sea.- me queje.

Abrió la puerta y me alegre al ver que no había nadie, entre a paso lento y me dirigí a mi cuarto a descansar pero antes de recostarme en mi cómoda cama recordé que tenía que avisarles a las chicas para que no se preocuparan, revise mis bolsas de mi pantalón pero nada, en mi mochila nada, revise en el cuarto pero nada, solté un suspiro.

- De seguro lo deje en la casa de Pein.- pensé en voz alta.

Deje mi mochila en el suelo y me deje caer en la cama, cerré los ojos.

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos?- pensé.- bueno ¿Qué estará haciendo Sasuke- torpe?

Fruncí el ceño, pero al final caí en un profundo sueño.

Los minutos pasaban hasta que se convirtieron en horas, la campana de la escuela se hizo escuchar indicando que el reloj marcaba las 10 am la hora de receso, los chicos empezaron a salir, Sasuke se encontraba un poco desesperado, caminaba de aquí para allá, Karin lo miraba desde la banca donde se encontraban ubicados.

Karin: Sasuke- kun si sigues así vas hacer una zanja.

Sasuke paro su caminar y miro Karin.

Sasuke: jejeje.- rio con nerviosismo.

Su risa paró en seco, saco su celular y marco el mismo número que llevaba marcando toda la mañana pero siempre tenía el mismo resultado.

X: el numero que usted marco está ocupado o fuera del área de servicio.

Sasuke soltaba leves maldiciones por lo bajo y uno que otro gruñido, frunció el ceño pero después bajo la mirada.

Sasuke: ¿qué hice mal?- se pregunto así mismo.

¿?: Quieres que te conteste esa pregunta.- se escucho con sarcasmo.

Karin frunció el ceño y un aura negra rodeo a Sasuke.

Karin: ino.- dijo con un toque de odio en su voz.

Ino la miro y una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro, Karin soltó un gruñido por lo bajo.

Sasuke: ¿sabes algo de ella?- pregunto en un susurro que solo ino escucho.

Ino miro a su primo.

Ino: ella está en su casa.- miro su reloj.- de seguro ahora está totalmente dormida.

Sasuke: ¿Dónde vive? – pregunto volviendo en sí.

Ino desvió la mirada y la ubico a su amigo rubio y a su mejor amiga peli azul que estaban sentados juntos a pocos metros de ahí, uno sonriendo y la otra sonrojada, miro que estaban ocupados y dirigió su mirada a Sasuke.

Ino: Sasuke te diré unas cuantas cosas.- dijo apuntándolo con el dedo, el cual Sasuke lo miraba molesto.- la primera.- levanto su dedo.- eres un idiota.

Karin: ¡Oyes! No le digas esas palabras a Sasuke-kun.- dijo levantándose mirando amenazante a ino.

Ino: mira tú.- dijo volteándose para encarar a Karin.- no te metas en donde no te importa, es mejor que te largues de aquí, porque quiero hablar con mi primo.

Karin la miro molesta, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada a Karin.

Sasuke: Karin me puedes dejar solo con mi prima.- pidió amablemente.

Karin: está bien Sasuke- kun.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y después dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a ino y después se fue.

Sasuke miro a su prima seriamente.

Ino: seguiré con mi argumento Sasuke, eres un idiota.

Sasuke: seguirás insultándome o me dirás a lo que viniste.

Ino lo fulmino con la mirada.

Ino: segunda.- dijo levantando otro dedo.- si sigues jugando a darle celos a Sakura te quedaras solo primito, tercera.- dijo levantando el otro dedo.- no te diré donde vive Sakura.- dijo dando la vuelta para huir.

Sasuke: porque no, ino.- dijo tomándola del brazo.

Ino se soltó de su agarre.

Ino: porque adoro a Sakura y a mi vida y si te lo dijo Sakura me asesinara.

Sasuke miro a su amigo rubio que se acercaron al escuchar la discusión.

Sasuke: dobe dime donde vive Sakura.- dijo tomándolo de las solapas.

Naruto trago saliva y miro a Sasuke.

Naruto: no te lo diré.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke: ¿por… porque?- dijo soltando a Naruto.

Hinata: pues mira Sasuke- chan, Sakura no quiere que sepan donde vive, solamente nosotros los sabemos por causa del destino por así decirlo.- dijo bajando la mirada

Ino: mira te lo diré así no preguntes cosas que no debes saber.

Sasuke: pero ella es mi novia tengo el derecho a saberlo.

Los chicos fruncieron el ceño.

Naruto: eso no pensaste ayer.

Sasuke bajo la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

Sasuke: me iré a clases.- dijo caminando rumbo al salón de clases.

Las chicas miraron a Naruto y el se encontraba serio, lo cual era raro en el.

Ino: tu sabes algo, que nosotras debemos saber.-dijo mirándolo de cerca.

Naruto trago saliva.

Naruto: jejeje.- rio con nerviosismo.- me voy, la campana ya sonó.- salió corriendo.

Ino miro a Hinata.

Hinata: él sabe algo.

Ino: claro que sí.

Caminaron juntas de regreso a clases.

Todo era oscuridad, me movía de un lado a otro, sentía tanto frio pero a la vez sentía que me incendiaba.

- ¡No te vayas!- grite.

Abrí los ojos, mire para todos lados detallando que estaba en mi habitación, pase mi mano por mi frente notando la capa de sudor en ella, mi cuerpo temblaban levemente, mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas y mi respiración era entre cortada.

Me puse de pie ocasionando un fuerte mareo que me ocasiono caer al suelo, me puse de pie y camine directo al baño pero antes de llegar un fuerte dolor de cabeza no se hizo esperar.

- AAA.- gemí.

Me lleve la mano a mi cabeza, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, mi vista se puso borrosa trate de mantenerme de pie pero no pude, mis piernas me fallaron ocasionando que mi frente se golpeara con el escritorio haciéndome perder el conocimiento.

Sasuke subía con desanimo las escaleras de su casa, traía arrastrando su mochila y mantenía su cabeza agallada, no tenia ánimos de nada, entro a su habitación y se dejo caer en su cómoda cama, se sentía solo y las palabras de Naruto e ino le habían afectado.

Tititi.

Se escucho por toda la habitación, Sasuke se incorporo y busco de donde provenía ese sonido, busco en todos lados, casi dándose por vencido busco debajo de su cama y ahí lo encontró, el pequeño aparatito negro, se metió debajo de la cama y tomo el artefacto.

Lo miro.

Sasuke: ¿como llegaste aquí?- cerro los ojos tratando de recordar.- ooo.- su expresión cambio y un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara.

Flash Black.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el medio la gran cama de Sasuke, jugaba desde hace rato con su celular, mientras el tomaba una ducha, Salió de bañarse y se puse un pants dejando al descubierto su torso, Salió y ahí la miro jugando entretenida con su celular.

Sasuke: si sigues así pronto te quedaras si pila.

- Se te olvida que tengo mi cargador aquí.-dijo apuntando hacia el escritorio sin quitar la vista de su celular.

Sasuke sonrió y se subió a la cama quedando a centímetros de ella, quito la vista de su cara y la puso en su cuello, trago saliva y se acerco a ella hasta que su respiración choco con su cuello.

- Jajaja.- rio.- me haces cosquillas Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió al escucharla reír, pocas veces lo hacía, se acerco de nuevo pero esta vez beso su cuello haciéndola suspirar, ella volteo y lo miro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Sasuke: "se ve tan hermosa sonrojada"

El se acerco mas a ella, haciéndolo quedar arriba de ella, se miraron a los ojos, se empezaron acercar lentamente hasta que sus labios chocaron, el beso empezó lento pero fue subiendo de volumen.

Tengo un terrible problema, el no me quiere, el no me quiere, le dije no vale pena, no te conviene

Sakura paro de besar a Sasuke y tomo su celular, en cambio Sasuke empezó a besar su cuello.

- Espera Sasuke, tengo que contestar.

Sasuke: no lo hagas.- pidió, tomando su mano donde se encontraba el aparato.

Sakura lo miro a los ojos, ella trago saliva al notar de nuevo que su novio llevaba el torso descubierto.

Sasuke: por favor.- suplico.

Sasuke se apodero de nuevo de sus labios, Sakura cerró los ojos, mientras Sasuke guiaba la mano de ella hasta el pequeño mueble que estaba un lado de su cama, Sasuke la miro y se separo un poco de ella.

Sasuke: suéltalo.- pidió con la voz entrecortada.

Ella lo soltó, ocasionando un fuerte ruido.

- Creo que se cayó.- dijo.

Sasuke: déjalo ahí.- dijo volviéndola a besar.

La melodía de una canción empezó a sonar por toda la habitación pero los dos enamorados solo se dedicaban en lo suyo, los besos empezaron a subir de volumen, de un momento a otro Sakura estaba arriba de Sasuke.

- Te amo Sasuke- kun.- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Sasuke: yo también mi sakuritha.- dijo en el mismo estado que ella.

Fin de Flash Black.

Tititi.

Se volvió a escuchar por toda la habitación, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, su rostro parecía un tomate y dio gracias a kami-sama que estaba solo y que nadie lo viera así.

Sasuke: entonces estabas debajo de la cama.- dijo mirando el aparato.- por eso no me contestaba.- sonrió.

Tititi.

Volvió a sonar de nuevo.

Sasuke: no tiene pila.

Sasuke se levanto del suelo y camino hacia el escritorio y busco entre sus cosas encontrando el cargador, se acerco a un enchufe y lo conecto, aplasto el botón de encendido, y miro que la pantalla se encendió.

Lo miro con curiosidad, y sin poderlo evitar entro en los archivos del celular.

Sasuke: ¡que es esto!- dijo con el ceño fruncido y empezando a enfurecer.


	19. Chapter 19

_Capítulo 19:_

_Sentir y descubrir_

Sasuke se movía de un lado a otro en su cama, el reloj marcaba más de las 3:00 am, miro de nuevo el celular de su novia y frunció el ceño de nuevo y maldiciendo de nuevo todo, tenía que hablar con ella, se levanto de su cama y camino hacia su balcón.

Sasuke: ¿Donde estas Sakura?

Soltó un suspiro, entro de nuevo a su casa volviendo a revisar el celular, no sabía por qué lo volvía hacer, se sentía mal viendo todo el contenido de ese aparato. Lo maldecía una y otra vez soltó un suspiro y se dejo caer en su cama.

Sasuke: mañana la veré.- dijo apretando sus puños.- y me va tener que explicar todo.

Cerró los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo a todo el mundo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

….

Silencio solo había en esa casa, oscuridad solo se miraba, una pequeña luz salía de una habitación del fondo de esa enorme casa, una silueta se miraba en el suelo, gracias a la pequeña luz que entraba por el balcón.

_al día siguiente_

RINNN… RINNN

Se escucha por toda la habitación, se mira una mano salir entre las sabanas, golpeo el despertador para que se callara, se sentó en su cama dejando ha descubierto su perfecta figura, mira para todos lados.

Sasuke: Ya amaneció.- dijo frotando sus ojos con su mano.

Un bostezo escapo de su boca, tapo su boca con su mano y miro de reojo el reloj que marcaba 6:40 am, abrió los ojos de mas.

Sasuke: se nos hizo tarde…

Se levanto de la cama y corrió al baño, el sonido de la regadera se escucho.

Sasuke:¡AAAA ESTA FRIA!.- se escucho por toda la habitación.

Después de 5 minutos salió Sasuke solo en bóxer con una toalla en la cabeza, corrió hacia closet y saco su uniforme se puso el pantalón, seco un poco su cabello y se puso su camisa.

Sasuke: ya levante Saku que se nos hace tarde.- dijo aventando su toalla a la cama cayendo al lado contrario donde dormía.

Sasuke al no escuchar ningún sonido, volteo encontrándose con una cama vacía, entonces todo el suceso de ayer llego a su mente.

Sasuke: ella no vino ayer.- frunció el ceño.- ni el día anterior.- agallo su cabeza y un aura negra lo rodeo.- otra noche que pase solito.

Rinnn… Rinnn…

Miro el reloj que marcaba las 6:50….

Sasuke: llegare tarde.

Sasuke tomo su celular y su mochila y salió corriendo de su habitación dejando a un pequeño aparatito en su cama, el cual no lo había dejado dormir en toda la noche.

Los alumnos caminaban tranquilamente hacia su salón de clases, mientras se miraba correr por toda la escuela a un chico pelinegro, todos los miraban con una gota en la cabeza y otras con corazones en los ojos…

En el salón 3 A se encontraba casi lleno unos apenas iban entrando, un rubio jugaban de lo más entretenido con su celular, cuando de repente las chicas soltaron un grito que hizo que el rubio soltara su celular, frunció el seño por tal susto, tomo su celular y miro a la misma dirección que los demás encontrándose con su amigo pelinegro, abrió la boca de lo sorprendido que estaba.

Sasuke camino a lento hacia su asiento, varias chicas en su trayecto soltaban suspiros y lo miraban con ojos de amor, a lo que el ignoraba.

Sasuke tomo asiento en su lugar y dejo caer su cabeza en su pupitre.

Naruto: ¿qué te paso teme?- dijo después de salir de su trance.

Sasuke: no estoy de humor dobe.- dijo mirando de reojo el pupitre que se encontraba vacío un lado de el junto a la ventana.

Sasuke: "hoy no vendrá de nuevo".- soltó un suspiro.

RINNNN….. RINNNNN….

Se escucho por toda la escuela, Sasuke levanto su cabeza mirando la entrada con esperanza a que ella la cruzara, pero solo miro como su prima ino y Hinata entraban platicando, dejo caer de nuevo su cabeza.

Naruto: Sasuke que te pasa amigo, animo.- dijo dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

¿?: Hola Sasuke-kun.- dijo alguien un lado de el.

Sasuke sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba.

Sasuke: hola Karin- chan.- dijo sin moverse.

Karin: ¿te encuentras bien?

Sasuke: solo no dormí bien.- dijo.

Sensei: buenos días alumnos.

Karin no insistió en el tema y tomo asiento igual que Naruto.

Sasuke se acomodo en su asiento ya que no quería problemas con el Sensei Terada, ya que sabía muy bien que él era unos de los Sensei más estrictos de la escuela, tenía que estar derechito en su clase, no podías comer, beber, ni masticar nada, no podías ni mirar a tu compañero de lado, no podías hacer nada en su clase solo poner atención, y lo más importante si llegabas después de que el entro a clases, aunque el todavía estuviera en el marco de la puerta no entrabas, y eso era para todos, nunca había dejado a entrar a nadie, ni siquiera a Karin que traía a casi todo el alumnado y maestros tras de ella, eso decía mucho del profesor ya que en una ocasión la dejo afuera.

Sasuke miro a su alrededor mirando como las chicas miraban al profesor con ojos de amor, a pesar de ser estricto el profesor Terada traía a todas las chicas locas a acepción de su novia (a Sasuke le rodeo una aura negra al recordarla) miro al Sensei que era un hombre de 25 años, alto, su pelo café rojizo pero más rojizo que café, sus ojos cafés, su cuerpo era atlético pero sin exagerar, además de inteligente, todo lo que una chica quiere decían ellas mismas.

Terada: entonces en el libro.- dijo dando su clase

(Pero fue interrumpido) Toc… toc….

Tocaron la puerta, haciendo que todos los alumnos miraran la entrada para ver quién era el pobre iluso que tenia la desdicha de tocar sabiendo que el Sensei no lo dejaría entrar.

El Sensei cerró su libro, se levanto de su escritorio y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió.

¿?: Puedo pasar.- se escucho desde afuera.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada así la entrada.

Terada: señorita Takami sabe las reglas de mi clase.

Las chicas sonrieron, Sasuke empezó a sentir un extraño remolino de sentimientos, sentía alegría pero a la vez enoja, felicidad, furia, se empezaba a sentir un bipolar.

- Si las sé, por eso le pregunte.- dije.

Terada: no me hable así.- dijo dando un paso así a mí.

- No le tengo miedo, solamente dígame si me va a dejar entrar.- di un paso así a él.

El Sensei Terada trago saliva y retrocedió, sonreí de lado, la clase no dejaba de mirar con cara de sorpresa y Sasuke frunció su ceño.

Terada: señorita Takami.- dijo.

- Hmp.- dije

Lo mire con la misma expresión con que miraba a todos, fría y sin ninguna emoción.

Las mejillas del Sensei Terada adquirieron un leve sonrojo que sorprendió a todo el salón.

- Ve a dejarme entrar sí o no, dígame para entrar o irme, no me interesa mucho entrar, me da igual.- dije sin interés.

El me miraba pero sin poder quitar su sonrojo.

Terada: pue…des pa…sar.- dijo apenas.

A todo el salón se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión, el Sensei Terada había dejado entrar a una alumna a su clase, Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido y sus manos se habían convertido en puños, empezaba a sentir una rabia que lo invadía en todo su cuerpo.

Entre al salón sintiendo todas las miradas en mi pero como si no fuera la primera vez que todos me miraban decidí ignorarlas como siempre, camine a paso lento a mi pupitre pero me detuve a mitad del camino, me di la vuelta y mire al Sensei, y sentí la mirada de Sasuke en mi.

- Mi cabeza está aquí.- dije apuntándome con el dedo.- no en mi trasero.

Al Sensei se le subió el calor pasando de un leve sonrojo a parecer tomate su rostro y ante esto la clase desencajo más la mandíbula.

Terada: a detención después de clase.

- Hmp.- dije retomando de nuevo mi caminata, tome asiento.- detención como la última vez, yo sentada en el último pupitre mientras usted solo se dedicaba a verme.- dije con aburrimiento.

Alumnos: uuuuu.- corearon.

Terada: continuemos con la clase.- anuncio un avergonzado.

Los alumnos no lo dejaban de mirar, sus mejillas tenían todavía el sonrojo, abrió el libro y poso su mirada.

Terada: la clase término.- dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo de ahí.

La clases empezó a festejar tomaron sus cosas y salieron riendo del Sensei, sería el chisme de la semana, me quede sentada en mi pupitre, pensando en donde estaría mi pobrecillo celular, solté un suspiro, y lleve a mi mano a mi cabeza, solté un gruñido cuando sentí de nuevo ese punzante dolor en mi cabeza, acomode mi pelo para que no se mirara la venda de la frente, detuve lo que estaba haciendo al sentir la mirada de Sasuke en mí, lo mire de reojo platicando con Naruto, retire mi mirada de él y la puse en mis amigas, me puse de pie y camine hacia ellas.

- Cerda.- la llame.- no deje mi celular en tu casa.

Ella me miro.

Ino: no frentona.

Solté un suspiro e intente recordar donde lo puse pero no tuve ningún resultado.

Naruto: ¡CHICOS A COMER!.- grito Naruto.

Cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño al sentir una punzada en mi cabeza ante el grito de Naruto.

Hinata: ¿estás bien Saku?

- Si solo intento recordar donde deje mi celular.- mentí.

Naruto: chicos los espero afuera ¡HOY ES DIA DE RAMEN!.- grito lo ultimo saliendo corriendo del salón.

Lleve mi mano mi cabeza tocándola levemente.

¿?: Saku.

Aparte mi mano de mi cabeza, su voz sonaba como un susurro, voltee a verlo el mantenía la cabeza agallada sabía que estaba nervioso.

- Hmp.

Sasuke trago supo que ella estaba molestaba, su manos temblaban estaba muy nervioso, cerró los ojos, tomo aire y se armo de valor.

Sasuke: Sakura dejaste tu celular en mi casa.

Lo mire y extendí mi mano.

- Dámelo.- dije

El me miro y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, corrió así su mochila y empezó a sacar todo, lápiz, cuadernos, libros, hojas y cualquier otro artículo escolar, Sasuke me volteo a mirar y se acerco con la cabeza agacha.

Arque una ceja.

- ¿Dónde está mi celular?- dije mirándolo fijamente.

Sasuke trajo saliva a sentir tan penetrante mirada, levanto la mirada.

Sasuke: en… en…

Levante ambas cejas, las mejillas de Sasuke se tornaron más rojas, adquiriendo para mí el sonrojo más lindo haciendo que frunciera mi ceño por tener este sentimiento todavía estaba molesta con él.

Sasuke: en mi casa.- dijo tan rápido que me sorprendió que no se le trabara la lengua.

Lo mire por última vez antes de emprender la huida del salón, sentía su mirada puesta en mi, tome el pomo de la puerta pero antes me di la media vuelta y nuestras miradas chocaron.

- Pasare a la hora de salida por el.- dije con una sonrisa de lado.

Sasuke enrojeció por completo, dio las gracias a kami- sama por estar solo ya que sabía que parecería tomate.

¿?: Oyes primito pareces tomate.- dijo burlonamente.

Ha Sasuke se le bajaron los colores hasta llegar al blanco, giro su cabeza lentamente topándose con la mirada y sonrisa burlona de su prima ino y la mirada de pena de Hinata.

Sasuke: ¿ustedes? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?.- las miraba sin creérselo.

Ino soltó una carcajada, Hinata lo miraba con pena.

Ino: te contestare esa pregunta en una sola.- sonrió.- nunca nos fuimos pero tú estabas tan idiotizado con Sakura que ni nos notaste.

Sasuke se golpeo mentalmente por no las a verlas visto, la sonrisa burlona no se quitaría de la cara de su prima.

Ino: bueno nosotros nos vamos, gracias por alégrame el día, tomatito.

Las chicas tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón, ino riendo todavía de su primo, Sasuke soltó un suspiro y se dejo caer.

Sasuke: Auch.- se quejo al sentir el frio suelo.

Se puso de pie y detallo que no había ninguna silla donde sentarse y empezó a sobar su parte afectada.

Sasuke: que torpe soy.- se dijo.

¿?: Si lo eres.

El rostro de Sasuke se torno blanco como un fantasma de nuevo y miro hacia la entrada encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona de una chica recargada en el marco de la puerta con un aire despreocupado.

Sasuke: Saku.- dijo sonrojándose nivel Hinata.

Me dedique a mirarlo, seguía molesta con el pero la manera que se ponía nervioso y su sonrojo me parecía que la molestia iba desapareciendo, sonreí al verlo mejor, Sasuke estaba más nervioso de lo normal, su cara roja como tomate, su mano en su trasero pero estaba tan nervioso que ni se podía mover, me acerque a él, tome su mano y se la quite de su retaguardia, Sasuke enrojeció de mas, me puse de puntitas y me acerque a su oído.

- Las clases se suspendieron por una junta.

Me retire un poco de él y lo mire a los ojos, Sasuke trago saliva y se empezó a cercar, roso sus labios con los míos pero me separe de él, con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Vamos quiero mi cel.- me di la vuelta y Salí del salón.

Sasuke se quedo con su trompita parada.

Asome mi cabeza.

- Vamos pollito torpe.- dije burlonamente.

Sasuke enrojeció mas (si eso fuera posible) pero sin bajar su piquito.

Sasuke: ni un pico me dio.

Soltó un suspiro y salió desilusionado y con un aura triste rodeándolo.

_camino a la casa de Sasuke_

Era todo en silencio, Sasuke caminada unos pasos atrás de mí, lo miraba de reojo, su cara estaba sonrojada y jugaba con sus dedos, pasaba cada 5 minutos su mano por su pelo, me detuve haciendo que Sasuke chocaran conmigo sus manos terminaron en mi cintura.

Sasuke: Saku.- dijo con nerviosismo.

Tome sus manos y se entrelazaron con las mías, sus manos temblaban y una sonrisa arrogante apareció en mi rostro, sentí cuando puso su barbilla en mi hombro.

Sasuke: Sakura.- susurro en mi oído.

Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, pero mi orgullo era primero así que me aleje de él.

- Ya llegamos.- dije en tono indiferente.

Sasuke miro bien y confirmo lo que había dicho, bajo la mirada y entro al jardín principal, me adelante y solo me recargue en la pared mientras esperaba a que Sasuke abriera la puerta, el me dio el pase y entre primero mientras el cerraba la puerta.

Sasuke: tu celular está en mi habitación.

Moví mi cabeza afirmando que lo había escuchado, Sasuke subió las escaleras mientras yo lo seguí en silencio, entro a su habitación, se acerco a la cama y tomo el celular, cerré la puerta haciéndolo exaltar, el se giro y me miro, me acerque a él hasta estar a centímetros de él y lo mire a los ojos haciendo que su sonrojo regresara.

Sasuke: toma.- dijo dándome mi celular.

Lo tome y me di la vuelta para salir del lugar.

Sasuke: Sakura.- dijo tomándome del brazo.

Me gire y lo vi.

Sasuke: no quiero que sigamos así.- dijo tomándome del otro brazo.

- Me voy.- dije soltándome.

Sasuke: déjame explicarte.

Sasuke se acerco a mi pero en el proceso trompeso haciéndonos caer ambos al suelo, Sasuke levanto la mirada y me sujeto de ambas manos.

Sasuke: déjame explicarte.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Rápidamente me solté de su agarre, lo empuje un poco ocasionando que quedara sentado en mis piernas, el volvió a tomarme de las manos.

Sasuke: por favor.- me suplico.

- Que me quieres explicar Sasuke ¡dime!

El me miro y me soltó.

- ¡explícame!

Sasuke agacho la cabeza, yo solo me dedicaba a observarlo.

Sasuke: pues hice el trabajo, pero.- dijo.

- ¿Qué?.- pregunte molesta.

Sasuke: Karin me beso.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté con fuerza mis puños.

Sasuke: lo siento.

- ¿Lo siento?- dije mirándolo.- ¡te besaste con otra!

Sasuke: oyes tú no te quedas atrás.- dijo levantando el rostro y con el ceño fruncido.

- De que hablas.- dije más molesta.

El me miro.

Sasuke: de las fotos con las que sales besándote y muy cariñosa con un chico castaño.

Lo mire y levante ambas cejas.

- Revisaste mi celular.- dije sin creérmelo.

Sasuke: bueno, si lo revise.- dijo con el ceño mas fruncido.

- no tienes ni un derecho a revisar mi celular.- dije.

Sasuke: soy tu novio.

Fruncí el ceño y me deje caer de nuevo al suelo, cerré los tratándome de tranquilizar, si no Sasuke terminaría en un hospital.

Sasuke: Sakura.

Entonces de nuevo regreso ese molesto dolor, fruncí mas el ceño y deje de escuchar las quejas de Sasuke e ignorando todo.

Sasuke: ¡me estas escuchando!- comento muy molesto.

Abrí un solo ojo solo para mirar que su ceño esta mas fruncido me miraba pero sin quitarse de encima de mí, cerré de nuevamente los ojos.

Sasuke: ¡SAKURA!

Abrí los ojos y me senté mirándolo fijamente, su rostro adquiero un sonrojo, trajo saliva y me miro con nerviosismo.

Tome su corbata y lo acerque a mí.

- A ver si Karin te hace sentir lo que yo.- dije.

Y sin más termine con cualquier distancia que había entre nosotros y lo bese, Sasuke se sorprendió pero al final fue cerrando a los ojos para disfrutar el momento, llevo sus manos a mi cintura, me fui recostando ocasionando que el también lo hiciera, nuestros labios seguían unidos, sentí como las manos de Sasuke se situaron en mi cintura, mordí su labio inferior ocasionando que gimiera, sonreí internamente, introduce mi lengua degustando cada parte de su cabida bucal, quite mis manos de su corbata y las lleve a alrededor de su cuello, acariciando su pelo.

Sentí como sus manos se quitaron de mi cinturón, sus manos intentaban desabrochar unos botones de mi camisa pero no podía con ninguno, quite las manos de su cuello y lo detuve pero sin parar de besarlo.

Sasuke llevo de nuevo sus manos a mi cintura y mis manos traviesas empezaron acariciar la espalda de Sasuke, la falta de aire comenzó hacernos falta, así que de un, dos, por tres lo empuje ocasionando que Sasuke cayera un lado de mi.

La respiración de Sasuke era agitada sus labios estaban hinchados, su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, y su camisa, Sasuke se toco el torso el cual estaba desnudo, bajo la mirada notando que no llevaba camisa, su sonrojo aumento, me volteo a ver, yo estaba recargada en la puerta mirándolo como si nada paso.

Sasuke: Saku.- dijo apenas.

- Hmp; a ver si Karin te hace sentir lo que acabas de sentir conmigo.- dije antes de salir por la puerta.

Sasuke: Sakura espera.- dijo corriendo atrás de mi.

Me detuve en el último escalón de la puerta y lo voltee a ver, el todavía sonrojado.

- No tengo nada que hacer aquí.- dije siguiendo me recorrido.

Sasuke me miro y frunció el ceño, bajo corriendo escaleras, me tomo de los brazos y me recargo contra la pared, cerré los ojos a causa del golpe.

Sasuke: no te vas a ir hasta que me escuches.

Abrí los ojos y lo mire, estaba molesto, mi cuerpo estaba entre la pared y el, mis manos eran fuertemente aprisionadas por él.

- ¿Qué me vas a decir Sasuke?, si todo ya está dicho.- me trate de soltar de su agarre pero él me sujeto con mas fuerzas.

Sasuke: yo no la bese, ella me beso a mí, pero…- dijo bajando mirada.

- ¡¿Pero qué?!- dije.

Sasuke: no le correspondí, porque yo te amo.- dijo, levanto la mirada.- pero tu.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- tú si lo besaste, además yo te lo dije porque te tengo confianza pero tú, no me dijiste nada.

Voltee para otro y fruncí el ceño.

- Porque no tenía nada que decirte, el ya no existe.- mi mirada se oscureció.

Sasuke: me dirás que lo olvidaste.

- El ya no existe.- le repite.

Sasuke: no mientas Sakura.

- ¡EL ESTA MUERTO!

Grite las palabras con dolor en mi corazón, mis ojos estaban vacios cuando dije esas palabras, Sasuke se sorprendió y me miro a los ojos.

Sasuke: Sakura.- susurro.

- Si hubieras revisado y no estuvieras cejado por tus estúpidos celos, te darías cuenta que esas fotos son de hace 4 años.

En la mente de Sasuke aparecieron las imágenes que su mente había memorizado de tantas veces que las miro, y entonces miro el detalle que Sakura (yo) era más pequeña, era cierto Sakura se miraba distinta más pequeña, mejillas sonrojadas y mirada inocente, ella era una niña.

Me miro.

Sasuke: ¿por que todavía las tienes en tu celular?- pregunto en susurro.

- Porque no quiero olvidar el día que mi vida se arruino.- dije bajando la mirada.

Sasuke: Sakura.- susurro.

Sentí como Sasuke me soltó pero no se separo de mí, hizo que levantara la vista y lo mirara a los ojos, sus manos estaban en mis mejillas.

Sasuke: te prometo que no volverá a pasar lo que paso con Karin, para mí no hay nadie que no seas tú, te amo Sakura y te lo vuelvo a repetir te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa (si una mueca porque eso no era una sonrisa) apareció en mi rostro, Sasuke termino con toda la distancia que había entre nosotros uniendo nuestros labios, yo solo me dedique a abrazarlo mientras él me besaba, cerré los ojos disfrutando el momento.

¿?: Otouto.- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**¿Por qué a mí?**

¿?: Otouto.- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sasuke se separó de mí, su rostro se puso pálido y me miro.

Levante una ceja.

Sasuke: Itachi- Nissan.- dijo.

Me gire para mirarlo pero Sasuke se puso enfrente de mi cubriéndome para que no lo mirara y que no me mirara el chico que entro.

Itachi: Otouto.- dijo dando paso hacia enfrente.

Sasuke: ¿Itachi hermano que haces aquí?- dijo sin separarse de mí.

Itachi se acerca más a nosotros y Sasuke nos alejaba más de él, fruncí el ceño.

Itachi: pues solamente te quería dar una sorpresa pero tú fuiste el que me sorprendió.- dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke: jeje. –rio nerviosamente.- hubieras llamado.

Sasuke nos alejó más de él.

Itachi: pero era sorpresa.- dijo acercándose.

Fruncí el ceño y quite a Sasuke de medio.

Torpe nos vemos luego ya que estas ocupado.- dije molesta.

Camine hacia la salida pasando de largo a Itachi sin siquiera mirarlo.

Sasuke: Sakura- chan espera.- dijo corriendo atrás de mí.

Me tomo del brazo haciendo que detuviera mi paso.

Sasuke: no quiero que te vayas no así.- dijo.

Volteo a verlo.

Nosotros ya arreglamos lo que teníamos que arreglar, además ya tengo mi celular.

El me miro y acaricio mi mejilla.

Sasuke: no hablo de eso.- dijo

Solté un suspiro.

¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunte con molestia.

Él sonrió.

Sasuke: solo espérame un momento sí.-dijo voz suplicante.

Está bien.- dije resignada.

Itachi miraba la escena con una gotita en su frente.

Itachi: _"me están ignorando"_

Itachi dio un paso hacia nosotros pero se detuvo a ver como su hermano se acercó a la chica peli rosa (Yo) y le dio un corto beso en los labios, se quedó echo piedra.

Te esperare en la sala.- dije

Camine hacia la sala pero pare en seco y mire al hermano de Sasuke parado con los ojos muy abiertos, me acerque a él y lo observe, Sasuke frunció el ceño, le sople un poco de aire ocasionando que cayera al suelo.

"_igual de loco que Sasuke"_

Itachi: Auch.- se quejó.

Me di la vuelta retomando de nuevo mi camino dejando solo a los hermanos.

Sasuke miro burlonamente a su hermano que estaba todavía en suelo.

Sasuke: Nissan ya levántate.- dijo

Itachi se puso de pie y miro a su hermano.

Itachi: Sasuke tenemos que hablar.- dijo tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia la cocina.

Sasuke: ¿Que pasa Nissan?- dijo cuando ya estaban dentro.

Itachi: ¿quién es ella?

Sasuke lo miro y su rostro adquirió un leve sonrojo.

Sasuke: mi novia.- dijo sonriendo.

Itachi: ¡¿Qué?!

Sasuke: es mi novio.- lo repitió.

Itachi miro a su hermano.

Itachi: ya, enserio Sasuke dime.- dijo

Sasuke miro a su hermano.

Sasuke: Itachi, ella es mi novia.- dijo seriamente.

Itachi miro a su hermano y luego miro hacia la sala donde se miraba una mata rosa, miro a su hermano y luego a la mata rosa, hermano, mata rosa, hermano, mata rosa, hermano, mata rosa, hermano, mata rosa.

Sasuke: ya.- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Itachi: que te pasa Otouto.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke: deja de mirar a mi novia.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Itachi soltó un suspiro, relajo sus facciones y miro a su hermano.

Itachi: es que Otouto, es difícil creer que sea tu novia, al menos.-dijo mirándolo.

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

Sasuke: ¿al menos qué?

Itachi puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

Itachi: no quiero que se repita lo mismo que lo de Sekai.- dijo.

Sasuke bajo la mirada.

Sasuke: Sakura es diferente a ella.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Itachi: eso lo veremos.- dijo acomodándose el pelo, la camisa y caminando hacia la sala.

Sasuke lo miro y lo tomo del brazo.

Sasuke: que haces.- dijo.

Itachi: mirare si te ama o no.- dijo soltándose y retomando su camino.

Sasuke corrió y se le echo encima ocasionando que callera de seco en el piso.

Itachi: Auch.- se quejó al sentir todo el peso arriba de él.

Sasuke: no puedes.- dijo.

Itachi: quiero saber si ella te ama.- dijo quitándoselo de encima.

Sasuke: pero.- dijo.

Itachi se puso de pie, acomodo su pelo y su ropa, extendió su mano para que lo tomara su hermano, el la tomo sin dudar.

Se puso de pie y miro a su hermano.

Sasuke: Nissan no hagas esto.- dijo

Itachi: Otouto es por tu bien.- dijo revolviendo su pelo.- además si ella te ama no pasara nada, no te preocupes por ella.

Sasuke: pero si no me preocupo por ella me preocupo por ti.-dijo.

Itachi lo miro y alzo una ceja.

Itachi: ¿eso quiere decir?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

Sasuke: haz lo que quieras Nissan, comprueba si ella me ama o si no.- dijo tomando un semblante serio.- pero solo te advierto que tiene un carácter un poco fuerte.

Itachi sonrió, camino hacia la sala, en cambio Sasuke se puso cerca de la entrada donde podía ver todo y sin que a él lo notaran.

Encendí el televisor de la sala, empecé a cambiar uno por uno los canales pero no había nada en ella, apague el televisor e hice mi cabeza recostándola en el respaldo del asiento, levante la mirada enfocándola en el techo.

"_Torpe porque tardas tanto"_.- pensé

Sentí como acariciaron mi pelo, levante mi cabeza.

Tardaste mucho torpe.- dije frunciendo el ceño.

¿?: Jeje soy muy inteligente para ser un torpe.

Fruncí el ceño al notar que no era mi torpe novio, mire como el hermano de mi novio tomo asiento en la mesa de centro que estaba enfrente de mí.

Itachi: hola Saku.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Fruncí el ceño de más.

Nunca te di el permiso que me llamaras así.- dije.

Él sonrió de lado.

Itachi: jeje lo siento te puedo llamar Saku.

No.- dije.

Itachi me miro.

Itachi: es un hermoso nombre.- dijo.

Levante una ceja.

Me estas coqueteando.- dije afirmándolo.

Él sonrió con arrogancia.

Itachi: puede ser.- dijo acercándose a mí.

Soy la novia de tu hermano.- dije sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Itachi: nadie lo ve por aquí.- dijo acercándose más a mí.

Es mejor que te alejes.- dije.

Itachi sonrió poniendo sus brazos a cada extremo mío quedando entre él y el sofá.

Itachi: deberías de sentirte afortunada de estar conmigo.

Lo único que siento es desagrado.- dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho y empujándolo lejos de mí.

El me tomo de las manos y me acerco a él.

Itachi: no te hagas la difícil, sé que te llamo la atención.- dijo tomando mis manos guiándolas a los botones de su camisa.

No.- dije soltándome de su agarre.

Él sonrió con mucha arrogancia.

Itachi: o quieres que te ayude.- dijo desabrochándose la camisa.

Fruncí el ceño al notar su camisa desabrochada dejando ver un buen cuerpo formado.

Itachi: ¿te gusta?

Él se quitó la camisa por completo, tomo mi mano y la puso en su abdomen.

Itachi: toca.

Fruncí el ceño y retire mi mano como si quemara.

Aléjate.- dije poniéndome de pie.

Itachi también se puso de pie.

Itachi: Saku.

Déjame de llamar así.

Itachi me tomo de las manos y me acerco a él.

Sasuke miraba la escena con celos y frunciendo el ceño a notar a Sakura un poco tensa ante la situación que estaba.

Itachi: sé que te gusto, lo admito soy hermoso pero ahora solo quiero un beso de ti como tu deseas uno de mí.

Baje la mirada y sonreí.

Está bien.- dije.

Sasuke sintió una punzada en su corazón, volvía a perder contra su hermano.

Sasuke: "_Itachi tenía razón ella no me quiere"_

Itachi: AAA.- se escuchó el grito desgarrador sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke miro hacia la sala notando a su hermano en el suelo.

Sasuke: "¿_qué paso?"- pensó confundido._

Mire al hermano de Sasuke que no sabía su nombre, él se encontraba de rodillas con sus manos en sus bajos ya que le había dado un certero golpe, pobre ojala no quiera tener un hijo por que dudo de eso, me aleje de él pero me detuve a mitad del camino.

Hmp. no eres hermoso, he visto mejores.- dije empezando a caminar de nuevo.

Itachi: "aaa.- dijo cerrando sus ojos y poniendo su cabeza en el asiento del sillón.- _me acaba de golpearen mi preciado compa y además de dar un fuerte golpe en mi orgullo, no soy hermoso, mama me has mentido todo este tiempo… demás hay mejores que yo, nooooooo". _

Cruce el lumbar de la sala y me encontré con Sasuke, mantenía su mirada baja, me acerque a él.

Torpe.- dije.

El levanto su mirada, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, voltee mi cabeza para el otro lado para que el no notara mi sonrojo.

Sasuke: Saku.- dijo.

Tonto.- dije poniéndome de puntitas y dándole un beso en los labios.

Itachi que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la entrada de la sala, todavía con su mano en los bajos y miraba todo impresionado, noto el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella y como había dejado a su hermano decirle Saku y luego lo beso, entonces él lo supo.

Itachi: "_está enamorada de ti Otouto"._

Acto seguido se dejó caer al suelo ante el dolor que todavía sentía en sus partes nobles.

Me separe de Sasuke y lo mire.

Me tengo que ir.- dije.

Sasuke: Saku.- dijo soltando un suspiro.

Sonreí de lado, moví mis dedos dándole a entender que se acercara a mí, el me hizo caso y se agallo un poco para quedar a mi altura.

Regresare cuando tu hermano se valla, es un poco raro.- dije.

Sasuke sonrió, me acerque a su mejilla y le di un beso en ella.

Sasuke se sorprendió y sus mejillas adquirieron un sonrojo muy notorio, lo que me hizo sonreír con arrogancia.

Me aleje de él y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada de su casa, el me acompaño pero antes de abrir la puerta el me hizo girar y me dio un beso en los labios me sorprendió pero le correspondí, rodeo con mis manos su cuello y él me tomo de la cintura.

Itachi: cof, cof.- fingiendo toser.

Nos separamos y miramos a su hermano que sonreía burlón.

Te encanta interrumpir.- dije fulminándola con la mirada.

Itachi: solo un poco.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rodé mis ojos y abrí la puerta.

Nos vemos torpe.

Sasuke: adiós amor, te llamo al rato.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Si.- dije caminando y levanto mi mano en mano en modo de despedida.

Te quiero lo sabes, pero mi corazón en la oscuridad esta

Fruncí el ceño y saque mi celular.

Bueno.- dije.

¿?: Hola frentona, ¿encontraste tu celular?

Fruncí el ceño.

No cerda esto es una contestadora deje tu mensaje después del tono, tiiii.- dije con sarcasmo y frunciendo el ceño.

Ino: tarada.- dijo.

Estúpida.- dije.

Ino: mata rosa sin cerebro.

Rubio oxigenada sin cerebro.

Ino: eso no se vale tuuuuuu me copiaste.

Cerda.

Sasuke e Itachi miraban con una gotita en su cabeza la discusión de Sakura contra la prima de ellos, Sasuke sonrió e Itachi cerró la puerta y miro a su hermano.

Sasuke: ¡oyes! - se quejó.

Itachi: Otouto tenemos que hablar.

Sasuke lo miro haciéndolo entender que lo escuchaba.

Itachi: primero te puedes poner una camisa.- dijo notando ese detalle.

Sasuke se miró y se sonrojo demasiado a tal punto de poder jugar una competencia con Hinata a ver quién se ponía más rojo, corrió hacia su habitación, bajo minutos después con una camisa puesta.

Sasuke: ¿ahora sí?

Itachi: ahora sí, ella te ama de verdad Otouto y me costó demasiado saberlo.- dijo mirando a sus amiguito con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke lo miro burlón.

Sasuke: te dije que tuvieras cuidado, ella es un tanto peligrosa cuando se molesta.

Itachi: un tanto, ella es peligrosa, hubieras dicho eso desde el comienzo.- dijo con lágrimas a un en sus ojos.

Sasuke: jejeje.- rio nerviosamente.- lo olvide.

Itachi se golpeó mentalmente al notar como su hermano perdía la cabeza con esa chica pero al final se sentía feliz que encontrara a una persona que lo quiera.

Itachi: mama la quiere conocer.- dijo sin más.

Sasuke: ¡¿QUE?!

Itachi: se me olvida decirte que ella y papa regresaran y le hable hace 5 minutos y le conté la nueva, nueva, que tenías novia, que ella te ama y además de que la quieren conocer.

Sasuke se sentía desfallecer.

Sasuke: creo que eso no es una buena.

Itachi: ¿Por qué?

Sasuke: Sakura no va querer.

Itachi: llámala y pregúntale, la cena será dentro de 5 días a las 8:30 pm, aquí en la casa.

Sasuke: tienen todo planeado.- pregunto todo impresionado.

Itachi: madre es poderosa, estaba emocionada y ya tiene todo organizado.

Sasuke saco su celular y soltó un suspiro, marco los números y espero.

Bueno.

Sasuke: Saku amor, hola como estas.- dijo con nerviosismo.

Se escuchó del otro lado la risa de su novia.

Torpe amor, nos acabamos de ver hace como 15 minutos y si estoy bien, estoy con las chicas en casa de la cerda.

Sasuke pasó su mano por su pelo.

¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

Sasuke: Itachi le dijo lo nuestro a mis padres.

¿Qué, que? - pregunte.

Sasuke: les dijo a mis padres lo nuestro y en 5 días harán una cena, a las 8:30 pm en mi casa porque te quieren conocer.

No se escuchó nada del otro lado.

_ Del otro lado de la línea (en casa de Ino) _

Mi corazón latió demasiado rápido, me sentía nerviosa demasiado sinceramente sentí mis piernas fallarme y me deje caer en la cama de mi amiga, ellas me miraban con preocupación.

Ino: frentona.

Hinata: Sakura-chan.

Corrieron y me miraron, el teléfono estaba un lado de mí.

Sasuke: bueno, bueno.- se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

Hinata: que te pasa Saku.

Quiere presentarme con sus padres.

Las chicas se sorprendieron y sonrieron.

Ino: mi primo va muy enserio contigo.

Hinata: si Sakura- chan es algo muy importante.

Sasuke: bueno, amor, que pasa, este bien.- se escuchaba salir del celular.

Ino lo tomo y me lo puso en la oreja pero yo no podía articular ninguna palabra, Ino miro el celular y luego a mí, celular, yo, celular, yo, soltó un suspiro y medio un cacheta.

_con Sasuke_

Maldita Ino.- se escuchó en el otro lado de la línea.

Sasuke alejo un poco el teléfono ante el grito, sonrió con nerviosismo.

Te voy a matar cerda.

Ino: tú tienes la culpa por quedarte ida.

Pero no es para golpearme.

Ino: las gracias deberías darme, mal gradecida.

Nadie te lo pido.

Sasuke un gotita en su cabeza apareció.

Sasuke: Saku.- dijo.

Perdón torpe me tomo por sorpresa la noticia, jejeje.- rio con nerviosismos.- estaré ahí amor.

Sasuke sonrió.

Sasuke: no te preocupes amor, gracias te amo.

Y yo también te amo.

Ino: hay que lindos.- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

¡Lárgate de aquí cerda!

Ino: yo no tengo la culpa que anden de cursis.

¡Cállate!

Ino: Auch, eso duele frentona.

Por eso lo hice cerda

Sasuke tenía otra gotita en su frente-

Sasuke: "_creo que se olvidó de mi_"

La discusión proseguía del otro lado de la línea hasta que solo se escuchó un suspiro.

Lo siento torpe pero ya sabes cómo es la cerda.

Sasuke sonrió al imaginarse a su novia con un tic en la ceja, tomando aire cada 5 segundos para tranquilizarse.

Sasuke: no te preocupes amor.- dijo para que se tranquilizada.

Jeje.- rio nerviosamente.- me tengo que ir torpe al rato nos vemos.

Sasuke sonrió al saber que ella lo quería ver.

Sasuke: si amor claro.

Solamente avísame a qué hora puedo ir a tu casa, cuando tu hermano se haya ido.

Sasuke: claro, te amo.- dijo.

Yo a ti.

Sasuke: adiós.

Adiós.

Tititi.

Sasuke escucho el sonido y sonrió, su novia cuando decía que si iba se iba.

Itachi: ¿qué paso Otouto?- pregunto desde el marco de la cocina.

Sasuke lo miro.

Sasuke: ella acepto.

Itachi sonrió.

Itachi: veras que mama le va encantar.

Sasuke: eso espero Nissan.- dijo.

Itachi se acercó a su hermano.

Itachi: que te hace pensar lo contrario tonto hermano menor.

Sasuke lo miro.

Sasuke: Sakura no es una chica normal, ella es muy diferente.

Itachi: lo note.- dijo sombreándosele la frente.- nunca olvidare a mi cuñadita.

Sasuke lo miro burlón.

Sasuke: te lo advertí Nissan pero no me creíste.- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Itachi: "_me hace feliz que haigas encontrado alguien que te ame Otouto, o mi sandiws *¬* casi lo olvido.- _dijo corriendo hacia la cocina.

_ En casa de Ino_

Me encontraba sentada en el piso del cuarto de mi amiga cerda, las chicas me miraban desde la cama, yo solo me mantenía de brazos cruzados y tratándolas de ignorar.

Ino: vamos, frentonas.

Hmp.- dije.

Hinata: vamos Saku-chan.- suplico.

Yo la mire y ella me miraban con ojitos de gato todo al estilo gatos con botas, fruncí el ceño y trate de ignóralas pero ellas me miraban cada vez más cerca.

Déjenme paz.- dije.

Hinata: es por tu bien.- dijo.

Negué.

Ino: es para que te vaya bien en la cena con tus suegros.

Baje la mirada pensando en las palabras de mi amiga, ellas sonrieron al dar en el clavo.

Hinata: a Sasuke le va gustar.

Mis mejillas adquirieron un pequeño sonrojo.

Ino: y a mí tía le vas a encantar que va querer que siempre estés con su hijito.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Levante la mirada.

¿enserio?- pregunte apenada.

Ino: claro.

Solté un suspiro.

De acuerdo vamos de compras.- dije con resignación.

Ino/Hinata: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron con tanta fuerza que tuve que taparme los oídos para no quedar sorda.- DE COMPRAS CON FRENTONA/SAKURA-CHAN.

"_espero salir viva de esto…. Pero le voy a gustar más a mi torpe... pero también quiero caerles bien a mis suegros…. Espero no morir en el intento".- _solté un suspiro y me resigne cuando ellas me tomaron de las manos y salimos rumbo al centro comercial.


	21. Chapter 21

**Perdón por la tardanza sé que tengo mucho sin subir la continuación pero he tenido algunas problemas que me han dificultado subir las continuaciones pero ya no pasara, gracias por sus Reviews… sin más les dejo la continuación espero que les guste….**

**Aaa antes que empiecen a leer…Ey tú…. Sasukita Uchiha si lees esto, este capítulo está dedicado a ti: D**

**Sin más sigan leyendo.**

**Capitulo: 21**

**Un maravilloso día de compras (nótese el sarcasmo)**

-"Maldita sea".- dije por cuarta vez.

La verdad había perdido la cuenta de cuantas maldiciones había dicho en el día pero era muy problemático en lo que me había metido, solté un suspiro y mire hacia el frente donde podía ver a mis amigas platicando alegremente mientras cargaban 4 bolsas o más que eso en cada mano, mientras que yo caminaba con las manos en mis bolsillos, una sonrisa escapo de mi cuando mis amigas me voltearon a ver.

-ni piensen que les ayudare.- les advertí.

Ellas solo fruncieron el ceño y caminaron de nuevo.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de mis labios cuando recordé el porqué de su molestia.

- flash black-

Me encontraba durmiendo ya que apenas el reloj marcaba las 8:30 am y era un sábado por la mañana claro que iba estar dormida, el sonido de mi celular se hizo escuchar por toda mi habitación haciéndome cubrir con las sabanas hasta la cabeza pero el sonido no se dejaba escuchar, varias maldiciones salieron de mi boca.

-maldito hijo de puta.- dije mientras buscaba mi celular.- te asesinare si no es algo importante.

Tome el celular sin ver el número, solamente me lo lleve al oído.

-espero que sea algo importante.- conteste molesto.- "o que seas mi torpe, si no te tendrán que buscar en un rio"- pensé.

Ino: huy frentona de que mal genio te levantas.- dijo con una voz burlona.

Una vena se hizo presente en mi frente.

-que quieres cerda.- dije molesta.

Escuche la risita al otro lado de la línea haciéndome molestar más.

Ino: hay frentona solamente quería hablar contigo.- dijo con voz inocente.

- hablar mis huevos.- dije molesta.- dime que quieres.

Una carcajada salió de su boca.

Ino: no tienes.- dijo burlándose.

Alce una ceja y una sonrisa burlona se posó en mis labios.

-no tendré pero de seguro te haría de cambiar de opinión.- dije dando doble sentido a las últimas palabras.

Hinata/Ino: Sakura chan/ frentona.- se escuchó.

Una carcajada salió de mi boca al imaginarme a Hinata e Ino con un sonrojo y la boca levemente abierta ante mis palabras.

-solamente era una broma.- explique.-pero díganme que quieren a esta hora.

Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

Ino: frentona tenemos una cita para ir de compras así que te esperamos en mi casa para irnos de ahí al centro comercial.- explico.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No.- dije volviéndome acostar en mi cama.

Ino: frentona no empieces.- dijo molesta.- además conseguí que mi Ghara-kun me prestara su carro para poder ir.

-y a mí eso que me tiene que importar.-dije de mala gana.

Ino: mira Sakura- chan.- fruncí el ceño al escuchar cómo me llamo eso indicaba una mala señal para mi.- he conseguido que mi amado novio me prestara su hermoso mustang 65.

Me incorpore hasta quedar sentada.

-¿mustang 65?- pregunte mostrando interés en la plática.

Ino: si un hermoso mustang 65 y será todo para ti.- explico.

Fruncí el ceño.

-explica eso.-dije.

Ino: mira, Hinata no sabe manejar y yo todavía no saco mi licencia.- empezó sus argumentos.

-y yo tengo que ver en eso por.- deje en el aire la oración.

Ino: porque tú eras la única con experiencia para manejar.- hizo una pausa.- maldita sea Sakura sabes manejar carros automáticos, estándar, motos, maldita sea no me sorprendería que me digieras en estos momentos que sabes manejar un maldito tren, manejas todo lo que tenga llantas.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en mis labios.

-te podría manejar a ti cerda.

Ino: frentona.- exclamo.

Una risa escapo de mis labios.

-está bien cerda iré para tu casa.- dije dándome por vencida.- pero desde ahorita te digo que no cargare ni una puta bolsa.- dije.

Ino: siempre con tu buen habla.

-que te valga un huevo como hablo.- dije molesta.

Ino: te espero a las 10 am en mi casa.- dijo.

-llegare cuando se me dé la gana.- dije antes de cortar la llamada.

Me deje caer de nuevo en mi cama.

-este día será el peor.- dije cerrando mis ojos para volver a dormir.

No duro mucho porque el sonido de mi celular se hizo presente de nuevo lo tome y mirando que era un mensaje nuevo, el cual abrí.

"Buen día amor ¿cómo amaneciste?... espero que durmieras muy bien porque yo no, te extrañe, ojala hubieras estado aquí entre mis brazos, te amo."

Sonreí ante el mensaje de mi torpe novio, empecé a teclear una respuesta para él.

" buen día torpe, yo también te extrañe fue la primera noche que no la paso contigo pero espero que sea la última y que no esté el estúpido de tu hermano presente, no podre verte hoy por que las chicas me robaran para una salida de chicas, te amo"

Deje el celular en mi mesa y para ponerme de pie pero un mareo me hizo volver a la cama.

- fin de flash black-

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios al recordar la charla de hace unas horas atrás, no negaba que el carro del novio de mi cerda amiga fuera una preciosura y que me encanto manejarlo pero no me gustaba la sensación que albergaba mi cuerpo, me empezaba a sentir cansada y pequeños mareos que se apoderaban de mí, sabía que no era normal y echarle la culpa a la cruda de hace algunos días no era una excusa.

-Sakura.- dijo mi amiga rubia.

Levante la vista para ver a mi amiga rubia con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba hacia un local, un gruñido salió de mis labios y me negué a entrar.

Ino frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí.

Ino: Sakura no te pongas testaruda y entra.- ordeno.

Yo negué y sonreí con arrogancia.

-no soy estúpida Ino y sé que me harán si entro ahí.- dije.

Ino camino y me tomo de mi muñeca.

-Ino suéltame.-pedí.

Ella sonrió y me empezó arrastrar hacia la tienda trate de zafarme pero no funciono Ino me tenía fuertemente agarrada, fruncí mas el ceño pero mientras más fuerza ponía Ino la aumentaba.

-cerda suéltame.- exigí.

Ino: No, te pedí amablemente que entráramos y te negaste.- explico.

-me vale madre, suéltame.- dije molesta.

Ino: dime en que momento te volviste tan mal hablaba.

- en el momento que te conocí, ahora suéltame.- dije molesta.

Ino: no.- dijo.

Entonces sentí unas manos en mi espalda y que me empujaban a esa tienda del demonio, trate de alejarme pero no pude entonces en un intento mire hacia atrás topándome con una sonriente Hinata que me empujaba hacia ese estúpido local.

-suélteme.- dije empezando a manotear.

Ino: frentona te vez muy estúpida haciendo eso.- dijo.

- entonces suéltenme.- gruñí.

Hinata: creo que eso no será posible Sakura-chan.- dijo.

- Hinata suéltame que este es problema mío y de la cerda aquí presente.- le pedí.

Hinata: lo siento Sakura- chan ya estoy involucrada.- dijo.

- ¡Hinata!

Entonces entre pelea y pelea ya me encontraba adentro de aquel local que tanto odiaba una estúpida estética, las chicas me sonreían mientras me cruzaba de brazos y soltaba un bufido.

-no se para que me traen aquí.

Ino: un cambio no te hará mal.- explico.

-me vale ma…

Hinata: ¡SAKURA!- me interrumpió.

Solté un gruñido mientras que un estilista se acercaba a nosotras, las chicas empezaron hablar con él mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos y los empezaba a ignorar como la mayoría del tiempo hacía.

Un sonido hizo que enfocara mi atención del lugar donde provenía, el cual era de mi celular que estaba en mi bolsillo, mire la pantalla donde me indicaba que era una llamada de mi novio una sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro, rápidamente moví mi dedo hacia el botón verde contestando la llamada.

-torpe.-dije con una sonrisa.

Una risa se escuchó del otro lado.

Sasuke: hola amor como te va en tu día de compras.- dijo.

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios.

-que te diré la verdad horrible.-dije con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke: puedo saber ¿por qué?- pregunto curioso.

-la chicas me han traído por cada tienda y cada lugar que se les pone enfrente, además de que es estúpido.- dije con molestia.

Una risa escapo de sus labios.

-amor, son chicas y eso les gusta entre más ropa mucho mejor y eso implica muchas tiendas de ropas.- dijo.

-¿torpe entonces que soy yo?- dije con algo de molestia.

Sasuke: no Sakura-chan no quise decir eso.- dijo nervioso.

La molestia empezó apoderarse más de mí.

-entonces que Sasuke.- dije elevando la voz.- porque creo que soy una chica o las dos par de amiguitas que tengo en mi sostén son falsas.- dije.

Sasuke: ¡Sakura! – exclamo.

-sabes que Sasuke vete al diablo.- dije oprimiendo el botón rojo.- idiota.- solté un gruñido.

Sentí las miradas de mis amigas y del estilista sobre mí, voltee a verlos con una de mis miradas asesinas ocasionando que el estilista retrocediera mientras mis amigas sonreían nerviosamente.

Ino: frentona ven.- dijo estirando su mano.

Solté un gruñido y voltee mi rostro.

Hinata: Sakura-chan.- dijo con voz dulce.

Solté un suspiro pero me gire tomando al final la mano de mi cerda amiga.

Me guiaron hasta una de las sillas enfrente de un gran espejo, mis brazos los mantuve cruzados mientras mis amigas y ese sujeto me miraban y hablaban, mi ceño se mantenía fruncido mientras por lo bajo maldecía al idiota de novio que tenía y a mis amigas endemoniadas por las compras, no sabía cuanta ropa habían comprado, perdí la cuenta después de las diez blusas que mire en las bolsas dudaba que alguna de nosotras nos pusiéramos toda esa ropa pero así son las chicas entre más ropa mucho mejor como dijo el idiota de mi novio entonces yo en donde quedo en la lista de la cual no sabe que sexo es, según él.

Un gruñido escapo de mis labios cuando sentí unas manos en mi pelo entonces me di cuenta que lo que más cuidaba iba sufrir un cambio, pequeños mechones de pelo empezaron a caer, mis ojos no podían de dejar de mirar los mechones de pelo rosa que estaban en mis brazos, mi largo cabello estaba siendo cortado y yo no podía de dejar de solo observar, cerré los ojos para evitar que mi enojo se apoderada de mí y que el estilista terminara con sus tijeras enterradas en su cuello, no sé cuánto paso pero deje de sentir sus manos en mí, abrí los ojos y me encontré con que todo había terminado.

Estilista: ya está.- dijo sonriéndome.- ¿qué tal?

Me mire en el espejo mirando mi pelo hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, unos mechones de color morado se dejaban caer sobre mi cara y mi flequillo de lado, una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, no lo podía negar me encantaba el cambio.

Mire por el espejo el rostro de mis amigas que me miraban entre temerosas y curiosas.

-por fin hicieron algo bien.- dije caminando hacia ellas.

Ellas sonrieron y me dieron un abrazo el cual correspondí a los segundos.

-pero ustedes pagaran esto.- dije separándome de ellas.

Ino frunció el ceño mientras Hinata abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo que al final no decía ninguna palabra.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en mi rostro, ellas bajaron la mirada y resignadamente se dirigieron hacia la caja para pagar mi cambio de look, pase mi mano por mi pelo y mire como un chico de mi edad se sonrojaba haciéndome sonreír mientras mi ego se elevaba por saber que ocasionaba en el sexo masculino y no que otro femenino.

Hinata: listo, nos vamos.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Asentí y empecé a caminar hacia ella, mi amiga rubia empezó a tomar las bolsas que se encontraban en el suelo, mientras Hinata le ayudaba sentí una mirada sobre mí y haciéndome dirigir mi mirada hacia ella, Ino me fulminaba con la mirada haciéndome sonreír burlonamente.

Ino: no piensas ayudarme.- dijo molesta.

-no y ni tengo las intenciones de hacerlo.- dije con una sonrisa.

Ino soltó un gruñido haciéndome reír pero al ver a la pobre Hinata mi corazón se ablando haciéndome soltar un gruñido me acerque a ella tomando las bolsas que tenía en su mano, ella me sonrió mientras Ino me miraba sonriendo e insinuándome que tome las bolsas que se encontraban en su mano me acerque a ella y haciendo como si las fuera a tomar.

-ni lo pienses.- dije saliendo de ahí y dejando a mí amiga con la mano estirada.

Ino: eres una estúpida frentona ¡TE ODIO! – gruño.

Una risa escapo de mis labios.

-es mutuo cerda.- dije.

Caminanos hacia el carro del novio de mi cerda amiga mientras escuchaba las maldiciones que me decía, haciéndome reír en más de una ocasión, no negaba que me encantaba hacerla enojar ese era uno de los pasatiempos que más disfrutaba.

Abrí la cajuela del carro metiendo las bolsas que traía en mis manos, Ino hizo lo mismo pero algunas no entraron haciéndonos fruncir el ceño, las cuales tuvimos que poner en el asiento detrás.

Empecé a manejar hacia la casa de mi cerda amiga, mientras ellas platicaban sobre cómo había estado el día o si la blusa color violeta Hinata lo hubiera comprado mientras que yo me dedicaba solo a escucharla, cuando llegamos sonreí dando las gracias de que el día acabara.

Aparque el auto cerca de la puerta de mi amiga cerda, Ino saliendo corriendo haciéndome burlarme de ella mentalmente, ella se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola mientras Hinata y yo sacábamos la bolsa.

Entramos a la casa, sintiendo ese sentimiento hogareño que se tenía en la familia Yamanaka camine y puse las bolsas sobre el sillón mientras Ino bajaba las escaleras.

Ino: chicas pueden subir las cosas a mi habitación.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata asintió mientras yo la fulminaba con la mirada pero al final asentí resignada.

-Hinata yo subiré las cosas.- dije tomando todas las bolsas entre mis brazos, piernas y toda parte de mi cuerpo.

Hinata: ¿Sakura-chan estas segura?- pregunto dudosa.

Sonreí y asentí.

Hinata: entonces iré hacer algo de comer.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Mire como Hinata caminaba hacia la cocina mientras yo emprendía mi misión suicida con las bolsas, fue difícil el camino hacia el cuarto de Ino pero al final pude lograrlo dejando en el suelo de la habitación las bolsas, sonreí dándome media vuelta para salir del lugar pero un repentino mareo me hizo apoyarme de la pared, cerré los ojos ante el dolor que se apodero de mi cabeza lleve mis manos a ella a causa del dolor, abrí los ojos y mi vista se comenzó a poner borrosa.

-maldición.- maldije en voz baja.

Empecé a caminar mientras los mareos se hacían más presente, me recargue en la pared cerca de las escaleras, cerré mis ojos para que mi vista dejara de estar un poco borrosa, el sonido de unos toque en la puerta me regreso a la realidad, poco a poco fui escuchando unas voces las cuales pude reconocer.

-Ino.- susurre apenas.

Empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras, las cuales empecé a bajar poco a poco con ayuda del barandal, empecé a parpadear para mejorar mi vista pero eso fue inútil.

Ino: Frentona.- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual borro al instante.

-Ino.- susurre antes de que mis piernas se me doblaran cayendo al suelo el cual nunca toque.

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse pero antes que eso sucediera pude ver una cabellera rojiza.

¿?: Sakura.- susurro antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.


End file.
